How the Mighty Have Fallen
by Chellerbelle
Summary: Rogue buys Gambit at a charity date auction, much to Logan and Storm's distress. Canon with X1-X3 and XO: Wolverine
1. Prologue

**AN: **Once the idea for this story popped into my head, I couldn't not write it. It wouldn't let me not write it then and there. It was very demanding.

On a side note, if you haven't read "Normal" by Lizzieturbo then you're missing out. It's awesome. In fact as soon as you're done reading this you need to pop on over and read it *nods empathically*

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

"Happy birthday, darlin'," said Logan.

Rogue smiled.

"Thanks, Logan," she replied.

He was the first to give Rogue best wishes for her twenty-first birthday, but certainly not the last. He also was by no means the most surprising. The most surprising arrived in the mail, encased in a rather official looking envelope from a solicitor's office in Mississippi.

"Rogue?" asked Storm, noting the stunned look on her face. "Something wrong?"

"Not... not exactly," Rogue said slowly, putting the letter down. "Muh Aunt Irene died some years ago. She left an inheritance for me that Ah could only collect once Ah turned 21."

"They did a good job tracking you down."

"No, Aunt Irene was a mutant too, with precognitive powers. She just told them were ta send the letter," Rogue shook her head. "Ah just inherited two houses; one in New Orleans and one in _Spain_. Not ta mention the money ta go with them... Ah have ta go ta Caldecott County for a few days. Ah need ta sign papers and stuff."

"Yes, yes of course," Storm nodded.

* * *

**Three months later:**

Kitty and Pete stood up in front of everyone, hand in hand.

"Okay everyone," Kitty said. "We have an announcement to make."

Everyone was silent, and looking at them expectantly.

"Katya and I," Pete said, a little nervously. "Are getting married."

The room exploded with congratulations and well wishing. As the couple made the rounds, Kitty made a point of sitting besides Rogue.

"Hey congratulations," said Rogue, and with a grin added: "About time, huh?"

Kitty laughed.

"He was so nervous he had to repeat the question a second time before I could understand a word he said."

Rogue chuckled.

"Hey, Rogue," Kitty went on. "I was hoping..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to be my maid of honour?"

Rogue smiled.

"Ah'd be honoured, sugah."

"Great!"

* * *

**One month after that:**

"No," Gambit said firmly.

"Aww," pouted Lucy. "But -"

"No."

"It's for a good cause."

"No."

"Think of the children."

"No.

"You owe me a favour."

"I do not."

"Sure you do. I got divorced because of you."

"... Dat's the flimsiest excuse for a debt I have ever heard."

"Hey if James hadn't walked in on us -"

"If you hadn't been cheating on your husband -"

"If you weren't such a charmer -"

"Like I wasn't the only une yo' were having an affair wit'. And, if I recall correctly, yo' didn't even tell moi yo' were married. If anyone owes anyone fo' dat little fiasco, it's yo' owing me."

"Awwww but Remy -"

"Dere's no way yo' can possibly talk me int' letting yo' auction off a date wit' me."

"The idea of strutting down a catwalk into a room full of women doing catcalls while you take off your shirt doesn't appeal to you?"

"Not really."

"Really? Because it appeals to me," Lucy said wistfully. "I can picture it right now."

"Picture it all yo' want, Lucy," Gambit smirked at her. "Because your mind is the only place dat's ever gonna happen."

"Will you do it if I sleep with you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No. And if dis conversation is just going t' go around in circles, I'm just going t' leave."

"Aww but... but... think of the challenge!"

Gambit gave her a skeptical look.

"What possible challenge could dere be in acting like a glorified stripper?"

"Well, it _is_ an auction. A man of your... assets... could quite easily win a high price."

"Dat's a given, cherie, not a challenge."

"Of course, there will be other guys there. Sexy guys with commendable assets of their own. Never know, Remy, there might even be someone who can even compete with you."

"And here we come t' the flimsy enticement," Gambit shook his head. "I'm not interested, Lucy."

"The idea of seeing if you can not only get the highest bid of the night, but get the highest bid by a landslide doesn't appeal to you?"

"... No."

"Sure it doesn't. I can just see your mind ticking over all the possible things you could do to entice higher bids out of all those women."

"Am not."

"And then, of course, there's the date itself."

"I do have to wonder about a woman who has to spend money at an auction t' get a date."

"What? It's a bit of fun for us girls," Lucy then snapped her fingers. "Y'know, I wonder if you could work things so you got the woman of your choice from the audience to buy you? Of course, that might be too much of a challenge, even for you."

"What makes yo' t'ink I'd want any of dem?"

"Well, there are going to be women of all ages and body shapes there..."

"This is a bad conversation. I can get any femme I want without having t' make a fool o' myself."

"Yeah, but can you get them to spend money on you? Large amounts of money."

"Lucy..."

"Ah ha! C'mon Remy, we both know you can't resist a good challenge. We both know I've just found the right buttons to tempt you."

"No, no you haven't. The problem lies in your definition of the word 'good'."

Lucy batted her eyes at him. Gambit sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"This is a very bad idea."

"Yay!" Lucy cheered.

She jumped up and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you, Remy! I knew I could count on you."

"I have a condition."

"What?"

"I want t' be last," Gambit paused. "And if anyone asks, I owed yo' a debt."

"Done."

"I can't believe I just agreed t' dis," he muttered.

Lucy laughed.

* * *

Logan stepped into Storm's office.

"And here he is now," said Storm.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"I have a favour to ask," Storm nodded. "This is my friend Lucy Chancellor. She's running a charity auction for deaf and blind children."

"Children who are deaf and blind or deaf or blind?" Logan asked.

"All three," Lucy smiled.

"Well, that's nice."

"Lucy's just came to let me know and to find out if we have anyone we'd like to donate," Storm added.

Logan paused and raised his eyebrow.

"Any_one_?"

"We're auctioning dates," Lucy said. "Well, dates with men anyway."

She batted her eyes at him. Logan gave Storm a pained expression.

"Would you mind?" Storm asked.

"Yes."

"Oh thanks so much," said Lucy.

"No, that was yes, I do mind," Logan corrected. "You're not going to auction off a date with me."

"But it'll be fun, Logan," Storm said.

"No."

"I'd bid for you."

"Hey, any time you want to go on a date darlin', you only need to ask. I'd take you out anytime."

"But think of the children," Lucy said.

"I have enough children here to think about."

"Bobby volunteered," Storm said.

"Bobby's young and desperate."

"Actually he said he thought it might be fun. Please Logan?"

Logan gave a low growl.

"C'mon," Lucy said. "If all the men are going to be young and desperate like Bobby, we're hardly going to raise any money. There are blind, deaf and blind and deaf children out there who need our help to gain their independence."

"Not everyone can heal fast like you can, Logan," Storm added, nodding sagely.

"No."

"Well, fine then. If you don't have time for children any more, then I guess I'll just have to let someone else start running the danger room."

Logan paused.

"You can't do that. I'm in charge of training."

"They're kids."

"Not all of them."

"You're always calling them kids."

"I... that's not the point. You know I'm there best here. They need to be trained by me."

"I was thinking of letting Bobby take over the danger room."

"Bobby? He's not ready for that kind of responsibility. He's not that good either."

"But he does have time for children."

Logan growled.

"Storm..."

"Yes, Logan?"

He sighed.

"Fine, I'll do the auction."

Storm hugged him.

"See? I knew we could count on you."

* * *

Kitty looked at all the bridal magazines. With her were Rogue, Jubilee and Tracy.

"Aww, look at this one," said Tracy. "Isn't is gorgeous?"

Kitty peered over.

"Yes, yes it is," she sighed. "I'm never going to be able to chose. Never! Maybe I should wear all of them."

Jubilee giggled.

"Guess what ladies," Bobby said, coming into the room and flexing his arms. "The Iceman's gonna be at an auction."

"That's nice for you, Bobby," Kitty said.

"But not just any auction," Bobby went on cheerfully. "I'm going to be one of the lots. Yes, for a starting bid of one hundred dollars one of you can go on a date with me."

"Yeah, Ah went on multiple dates with ya, Bobby," Rogue grinned at him. "For free. It wasn't worth it."

"Oooh a date auction?" Jubilee said.

"Yep, in one month," Bobby nodded. "Some kind of charity. It'll be fun!"

"We should so totally go," Jubilee nodded. "Never know, there might be some cute guys there."

"Hey, I'm cute," Bobby said.

"Yes... cute..."

"No, he is cute," Tracy said. "Cute like a little puppy-dog, though. Not cute as in hot. There's bound to be some hot guys at the auction, right?"

"Oh, I'd say so," Storm said smugly as she entered the room. "I talked Logan into participating."

Rogue laughed.

"I'm serious."

"Ah know. That's why Ah'm laughing."

"We absolutely have to go now," Jubilee said, nodding eagerly.

"Entry fee is twenty dollars," Storm advised them. "And even if you're just there for the... fun... there's a bar available too."

"Cool."

"And whoever goes," Storm went on with a smug look on her face. "We have to hang around until the last lot. He's an old friend of mine -"

"Gonna bid on him?" Tracy asked.

"No. I'm just looking forward to seeing him... at work," Storm chuckled. "I've seen him charm whole roomfuls of women before, but this is the first time I've ever had a chance to keep score. It should be most entertaining."


	2. The Auction

**AN: **Lucida Lownes created a Gambit clip video to "I'm Too Sexy" on youtube after reading this. It's very cool :D

/watch?v=BzsJqQvyrEY

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Auction**

**One month later:**

Logan and Bobby were backstage along with a number of other men standing around, chatting and otherwise entertaining themselves.

"Logan?" inquired a familiar voice.

Logan turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"Remy?"

"What are you doing here?" they said together.

"Uhh, I think it's obvious," Bobby said, looking between them. "Being auctioned off."

Gambit chuckled.

"You've reduced yourself to doing auctions to get a date, Gumbo?" Logan asked. "How the mighty have fallen."

"Hardly. I owed Lucy a debt."

"Ahh. I was blackmailed."

"Aww c'mon, it'll be fun!" Bobby said cheerfully.

Logan and Gambit looked at each other, then at Bobby.

"Yes," Logan said dubiously. "Fun."

"Do yo' even have any idea what a roomful o' excité femmes is like, mon ami?"

"They can't be that bad."

Logan and Gambit started laughing.

* * *

"This is gonna be so much fun," giggled Jubilee.

"I can't wait to see Bobby," Kitty said. "I wonder who's he gonna get bought by?"

"Oooh, I hope it's someone old," Tracy grinned.

"Rogue? You okay?" Storm asked.

"Oh, fine," Rogue replied with a wave of her gloved hand. "Just a little more crowded in here than Ah was expecting. Lucy got a good turn out."

"Yes. The entry fees covered all the expenses and everything else was donated," Storm nodded. "So all the proceeds from the actual auctioning will go to the kids."

"That's great."

There was a crackle through the speaker system and Lucy took the stage. She thanked everyone for coming and went into a short spiel about the deaf and blind children, before explaining how the auction would work.

"And now, without further ado," Lucy said finally. "Our first lot is Ralph Peterson."

The girls watched while Ralph came onstage. Lucy read out a short biography as Ralph did his thing.

"Ooh, he's hot," Tracy said.

"Gonna bid?" Jubilee asked.

"Nah, I'm just here to watch."

Ralph ended up selling for two hundred. There were a couple more, then:

"Lot number four is Bobby Drake."

Jubilee wolf-whistled as Bobby walked down the catwalk.

"Bobby is twenty-one and is currently studying accounting. He enjoys winter sports -"

"Gee I wonder why?" Kitty giggled.

"- bidding starts at one hundred. Do I hear one hundred?"

Jubilee helped up her paddle. The girls giggled.

"Jubes?" Tracy asked.

"Well, someone had to go first," Jubilee grinned.

"One hundred. Do I hear one-ten?"

When the bidding seemed stagnant at one hundred and fifty, Lucy then added: "You know, I hear this guy works out... you want to see -"

Whatever she was saying was drowned out by a number of women agreeing that the did in fact, want to see what he had to show for himself. Bobby, who was having a great time clowning around onstage, pulled off his shirt, whipped it around his head and then started doing the arm flexing he was so fond of. The X-girls laughed.

"Is every guy here tonight gonna end up shirtless?" Rogue wondered.

"Quite possibly, if I know Lucy," Storm replied.

"Esh. Ah'm gonna get a drink. Anyone want anything?"

Tracy was the only one who wanted anything, so while Bobby was being sold for a final total of one hundred seventy, Rogue headed to the bar for drinks for the pair of them.

"Oh y'know what we can do Rogue?" Tracy giggled a couple of lots later.

"Yeah?"

"We could so turn this into a drinking game."

"Yeah? How do ya figure?"

"Drink whenever the guys swing their shirt around. Drink whenever bidding goes over 200. Drink whenever Lucy says 'C'mon, is this guy hot stuff or what?'."

Rogue laughed.

"Uhh, are you sure that's a good idea?" Kitty asked dubiously.

"Well, not if you can't hold your liquor..." Tracy grinned.

"Ah think it's a great idea," Rogue decided. "After all, it's not like either of us are bidding tonight. What would Ah even do with one of them? Stare at him all night?"

"And I don't have any money."

"That's because you have a drinking problem Tracy," Jubilee pointed out. "You keep spending your money on drinks."

"That is so not true," Tracy replied. "I don't have a problem with drinking at all. Whoo! There's another shirt swinger!"

"Drink!" Rogue chuckled.

The girls clinked their glasses and drank.

Thus the night progressed, and Rogue and Tracy slowly but steadily got more and more drunk. Rogue moreso, as Tracy had more practice with holding her liquor.

Lot number twenty-seven was Logan.

"Logan works as a teacher at a local prep school. His hobbies include motorcycles, martial arts and giving students detention."

"Ain't that the truth," Rogue giggled.

The bidding began, the total quickly climbing.

"Two hundred. Do I hear two hundred?"

"Get ready Rogue," Tracy grinned.

Storm looked at the two of them, sighed, then lifted her paddle.

"Two hundred! Do hear two-ten?"

"Drink!" Rogue and Tracy said together.

They drank.

"Y'know what? I think we should drink to Storm bidding on Logan."

Rogue giggled.

"Yeah," she agreed. "It's about time."

"Excuse me?" Storm questioned.

But the two ignored her as they drank again. The bids continued to rise.

"If it hits 500, we drink again," Rogue decided.

"I'm for that," Tracy giggled.

"You two should really stop drinking already," Jubilee said.

"If either of you puke on the way home, I am soooo not cleaning it up," Kitty added.

"Maybe we should stop them from getting any more drinks."

"Psh, you two are so lame," Tracy dismissed.

A group of women in another part of the room started chanting "Shirt! Shirt!" Not requiring any further encouragement, Jubilee, Rogue and Tracy joined in with the chant. Logan acquiesced to the 'request' and a loud "whoooo!" sounded across the room as he pulled off his shirt.

"Aww, he didn't swing it," Tracy sighed. "So sad."

"Do I hear four hundred and ninty?" asked Lucy. "C'mon, is this guy hot stuff or what?"

"Drink!"

"I hear four-ninty! Do I hear five hundred? Five hundred? I hear five hundred! Do I hear five-ten?"

"Drink!"

The bidding continued. Storm eventually bowed out of the running when it hit 750.

"Drinking again at a thousand?" Rogue suggested.

"Absolutely!" Tracy agreed.

Rogue and Tracy then listened in anticipation, waiting as the bidding continued to climb.

"Do I hear eight-fifty? Y'know girls, I know for a fact that Logan here has a very sexy growl. Yes! Eight hundred and fifty to number 42."

Finally bidding ceased at a final total of $1160. Rogue and Tracy drank again with much cheering and giggling.

There were precious few more lots left to go after Logan, much to the relief of Storm, Kitty and Jubilee, who felt that Tracy and Rogue were just getting a little too drunk.

"And now for our thirty-second, final and sexiest lot of the evening, I give you Remy LeBeau."

Storm whistled as Gambit strutted onto the catwalk.

"That your friend, Storm?" asked Kitty.

"Yes, yes it is," Storm smirked.

"He's hot," Tracy decided.

Gambit walked down to the end and ran a survey of the room. He spotted Storm and smirked at her with a wink. Storm chuckled.

"Oh this is going to be good."

"Remy comes from New Orleans. He's fluent in English and French and an art expert."

"An expert on stealing it," Storm snickered.

"Ah have a house in New Orleans," Rogue sighed. "Ah used ta go there every year during Mardi Gras."

"Did you ever flash for beads?" asked Tracy.

Rogue giggled.

"No. Aunt Irene never would have let me do that, even if the idea had occurred ta me. Too little."

Like Logan, and a few of the other men before him, the bids began to rise quickly. Gambit, once he had identified the bidders, took it upon himself to flirt with his favourites from the stage. A wink here, a suggestive movement there. He whipped the entire crowd into a frenzy.

"Drink!" Rogue and Tracy said together when the bidding hit $200, and then again when it hit $500.

"Wow," Jubilee said. "He hasn't even taken his shirt off yet. Hey is it just me, or is it really hot in here?"

Storm chuckled.

"Remy's a real charmer," she told her. "In more ways than one. He's the kind of guy who never really has a problem getting a woman."

"Did he ever get you?" Kitty asked.

Storm answered with a smile.

"Now I happen to know from personal experience," Lucy said, "that Remy is some seriously hot stuff under that shirt..."

"Shirt! Shirt!"

"She called him hot," Tracy nodded.

"That counts," Rogue replied.

They drank and then looked up while Gambit began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Slowly. Deliberately. Purposely exaggerating the movements required to slide the shirt from his well built arms, where it dropped on the floor, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest.

"I hear six-seventy! Do I hear six-eighty? Six-eighty for this fine specimen of a man. I hear six-eighty!"

"We are sooo going to hit one thousand," Tracy giggled.

"Yes, yes we are," Rogue nodded. "In fact, let's hurry this up a bit, shall we?"

"What -"

But before Tracy could finish the question, Rogue stood, waved her paddle and yelled "One thousand!"

"I hear one thousand," said Lucy. "Do I hear 1010?"

Gambit turned at the sound of Rogue's voice and his eyes fell on the white-streaked woman he had noted at Storm's table earlier. She and a friend of hers each had a swig from their respective bottles and then turned to look back at him. Well, she hadn't bidded before, but she was definitely easy on the eye and he offered her a wink that made her laugh. He then caught Storm's eyes and the pained expression on her face. She realised he was looking at her and gave a slight shake of the head. Gambit merely smirked and returned to flirting with the crowd.

"Wow," Jubilee said after awhile. "He's the highest yet. We're almost at $2000."

"Yeah... No! No, 2000 is not reason for you two to drink again," Kitty said, glaring at Rogue and Tracy. "Seriously, you two have had enough."

Rogue sighed.

"It's not fair," she said to Tracy. "All these women getting all these dates. They could date any one any time. I never get to date. Well, except Bobby. He doesn't really count though."

Tracy giggled.

"Why don't you bid on Remy again?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Storm said the same time Rogue said: "That's a great idea."

Rogue and Storm looked at each other.

"You don't want to get involved with Remy," Storm said. "He's not very -"

"It's just one date," Rogue pointed out. "It's not like anything could ever come of it."

Her mind decided, Rogue waved her paddle again.

"I hear $1980! Do I hear $1990?"

Onstage, Gambit smirked while a bidding war raged between about four different women, including Storm's friend. He moved between the four, trying to decide which one he preferred to go with. From the stage there wasn't too much to go from. There was a short, black-haired woman with an ample bosom, if a little plain. The brunette was practically drooling over him, which was mildly amusing. The blonde was scantily dressed and yet had very little to fill her clothes with. Storm's friend had some nice curves on her, and managed to look sexy even though she was completely covered up, which rather intrigued him. Then too, if dating her friend meant he could annoy Storm some, well, that was always fun but he could probably hook up with her later if she didn't win.

"Ah wish they would just shut up," Rogue muttered. "Can't let an untouchable girl have a date for once?"

"You tell 'em Rogue," Tracy said encouragingly.

"Ah will," she said and stood up again with her paddle in the air. "3000!"

"Rogue," Storm said tersely. "You're drunk. I really think - "

"It's muh money," Rogue snapped. "If Ah wanna buy a date with a hot guy then Ah will. Not like Ah got anything else ta spend it on."

"Rogue, I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret. It's a lot of money to spend when you're not... not in your right mind."

"How can ya tell if Ah'm not in muh right mind? Ah never even know when Ah'm in muh right mind."

Tracy laughed.

"It's not funny," Storm said.

Still the biding continued, with only one of the other women dropping out. Gambit found himself being rather amused by Storm's friend, who was giving him the distinct impression of having done a bit too much drinking. Probably why Storm warned him off. He sauntered over to her end of the room, caught her eyes and made a deliberate point of looking her up and down suggestively. She laughed. Storm groaned and buried her head in her hands.

"Rogue, please stop bidding. I'll set something up with him if you're still interested after you sober up tomorrow."

"Where's the fun in that?" Tracy asked.

"You know what's funny?" Rogue giggled. "He is. Oooh Mr Can-Get-Whatever-Woman-He-Wants and he's making eyes at me. That's hilarious! Whoops!"

Rogue held up her paddle again.

"Muh arm's getting tired," she admitted.

"Maybe you should stop then," Jubilee said.

"That's a great idea," Rogue decided. "I should let the other women keep going until their arms get tired and then start bidding again."

She giggled merrily.

Kitty chewed her bottom lip.

"Maybe I should phase her paddle?" she suggested softly.

"Aww," Tracy pouted. "But bidding on hot guys is fun."

"Wouldn't stop her from standing up and yelling," Jubilee said, shaking her head.

Rogue completely missed what they said, instead watching Gambit as he moved onstage with an almost feline grace. Everything about him was a visual seduction. He didn't posture or clown around, he didn't have to. Her smile faded as she watched him moved between the two other women still bidding. He'd stopped coming over to her. She liked it when he came over and made eyes at her, amongst other things. Wouldn't those two ever stop? She hadn't had a date she since and Bobby broke up three years ago, and wasn't really expecting to get one again. Rogue bet they wouldn't have a problem touching him. It wasn't fair.

"Won't they shut up?" she muttered, glowering in their general direction.

"I guess they'll keep going until they reach a point where they're not willing to spend any more," Storm said. "It's ten dollar increments, so..."

"Well, Ah'm tired of waiting."

"Rogue -"

"Ten thousand dollars," Rogue said, standing up.

The room was almost silenced, as the latest bid had been barely over four thousand. A smug look appeared on Gambit's face as he slowly turned around, throwing Lucy a smirk.

"Uhh, do I hear 10,010?" Lucy asked.

When neither of the other two bidders said anything or moved, Gambit swaggered back to Rogue's end of the room. She was still standing, one foot up on the chair and a pair of flashing green eyes looked back at him.

"Ten thousand going once. Ten thousand going twice..."

A look of smug satisfaction appeared on Rogue's face, before she sat back down, infected with laughter. Storm sighed heavily while Lucy concluded the evening.

"C'mon Rogue," Storm said. "You'd better go pay for your date. Let's go."

"Okay," Rogue said cheerfully.

She stood again, only to find that as she attempted to walk from the room, her feet refused to go straight. She laughed while Storm supported her out, and they left the room to the pay desk. Gambit, now with his shirt back on, met them there as Rogue wrote up a cheque. Or attempted to. In the end she just signed it after Storm wrote it out.

"Your friend seems to be a little drunk," Gambit said mildly.

"Hi!" Rogue said cheerfully. "Ah bought you."

"Oui," he smiled. "Dat yo' did, cherie."

Rogue giggled.

"We're gonna go on a date."

"Oui."

"That's so funny," Rogue laughed. "Do you know why it's funny?"

"Non..."

"Ah'm untouchable," she said in a low, conspiratorial tone. "Can't touch anyone, ever, at all. Otherwise Ah hurt 'em. It's funny because everyone's saying how sexy you are and Ah got you and Ah can't touch you."

She laughed while Gambit flicked Storm a curious look. Storm opened her mouth to say something, when she was interupted by Rogue speaking.

"All night it was like, let's taunt Rogue by showing her all the things she can't ever have," she went on merrily. "And that was kinda sucky. But now it's really funny because Ah got the guy Lucy was selling off as the best."

She paused.

"Storm?"

"Yes, Rogue?"

"Ah think Ah'm drunk."

Gambit snickered softly while Storm sighed.

"I'm sure of that," she said as the others joined them. "Jubes? Would you mind helping Rogue out to the car?"

"Okay," Jubes said, giving Gambit a wink on her way past. "C'mon Rogue, home time now."

"Oh good," Rogue sighed. "Hey tonight was fun."

"Yes, yes it was."

"Hey Tracy!"

"Yep?" Tracy said, leaning heavily on Kitty.

"We shoulda drunk on ten thousand."

There was laughter and groans as the girls left. Gambit didn't even bother wiping the smirk from his face as Storm turned back to him with a stern expression.

"Do not hurt that girl, Remy," she said fiercely.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied, then paused and asked "What's all dat about being untouchable?"

Storm gave a brief explanation of Rogue's uncontrollable mutation. Gambit raised his eyebrows.

"So, she hasn't touched _anyone_ since her powers manifested?"

"Not a soul since she was sixteen, except during the two months the 'cure' was effective."

He gave a low whistle.

"Just, please Remy," Storm said. "Please be careful with her okay? Don't do your usual thing."

"Yo' make it sound like my usual t'ing is bad, cherie," Gambit smirked.

"Remy -"

"Relax, Stormy. I won't do anyt'ing t' make her regret spending the money."

Storm sighed.

"Good. And Remy?"

"Oui?"

"Don't call me Stormy."

Gambit laughed as she left.


	3. Dinner and a Movie

**Chapter 2: Dinner and a Movie**

Rogue woke feeling like her head was on fire. She groaned at the sight of sunlight coming in through the gaps in the curtain. She'd been at the auction last night and had a vague idea that something happened she should have remembered, but most of the night was a blur. She wrapped her head up in her pillow, turned over and went back to sleep.

It was well past midday by the time Rogue stumbled out of her room and made her way downstairs.

"Afternoon Rogue," Kitty said.

"Whatever," Rogue mumbled.

Rogue pretty much ignored everyone while she ate and drank, until Jubilee joined them.

"Hey Rogue," she said cheerfully. "Do you know what you're going to do on your date with Remy yet?"

Rogue frowned and looked at Jubilee with a confused expression on her face.

"What date?" she asked. "And who's Remy?"

* * *

"Ten _thousand_ dollars?" Rogue exclaimed. "You're joking, right?"

She was sitting in Storm's office after just listening to Storm's account of the night before.

"I'm afraid not," Storm replied.

"Crap," Rogue groaned, burying her face in her hands. "And no one tried to stop me?"

"I did. Kitty and Jubes tried talking you out of it too. Tracy was more interested in egging you on. Of course she was drunk too -"

"Tracy's always drunk."

"Nevertheless, it's done."

Rogue sighed, and rubbed her head.

"Well, Ah suppose it went ta a good cause at least. Just... for that amount of money he's cute right?"

"Very. He said he's available tomorrow night, if you are."

Rogue snorted.

"When am Ah not?"

"Did you want to call him or will I?" Storm asked, then took in the expression on Rogue's face and chuckled. "Okay, I will."

She picked up the phone and dialed Gambit's number. It wasn't long before he picked up.

"Hi Remy," she said. "Storm here."

"Stormy," Gambit replied cheerfully. "What can I do fo' yo'?"

"Rogue says she's available tomorrow night."

"Ahh, excellent."

"She doesn't actually remember much about last night so..."

Gambit chuckled.

"Dat's why you're calling me instead?"

"Yes. Remy - "

"Don't worry so much Stormy -"

"- Don't call me that -"

"I'll take good care o' her. Is she dere now? I should probably ask her out proper no?

"I'm sure she'd like that. Just a second," Storm held out the phone to Rogue. "For you."

Rogue eyed the phone like it was a snake and tentatively reached her hand out for it.

"Hello."

"Bonjour, cherie," Gambit said cheerfully. "How's the head?"

"Ah'm doing better."

"Bon. So, how about yo', me, tomorrow night den?"

"That's fine."

"What would yo' like t' do?"

"Umm, Ah don't know."

"Dinner? Dancing?"

"Ah'm not really a dancer."

"Neither am I."

Rogue giggled despite herself.

"So dat's dancing out den," Gambit went on. "Movie?"

"Umm sure."

Gambit asked her if there was anything in particular she wanted to see and was rather surprised and pleased when she mentioned she wanted to see the action flick that had just come out. And here he had been expecting she would like to see the new chick flick. Not that he was by any means complaining. They set a time and then Rogue handed the phone back to Storm. As soon as Rogue left the room, feeling rather apprehensive about the whole thing, Storm gave Gambit an earful about not hurting her.

"D'accord," Gambit said, cutting her off. "I got it the first time."

"Just checking. I know you, Remy. Sometimes you just don't know when to quit."

* * *

The following day, Rogue opened up her wardrobe and stared. She had absolutely no idea what to wear. This was her first date in three years. Maybe she should dress up. But then it was only dinner and a movie. On the other hand it was likely to be her only date for... well, she probably shouldn't expect to ever have another date, actually.

She was going to dress nice.

But... not too nice. Storm did say that Gambit knew about her mutation - and told Rogue about his. She sure didn't want to come across as desperate and she hated being pitied. So, not too nice.

Rogue pushed through the clothes in the wardrobe and with a sigh, decided that there was only one thing for it. She picked up her phone.

"Kitty?"

"Hey Rogue," Kitty giggled. "Y'know I'm only in the kitchen..."

"No time. Ah need your help. He's picking me up in a few hours and Ah have no idea what ta wear."

"Aww, Rogue! Never fear, I'm on my way."

True to her word, Kitty was at her door in a matter of minutes.

"Okay, so here's what I'm thinking," Kitty said as she went through Rogue's clothes. "Something sexy, classy and probably green to bring out the colour of your eyes. Ah ha!"

Kitty pulled out one of Rogue's green shirts and held it up to her.

"Yes, this'll do. Put this on. And these," she added, handing her a pair of black jeans. "Annnnnddd... need a jacket."

"Oh, Ah thought Ah'd wear muh favourite jacket," Rogue nodded as she pointed to it.

"Brown? No! Completely out of the question," Kitty dismissed. "You will look way better in this one."

"But Ah -"

"You wear that jacket all the time -"

"Ah did say it was muh favourite -"

"Trust me, you will look way sexier in this. Now, what gloves?"

Kitty bounded over and pulled opened up Rogue's glove drawer.

"Hmm, we need the arm length ones with that shirt, don't we?"

"Uhh, yes."

"Hmm, oh I like these. Nice embroidery up the top here. Wear these," Kitty glanced over her. "You gonna get dressed or what? Oh and I know just the shoes! Where are those boots of yours? The black ones, not the brown ones. Ah ha! Well? Go on. Hurry up and dress and then we can get started on your make up."

Rogue paused.

"Make up?"

"And hair."

"Ah knew this was a mistake."

Kitty chuckled gleefully, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"I'll just get my kit. Be right back."

* * *

Gambit got out of his car after pulling up at the door an rang the bell. A moment later Logan opened it.

"Bonjour, Logan," he said. "So, dis is where yo' hang, dese days?"

"Yeah. Look, Remy -"

"Mon dieu! You're not going t' give moi the 'don't hurt her' talk too?"

"That girl is like a daughter to me."

"Dat fille bought a date wit' moi, not the other way around. And speaking o' dates, have you gone on yours yet?"

"Tomorrow."

"Have fun."

Whatever Logan might have said was interupted by Rogue's arrival and Gambit looked her over appreciatively.

"Umm, hi," Rogue said nervously. "Remy?"

"Oui. Bonjour, cherie," Gambit replied with a smile. "Ready t' go?"

"Yeah."

"Have a good time, darlin'," Logan said.

"Thanks," Rogue said.

Much to Rogue's surprise, Gambit slipped his arm around her waist as she approached and she misstepped in her shock. She winced internally at her stumble, but recovered quickly and Gambit didn't mention it. Instead he escorted her to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her. Rogue smiled.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"My pleasure," he replied.

He waited until Rogue had settled herself inside then shut the door for her. As Gambit walked around to the driver's side his eyes met with Logan's, who was watching him like a hawk. Or alternatively, like a wolverine. Gambit gave him a cheeky wave and a slight smirk before getting into the car. Rogue fidgeted nervously while Gambit drove off, her fingers intertwining with each other.

"Do yo' smoke?" Gambit asked.

"Uhh, no."

"Do yo' mind if I do?"

"Yes."

"Good t'ing I quit, isn't it?"

Rogue stared at him, then laughed softly.

"Yes," she agreed. "Yes it is."

"I'm guessing dis means we're hitting the non-smoking section?"

"Yessss... You're not one of those ex-smokers who likes to hang around smokers so they can breathe the fumes, are ya?"

Gambit chuckled.

"Not at all, cherie. Actually I t'ink dat kind o' behaviour is kind o' lame."

"Same."

They soon arrived at the restaurant and as Rogue reached for the door handle, she heard Gambit tut at her.

"What?"

"Well, it is a little hard t' open the door fo' my date if she's already opened it herself."

Rogue bit her bottom lip and laughed a little as Gambit grinned at her. He got out of the car, opened up her door for her, and took her hand as she got out. She stared at his hand holding hers while he closed the door.

"Somet'ing amiss, cherie?" he inquired, his thumb running absently over the back of her hand.

"Oh, uh, no..." Rogue replied, stammering a little. "Ah'm just not used ta people touching me. Storm did tell ya about muh mutation right? She said she did..."

"Oui."

"Okay, well, good then."

As they headed inside and were shown to their table, Rogue became aware that she had a big, silly grin on her face but she really couldn't help herself. He was holding her hand. Someone was _holding her hand_. Why, she was even disappointed when they got to their table and he let go so he could pull her chair out for her.

All of a sudden that ten thousand dollars seemed like money well spent and not like a drunken mistake.

The next few minutes was more or less in silence while they looked through the menu and decided on what they wanted. Once their order had been given, Rogue decided that she was a little warm in her jacket, and took it off, slinging it over the back of the chair. Gambit's eyes ran over her tight-fitted shirt and he smiled despite himself. She was completely covered up below the neck, with no cleavage showing whatsoever, and for some reason he found the small gap of skin showing between her sleeves and the top of her gloves far more tantalising than a plunging neckline.

Gambit reached across the table and took Rogue's hand. For the third time that night she started at the unexpected physical contact. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand and regarded her seriously.

"Yo' really aren't used t' folks touching yo', are yo' cherie?"

Rogue couldn't seem to take her eyes off his hand.

"No," she replied softly. "Usually they back off a couple of feet."

"Dat surprised me. I would have thought a belle fille like yo' would have the opposite problem."

Rogue lifted her head and regarded him with uncertainty, not knowing if he was being serious or making fun of her.

"Umm, no. Actually Ah think Ah have a secondary mutation of clearing hallways," she replied dryly, dropping her eyes.

"Ever try milking dat?"

"Uhh, what?"

Gambit shrugged.

"If dey're going t' clear the hallway just fo' yo', may as well make use o' it. Mebbe some theme music."

Rogue stared, then laughed lightly.

"Ah never thought of that."

"Oooor," he went on thoughtfully. "Mebbe some day yo' should hire a bugler t' follow yo' around all day. Non! Better yet, a town crier. Dey can ring their bell and shout 'make way, make way'. Yo' should dress up t' the nines too, just t' rub it in."

Rogue giggled.

"Ah like it," she grinned. "Ah don't know if Ah'll ever do it, but Ah like it."

"Lemme know if yo' ever do," Gambit replied. "I'd love t' know how it turns out."

"Sure."

Silence fell on the table as Rogue's eyes returned to watching Gambit's hand touching her arm. Their finger intertwined briefly as he rubbed her palm, then moved down to caress her wrist. Gambit's eyes were on her face, wondering at the rapture in her eyes. He captured her fingers and kissed her knuckles just as their food arrived. Rogue reluctantly pulled her hand away. Gambit started wondering just what other reactions he could evoke. If her face became flushed just from playing with her arm...

"So, umm, ya live around here? Or just passing through?" Rogue asked.

"Passing through."

"What brings ya here then? If ya don't mind muh asking?"

"'Course not. Actually, yo' bring me here."

"Me?"

"Oui. Lucy lured me here under false pretenses just so she could talk me into doing dat auction fo' her."

Rogue laughed.

"Yeah, Storm had to threaten taking away the danger room instruction from Logan before he would agree."

"Ahh, Stormy's told me about dat danger room o' yours. Sounds interesting."

"Stormy?"

"Been calling her dat since the day we met," he grinned. "She hates it."

"Which is just incentive to keep calling her that, huh?"

"Oui."

Rogue giggled and Gambit grinned at her. The meal continued with a great deal of small talk. At the conclusion they made their way to the cinema for the move and Gambit picked seats for them up the back. The previews came on and they shared their opinions on what they thought of them. Rogue was amused no end to find that they had similar tastes in the subject.

Finally the feature began and while they immersed themselves in a surprising good plot, Gambit took the liberty of slipping his arm across her shoulders. She smiled at the contact and with only a little prompting leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. Gambit caressed her shoulder where his hand lay. A slight smile appeared in his face when his two gloved fingers located the gap between sleeve and glove. He felt Rogue's sharp intake of breath while he ran his fingers across it. She relaxed after a moment, noting his gloves were enough protection.

As the credits began to roll, Rogue lifted her head an gave Gambit an amused smile.

"Enjoyed playing with muh arm?"

"Thoroughly," Gambit replied cheerfully. "What did yo' t'ink o' the movie?"

He took her hand again as they left the cinema and shared their thoughts on the movie. As before, Gambit held the car door open for her. Rogue pulled on the seat belt while she waited for Gambit to get in the car. She was sorry the evening was coming to a close. he had certainly given her a good time tonight. Even if he hadn't been so touchy with her, Rogue was convinced she still would have enjoyed herself. He had put her completely at ease, they'd discovered they had common interests and tastes and he'd made her laugh quite often. The chivalry hadn't gone astray either.

"So ma cherie," Gambit said as they drove. "Did yo' enjoy yourself t'night?"

"Ah did, thanks," Rogue replied. "Did you?"

"Oui. T'ink it was worth the ten grand?"

"Definitely."

"Really? Because I was t'inking that was more of a $1000 date."

"Your company was worth the other nine," Rogue giggled.

"Psh," he dimissed. "Yo' can't put a price on me, cherie. I'm priceless, didn't yo' know?"

"No, but Ah'm beginning ta get that impression."

"Bon. So, yo' free dis time next week?"

"Oh, uhh, yeah..." Rogue said slowly, a frown appearing on her face. "Why?"

"Why so we can have date number deux. I figure I owe yo' at least nine more."

Rogue was silent for a moment as she turned her head to regard him.

"You... you're serious?"

"Oui."

"Because ya only need ta take me out once."

"So?"

Rogue's head seemed to spin as she attempted to comprehend this. He wanted to take her out again. Twenty-four hours ago she had been a complete nervous wreck about this whole thing. Twenty-four hours ago if anyone had told her Gambit would want to say her out a second time (let alone ten) she would have laughed in their face.

"Cherie?"

"Oh, uhh, yeah," she said. "Yeah, Ah'm free then."

"Excellent. Dere's dis nice little jazz club. Great music and not very crowded."

"Ah like it already."

Gambit chuckled softly. Once they arrived back at the mansion, he walked her to the door.

"So, dis is goodnight," he said, kissing her hand.

"Yeah," Rogue replied. "Ah, uhh, guess Ah'll see ya next week then?"

"Oui. Au revoir, cherie."

"Good night Remy."

* * *

"You're looking a little worse for wear this morning, Ice," Logan observed. "Rough night?"

"Well, y'know how I went on my date last night? Her ex-boyfriend showed up. He wasn't happy to see me," Bobby snickered.

"I see," Logan grunted.

"On the bright side, Susie - that's her name - was rather impressed with the way I handled him. We're gonna continue seeing each other."

"Good for you. And speaking of dates, good morning Stripes."

"Hi Logan," Rogue said cheerfully. "Bobby."

"Hey, how'd your date go?"

"It was great. Ah thought it was gonna be all awkward and weird but it wasn't. He was a perfect gentleman."

"Good to know the Cajun was on his best behaviour," Logan said. "For once."

"We're going out again next week."

Logan spat out his drink.

"You're _what_?"

"Going out again next week," Rogue said, regarding Logan with amusement. "He thought that last night was only a $1000 date and figures he owes me nine more."

"I'll kill him."

"What, why?"

"Look Rogue. Gumbo is a self-proclaimed ladies man. He's a player and I can guarantee you that whatever his reasons are for taking you out again, it's not because of some line about how much the date is worth."

Bobby looked between them apprehensively. Rogue was silent for a moment.

"So, you're saying he has some selfish ulterior motive for taking me out?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Good. That means it's not a pity date. Ah've had quite enough of those."

Rogue gave Bobby a pointed look and he ducked his head.

"Rogue, just be careful okay?" Logan said. "He's a heart breaker and I don't want to see you get hurt."

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Remy?"

"Why Stormy. So nice t' hear from yo'."

"Rogue says you're taking her out again."

"Oui."

Silence.

"Well?" Storm demanded.

"Well, what?"

"Whatever game it is that you're playing, you can just stop right now."

"What game?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know about that lame excuse you gave to Rogue for taking her out again."

"Wasn't lame, cherie. Was the truth. No way dat was a $10,000 date. A good une, sure, especially for a first date, but not a great une. Can't let the poor fille be ripped off now can we?"

"Ripped off? Remy, you're a thief! Since when did you care about other people getting ripped off?"

"Since I met a belle fille who was missing out on some o' the best t'ings about being young."

Storm groaned.

"So it's pity? You can't do that to her, Remy. If she finds out... The last person who took her out on a pity date ended up in the med lab for a week."

Gambit laughed.

"No, cherie. Pity is why I'm making sure she has a good time. I'm taking her out again because I like her."

"You do?" Storm asked dubiously after a pause.

"I do. I find her fascinating. Besides, she likes action flicks. Do yo' know how long it's been since I last dated an action flick fille? A homme can only stand so many chick flicks before he starts t' go crazy."

Storm managed a slight laugh.

"Okay," she said. "But Remy -"

"I know. I know. Don't hurt her. Y'know, I'm getting a little tired o' yo' and Logan going on about dat."

"Actually I was going to tell you not to make her fall for you, but that applies as well."

"Now dat I can't promise, cherie, and yo' know it. Just because I'm a charmer doesn't mean I have any control over the human heart."

Storm sighed.

"I know," she said ruefully. "I shouldn't have asked you that. I just know that women have a tendency to fall for you rather easily, Remy."

"It's a gift."

"I don't want Rogue to get her heart broken."

"I won't lead her on. Dat much I can promise yo' Storm."

"I appreciate that."


	4. The Jazz Club

**Chapter 3: The Jazz Club  
**

"Rogue," Kitty had said to her. "If you're going to go on more dates, then you're just going to have to add more skirts to your collection."

With that one, fatal line, Rogue found herself being hauled around the local shopping centre (figurative speaking), with Kitty, Jubilee and Tracy. All three were pouring through clothes, insisting that she try this on, or that one, and wouldn't she look adorable in this?

"C'mon guys," Rogue complained after her umpteenth trip to the change room. "It's just a few dates. It's not like there's anything serious between us. And then what? They'll all just gather dust in the closet."

"For shame!" Jubilee admonished. "Rogue, you have this gorgeous body and you hide it all the time. Just because no one can touch you, don't mean you shouldn't show off, you know."

Tracy giggled.

"That's probably why Remy wants to go out with her again. Arm candy," she joked.

"Yes!" Kitty exclaimed. "Seriously, the guy is what? Mid-thirties? What guy his age wouldn't want the younger woman?"

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Y'all pathetic. According ta Logan and Storm, he's a ladies man. Ah'm sure he'd have no problem getting _touchable_ arm candy."

"Unless..." Jubilee said slowly. "Unless he's been having problems."

"Under-performing in the bedroom," Kitty nodded.

"Impotence. It happens," Tracy smirked.

"Think about it," Jubilee went on merrily. "The ladies man has been having problems, but he had an image to maintain. What better than the younger, untouchable woman? That was he keeps his rep, buys himself time to deal with it, and doesn't have to worry about disappointing Rogue in the bedroom."

"Rogue, if not for us," Kitty said, brandishing her clasped hands toward her. "If not for you, then do it for Remy."

Rogue laughed.

"Okay," she said. "That would have ta be the worst argument ya'll have ever come up with. Well, at least ta persuade me to buy clothes to your tastes anyway."

"I don't know," Tracy said thoughtfully. "I'm kinda buying it. I'm not sure that I'm going to be able to look at him the same way..."

"You've hardly looked at him at all," Rogue pointed out.

"Oooh!" Kitty giggled pulling out a black sheer shirt. "This over a tank top. Rogue you have to wear this!"

"No, no Ah don't."

"Aww but -"

"If Ah wear that, Ah have ta shave my armpits."

"... You don't shave your armpits?"

"Ah'm always covered up. No one ever even sees them. Why should Ah?"

"Is that why you don't like wearing stockings?" Jubilee asked suspiciously. "Because you don't shave your legs either?"

"Nope. Ah don't shave muh legs because the hairs are so light and fine ya can't tell Ah don't shave anyway," Rogue replied grinning. "Ah don't like stockings because Ah'm paranoid about getting ladders while Ah'm out."

"Fishnets are out then?" Tracy joked.

"Well," Kitty decided. "You're shaving your armpits and you're wearing stockings. You have been told."

"No, we could get her in fishnets," Jubilee said thoughtfully. "Put them on top of some skin colour stockings."

"Oooh layering," Tracy considered. "Problem solved."

"Okay, seriously, Ah'm not wearing fishnets around Remy," Rogue said, waving her hands in empathic dismissal.

"Black leather mini skirt," Jubilee giggled. "Oooh that would look hot with that shirt."

"No! You are not dressing me up like a whore -"

"Trust us, when we're done with you, you won't look at all whorish. Punk yes, whorish, no."

"And you are definitely not dressing me up like a whore ta go on a date with a thirty-something year old man. That's just creepy."

"She could pull off punk," Tracy nodded.

"In fairness guys," Kitty said. "The next date's a jazz club. I really don't think 'punk' would work. Hot pink on the other hand -"

"Ah hate pink," Rogue muttered.

"Well, you're gonna be wearing pink one day, Rogue."

"That's going to be the colour of the bridesmaids dresses, isn't it?"

Kitty nodded eagerly. Rogue sighed.

"What's wrong with green? Ah like green."

"We can tell. You always wear it. You need more variety in your clothes, girl."

"What Ah need is ta not let ya'll talk me inta clothes shoppin' ever again."

* * *

Logan checked the address again, then got out of the car. He walked up the footpath to the front door and knocked. There was a moment's wait, then the door finally opened.

"Hi," said the dark-haired woman.

Logan's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Tanya?" he inquired.

"Uh huh. I'm ready to go whenever you are, handsome."

"Right."

She joined him outside and shut the door behind her before linking her arm in his.

"I've been looking forward to this," she said.

"Is that right, Mystique?"

Mystique chuckled.

"I wondered how long it would take you."

"What do you want? Where's Tanya?"

"I am Tanya, darling," Mystique replied. "And I want what I paid for. A date with you."

Logan was silent as they stood outside the car.

"A date with me."

"Yes."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"It must be so hard for you, Wolvie. Can't you smell when I'm lying? Oh wait," Mystique chuckled. "You can't smell me at all, can you? It just adds to my... mystique."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well? You're not going to open the car door for the lady?"

"Show me a lady and I'll be on my best behaviour."

"Now now," Mystique said, patting his cheek. "Be nice. I expect to have a good time. A _very_ good time."

Logan growled.

"Yes, Lucy was definitely right about the growling. You will do that some more, won't you darling?"

Logan opened the door.

"Get in."

"Manners, please."

"Fine. Get in. Now."

"We're really going to have to work on that," Mystique replied with a smug little smile on her face as she sat down.

Logan sighed as he closed the door and made his way to the driver's seat. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Gumbo."

"Logan. How'd the date go?"

Logan, leaning up against the doorway, growled as Gambit climbed up the stairs.

"Dat bad?"

He growled again. Gambit smirked at him.

"Guess I lucked out, no?"

"Listen here, bub," Logan said. "I don't know what your game with Rogue is -"

"Why do yo' and Stormy insist on t'inking I'm up t' some game?"

"- but she is not a new toy for you to play with. You'll have her back by midnight -"

"I thought Rogue was a grown woman?"

"- and in one piece, or you'll be the one in pieces."

"Sir, yes sir," Gambit replied with a mock salute.

"Good attitude. Keep it up."

Gambit snickered.

"What jazz club are you going to?"

As Gambit told him, he was distracted from Logan's face by Rogue's arrival. Logan turned his head to see what he was smiling at: Rogue in a green tank top underneath the black sheer shirt that Kitty had triumphantly talked her into buying. Arm length black gloves, an ankle-length black skirt with a slit up the side, black sandals, skin-colour stockings and a dark green decorative belt.

"Since when do you wear skirts?" Logan asked without thinking.

"Uhh," Rogue replied, tucking her hair behind her ear and trying not to notice the smirk that appeared on Gambit's face. "Since Ah made the mistake of lettin' Kitty, Tracy and Jubes talk me inta going shoppin' with them."

Logan growled and glared at Gambit.

"If she's not back by midnight, I'm coming after you. And it won't be pretty."

Gambit smirked at him and slipped his arm around Rogue's waist.

"Yes, Dad."

Rogue bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing as Gambit walked her to the car.

"Ah hope Logan hasn't been giving you a hard time," she said once they were on their way.

"It's no big deal," Gambit dismissed. "Logan and Stormy, dey're just looking out fo' yo'."

"Ah've been getting the 'you need to be careful, Remy's a heart breaker' line from both of them."

Gambit laughed.

"I've been getting 'you hurt her and we'll kill you'."

Rogue giggled.

"I'm really not as bad as dey're making out," Gambit went on.

"And you're not at all biased in that opinion either."

"Not in the slightest," he paused and then added more seriously: "Look, Rogue, if I make yo' uncomfortable... we can stop any time. Don't have t' go out exactly ten times, if yo' don't want t'."

Rogue nodded slowly.

"Ah appreciate that," she said. "And Ah don't want ya ta keep taking me out because ya feel obligated or something. Not gonna be much fun if you're always thinking 'why isn't the time going faster?'"

"No fear on dat account, cherie. If I didn't like yo', I wouldn't have offered t' take yo' out again even if you'd paid $100,000."

Rogue laughed.

"If Ah had forked over that kind of money for a date..." Rogue said, shaking her head disgustedly. "Actually Ah'm kinda embarrassed Ah forked over any money for a date. Note to self: never get drunk at an auction again."

Gambit chuckled.

Once they reached the club, they sat down at one of the booths. Rogue sat down and Gambit zipped off to the bar to get drinks. Rogue leaned on the table while she waited and listened to the big band play.

"Now Roguey," Gambit said upon his return. "Try not t' get drunk t'night. Logan didn't say I shouldn't but I t'ink dat's only because yo' interupted him before he thought o' it."

Rogue grinned at him as he slid up next to her on the seat.

"Ah wasn't plannin' to," she assured him.

"And I'd hate fo' yo' t' get in trouble wit' the 'rents."

"With the... Oh. Storm and Logan are hardly muh parents. For one thing, Storm would have had to have been a teenage mother. Which, given that Logan's as old as the hills, kinda doesn't say a whole lot of good about him," Rogue joked.

"Dey sure act like your parents," Gambit teased her. "Parents worried about their impressionable, teenage daughter dating a college boy."

Rogue laughed.

"Ah haven't been a teenager for a couple of years now. And you're no college student."

"Wasn't even a kindergarten student, cherie. Home school. Say, Rogue," Gambit mused. "How'd yo' like t' tease Logan some?"

"What did ya have in mind?" Rogue asked with a shrug.

"What do yo' suppose the chances are dat Logan will meet us at the door?"

"Inevitable."

"Are yo' wearing lipstick?"

"Reluctantly."

"Lipstick marks on my shirt collar."

Rogue laughed.

"Well, Ah don't know if this colour will show up all that well against fuchsia, but then this is Logan we're talkin' about. he could probably smell it," she considered.

"And I t'ink I'll have t' keep the car door open fo' dat quick getaway, no?" Gambit grinned at her. "T'ink about it. If yo' decide yo' want t', you can kiss my shirt when we leave. Y'know, so the scent will be nice and fresh."

"Y'know something Remy," Rogue grinned at him, noting the mischevious twinkle in his eye. "Ah'm beginning ta suspect ya love ta make trouble."

"Someone once told me my non-mutant power was annoying people," Gambit nodded.

Rogue laughed. Gambit grinned at her and ran his fingers lightly up her back.

"Want dinner yet?"

"Ah'm not really hungry right now. Maybe in half an hour?"

"D'accord."

Their conversation dissolved into silence when the vocalist entered the stage, her sultry voice filling the room with "Summertime". Gambit moved his hand from Rogue's back to her shoulder as she leaned into him. The sleeve of her shirt overlapped the top of her glove, but Gambit was undeterred, slipping his gloved fingers up underneath and caressing her skin. Rogue turned her head and regarded him with amusement. He caught her look and winked at her.

"Ya seem ta have this thing with playin' with muh arms."

"Yeah, I know," he mused as he pushed his fingers in under the top of her glove. "I don't know why. I'm not usually dis fascinated by arms. Mebbe it's just 'cause yours are always covered up."

"Ahh, we always want what we can't have?"

"Oh I can have anyt'ing."

"That which ya can't get legitimately, ya just steal?" Rogue teased.

"Pretty much."

A song or two later, Gambit moved his hands to Rogue's closer arm. However, instead of slipping his fingers in underneath, he tugged on her glove, pulling it down to her elbow.

"Uhh... what are you doing?" Rogue asked nervously, staring at him.

He gently ran his fingers across her skin.

"Just wanted to see if your arm was as sexy as I was imagining. It is by the way."

"Uhh, well, thanks..." she replied slowly.

Gambit smiled and continued to play with her arm for a moment. Aware of the anxious expression on her face as she watched him, he eventually pulled her glove back up into place. He took her hand and kissed the back of it gently.

"Yo' can play wit' my arms if yo' want."

Rogue snickered.

"Arm fetish boy."

"Roguey-arm fetish," Gambit nodded and grinned at her wickedly. "Always hiding those sexy arms away from me."

"You're a very sad, strange little man."

"Actually, I'm a very happy, strange big man. Very, very big."

"Yes," Rogue smirked at him. "You are taller than Logan, aren't you?"

Gambit laughed.

"Made ya laugh," she added.

"I have a bigger foot size than him too."

"... So?"

"So, haven't yo' ever heard what dey say about men wit' big feet?"

"Ah don't believe so, no."

"Dey also have big..." Gambit grinned at her, waving his hand a fraction and wondering if he'd have to finish the sentence.

"Oh. Oh!"

He chuckled as a blush filled her face.

"Not going t' be looking at men's shoes the same way any more, cherie?"

"Muh friend Jubes is interested in muh ex-boyfriend, Bobby. She's going ta be very disappointed."

Gambit laughed. Not long thereafter they bought dinner and the conversation turned to less suggestive topics.

"Okay so Ah was thinking for next time we could go go-karting," Rogue nodded.

Gambit paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Go-karting," he repeated. "Okay."

"Is that an 'okay we can go' or an 'okay you're weird'?"

"Both," Gambit grinned at her.

"As long as we go, you can think Ah'm as weird as you like," Rogue grinned. "Every time Ah suggest it, someone always points out that we have dirt bikes. They don't seem ta understand that we can go dirt bikin' any time."

"Ahh, yo' want t' do somet'ing different."

"Exactly."

"Okay not so weird any more," he grinned at her. "Yo' like t' try new t'ings do yo'?"

"Yep," Rogue nodded. "Well, within reason, of course. Ah've got all these exciting memories in muh head... and most of them belong ta other people. Do ya know what it's like trying ta share anecdotes? Well, there was this one time when I... oh wait, no that was Erik."

Gambit chuckled, then winked at her.

"Got any memories o' moi wit' Logan or Stormy?"

"Ah've never absorbed Storm," Rogue considered. "And as for Logan, nothing particularly comes ta mind. But Ah don't exactly download a complete copy of anyone's mind, and Logan's is fairly mixed up at the best of times. Although..."

"Although what?"

"Ah do have this one memory of you two in a bar."

"Well, dat narrows it down t' about half our meetings."

Rogue laughed.

"You were flirting with the barmaid."

"Dat doesn't really help t' narrow it down any."

"Ah didn't imagine it would. Let's see. You had the bourbon and Logan had the house special," Rogue frowned slightly. "Long Island Iced Tea, Ah think..."

"Sounds like the Princess Bar in Madripoor," Gambit said.

"Yeah that was it," Rogue said, snapping her fingers.

"Been there a few times."

"Ah kinda got that impression," she smirked at him. "Familiar with the ladies there, huh?"

"I t'ink it's fair t' say, cherie, dat yo' already know the answer t' dat question no?" he shrugged.

Rogue was silent as she considered him. She speared the last mouthful of food with her fork and before popping it into her mouth said:

"Y'know, Ah think ya might be right."

"Right about what?"

She swallowed her last bite and stood up.

"Maybe you're not as bad as Logan and Storm make out," she replied. "Be right back."

Gambit watched her walk away, admiring the sway of her hips. He was both pleased and unsettled at her comment, glad that she had chosen that moment to leave. For once in his life he didn't really know what to say in response, and was glad he didn't have to. He smiled to himself as he reached for his drink. Wasn't too many people able to render him lost for words.

Upon Rogue's return, Gambit asked her to dance.

"Ah thought ya said ya weren't much of a dancer?" she asked.

"I'm not, but I t'ink we can manage a slow song, no? Unless yo' really don't want t'."

Rogue paused, then smiled faintly.

"No, Ah'd like ta, Ah'm just... Ah apologise in advance if Ah tread on your toes."

Gambit chuckled as he stood and took her hand.

"Don't worry, cherie. I'm quick on my feet."

"Ah thought it was a slow song."

Gambit chuckled as he led her out to out to a more secluded part of the dance floor. He couldn't miss the slight smile at appeared on her face as he push his hand on her hip and she tentatively put her hand on his shoulder. She was just the right height for his tall frame, which pleased him no end.

It didn't take him long to notice, however, that Rogue was having a good deal of trouble looking at him. Certainly she avoided his eyes rather diligently.

"Nervous?" he inquired gently, wondering if maybe he shouldn't have suggested this.

"Ah... Ah don't usually get asked ta dance, is all," she replied after a moment's pause.

"Can't imagine why," he replied, taking a moment to lift her head so he could catch her eyes.

"No one wants ta dance with a leech," Rogue said, then cocked an eyebrow at him and added: "Except you, apparently."

Gambit snorted.

"Wimps."

Rogue laughed.

"Perhaps dat's the real problem cherie. Yo' haven't met any real men. Well, not until yo' met moi."

"Shall Ah pass that observation onta Logan?"

Gambit chuckled.

"Although having said that, he's one of the few that will give me a hug," Rogue said thoughtfully. "So Ah think he's a real man and not a girlie man."

"Girlie man. Schwarzenegger fan much?"

"It's just such a great term. Girlie man. Rolls off the tongue too."

He admired the way she smiled in amusement, eyeing her full lips and smirking at the irony that he would really like to kiss them right about now.

"Has anyone ever told yo' dat yo' have the most enchanting smile, cherie?"

Rogue caught her breath, taken aback not just at the change of subject, but the subject itself. The look he was giving her, the expression in his eyes was intense, although what it meant she didn't know.

"Ah, uhh, n-no," she stammered, belatedly realising a response was required.

"'Tis a crying shame," he replied softly. "The way it lights up your face makes yo' look even more beautiful, though I hardly thought such a t'ing was possible. Yo' blush prettily too. And dere's dat smile back again."

Rogue felt her heart beating faster as Gambit slowly slipped his hand up from her hip to the small of her back, holding her closer. Where there was once a comfortable gap between them there was now nothing and Rogue became all too aware of the closing distance between his face and hers. His lips and hers.

Abruptly, Rogue turned her head and rested it against his shoulder. Her heart was racing, all too aware at just how close to disaster she'd just come. Stupid, stupid, stupid! No matter how charming he was, she couldn't kiss him.

She closed her eyes, barely noticing as Gambit laid her other hand around his neck. Now both his hands were around her waist and Rogue sighed, enjoying being wrapped up in his arms. She became quite conscious of the feel of their bodies pressed up against each other, unable to remember the last time she'd been this close to another person - certainly not for such a prolonged period of time. She felt the rise and fall of their chests as they breathed, the shifting of the feet on the floor, the feel of his biceps beneath her hands, the firm bump against her leg. He must have something in his pocket. Although that was an odd spot for a... oh.

"Somet'ing funny, cherie?" Gambit inquired, feeling Rogue shudder with muffled laughter.

"Don't worry," she giggled.

No way she was explaining that one to him. That would be way too embarrassing.

* * *

As predicted, Logan was there waiting for their return. He had the door open the moment he heard the car pull up and leaned against the door frame as Gambit walked Rogue to the door.

"11:59," Logan observed.

"Before midnight," Gambit smirked at him.

"Cutting it a little fine, Cajun -" Logan stopped, his eyes narrowing as his gaze fell on the collar of Gambit's shirt. "Is that lipstick?"

Rogue bit down on her bottom lip, watching the scene unfold with a great deal of amusement.

"Mebbe," Gambit replied, his eyes twinkling with merriment.

Logan growled.

"Ah think this is your cue ta leave, sugah," Rogue grinned at him.

"Yo' could be right cherie."

Snikt.

"In fact, I'd say it's definitely, time t' leave," Gambit replied, backing down the stairs towards the opened car door. "Until next week, ma chere."

"Have a good night," Rogue called after him.

She laughed as Gambit dived into the car, taking off without even closing the door. One thing she definitely had to give him, his speed and agility gave him a distinct advantage in evading the Wolverine. Add to that, the way he drove indicated he probably had a lot of experience with narrow escapes (getaway cars, perhaps). He only just missed Logan's claws penetrating the back tyre. They heard his triumphant laughter as he sped towards the gates, finally getting the car door closed. The look Logan gave Rogue was absolutely priceless.

"You're not going out with him again," Logan said fiercely.

"G'night Logan," Rogue grinned at him.

* * *

Rogue slept in the next morning and when she entered the dining hall, most of her friends were starting to leave.

"Hey Rogue," Tracy said. "Have a good night?"

"Yeah, it was lots of fun," Rogue nodded, then grinned broadly. "Oh, by the way, y'know that theory ya'll had about why Remy was datin' me?"

"Which theory was that?" Kitty frowned.

"The impotent theory?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah that. Ah don't believe he's having that particular problem."

"Oooh," Jubilee said, her face lighting up. "Tell all!"

Rogue shook her head and poured her orange juice.

"Aww, you can't leave us hanging like that," Tracy said. "What happened? We have to know!"

Rogue chuckled wickedly and didn't say another word.

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. I've been completely blown away by your enthusiasm and value your feedback. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story and that I don't disappoint (I'm feeling the pressure, haha).

On a side note, there was a Deadpool/Cable comic Gambit was in where Deadpool said in his little commentary the line about Gambit's non-mutant power being annoying people. I thought it was hilarious (and so true).


	5. GoKarting

**Chapter 4: Go-Karting**

"Lipstick on the collar?"

Rogue grinned at Storm as she wiped the engine grease off her hands.

"Yep."

"Do I want to know?"

"Ah'm guessing ya do, seeing as how you went ta all the effort of comin' down ta the garage ta talk ta me," Rogue chuckled. "We just felt like seeing if we could stir up Logan."

"It was Remy's idea, wasn't it?"

"And Ah'm so glad he thought of it. You should have seen the look on Logan's face. Priceless!"

Storm sighed.

"Only Remy would deliberately provoke Logan into trying to kill him."

Rogue laughed.

"Ah like him. He's a little too fascinated by muh arms, but he's fun and he makes me laugh and he even agreed ta go go-karting with me."

"You finally got someone to go go-karting with you," Storm smiled.

"Yep, and it's gonna be fun," Rogue grinned. "During the day, of course. He's gonna pick me up while Logan's in the danger room."

"Probably wise."

Silence.

"Is this the part where ya warn me - again - about how Remy is with women and that Ah need ta be careful and blah, blah, blah?"

"So, you have been listening."

"You and Logan both know Remy a lot longer than Ah have, and Ah appreciate your concern. Really, Ah do. But he's been really great these two dates and to be honest, he makes you and Logan - well, mostly Logan - look like you're being completely irrational."

"Yet we're talking about the same guy who likes to push to Logan's buttons just to see if he can get away with it."

"It's really sad, huh?"

"What? That he likes to push Logan's buttons or he makes Logan look irrational?"

"Both."

Storm gave her a faint smile.

"I still don't like it. I think I'll be much happier when this whole dating business is over."

"Ah hope that when the datin's over we can be friends," Rogue nodded. "Go-karting, Storm. Go-karting!"

* * *

"Hey Bobby. You're looking happy this mornin'," Rogue said as she sat down with him.

"Oh, just went out with Susie again last night," he replied.

"Yeah? Things are going well, huh?"

"You could say that. She has some... interesting friends."

"Ah distrust the way ya say that."

"I got lucky."

"Oh dear."

"I got _real_ lucky."

"Ah have a feeling Ah don't want ta know."

Bobby chuckled.

"Hey, do you know what happened to Logan on his date? No one seems to know..."

"Ah'm not really sure."

"Maybe we should deliberately injure you in the danger room so you can absorb him and find out."

"... Ah'd rather not."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because Ah'm worried about what Ah might see. Worse, what Ah might relive."

"Do you suppose Storm knows?"

"Ah'm not sure."

"It was rather rainy that day."

"Jealous maybe?"

"They should really just get together," Bobby nodded. "It's not like we all don't already know they like each other."

"Storm did bid on him at the auction. That's a good sign right?"

"We can only hope. Say, how are you and Remy going?"

"Pretty good, Ah think."

"Heard about the other night."

"That was hilarious. Ah think Remy's the first person Ah've ever met who deliberately tries ta get on Logan's nerves."

"Death wish."

"Quite possibly. He is voluntarily dating a gal with poisonous skin."

"This is true."

"And more to the point, _touches_ a gal with poisonous skin."

Bobby paused and looked at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"He does? You mean he..."

"Oh not anywhere inappropriate, stupid. Ah don't know what you did with Susie - or her friends - last night Bobby, but clearly your mind needs a thorough scrubbin'."

Bobby laughed and shrugged.

* * *

As Rogue watched the gates open she was taken aback at the sight of Gambit on his motorcycle, as opposed to the car he'd been driving the last two times. She gave a wolf-whistle as he pulled up at the door step.

"Hi sexy," she said, then lifted her head to look at Gambit. "Hi Remy."

He chuckled and tossed her his second helmet.

"Bonjour cherie," he said. "Where's M'sieur Claws?"

"Logan? Danger room," Rogue replied as she put on the helmet.

Gambit smirked to himself as Rogue slipped on the bike behind him, enjoying the feel of her body pressed up against his and her arms wrapped tight around him. A moment later they were off. Gambit had previously located the go-kart track so he knew exactly where to go and before long they were pulling up in the parking lot.

"May as well keep the helmet, cherie," Gambit said. "Hire costs extra."

"Oh, so that's why ya took the bike?" Rogue teased him. "Cheap."

"Nah, I've always preferred the bike, and I figured yo' probably wouldn't be wearing a skirt t'day," he replied and wrapped his free arm around her waist as they headed to the admin block.

Not long thereafter, the two were in their go-karts waiting at the starting line with everyone else. Feet were feeling itchy against accelerators as they anticipated the light change. Rogue glanced over at Gambit, his kart next to hers. She couldn't see his face through the visor, nevertheless, Gambit catch her looking and gave her a cheeky salute. Rogue's attention was brought back to the lights just as they changed to green and they were off.

For the most part the two stayed within range of each other. Not so much because they were trying to, more because they were going at the same speeds. Inevitably, a good-natured rivalry began, each seeking to gain a lead on the other as they sped around the track. As their first ten minute session came to a close, it was Gambit who crossed the 'finish line' first.

"Beatcha," he grinned at her.

"Just," Rogue dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Ah'll beat ya this time, Swamp Rat."

"Ooh Swamp Rat? We're at the pet names stage o' the relationship are we now, cherie?"

Rogue poked her tongue out at him and he winked back at her.

"Shut up and drive," she said.

He grinned at her. They pulled their helmets back on and got ready for the second session.

* * *

"It's getaway cars, isn't it?" Rogue demanded accusingly as they made their way to the small cafe on site.

Gambit chuckled. Out of the four sessions they'd just enjoyed, Rogue had only made it across the finish line once before him.

"Could be, chere. Could be. Although, personally I prefer heists where there is no pursuit," he paused, then grinned at her, looking her up and down suggestively. "Unless dere's a woman involved."

"Police or security guards?"

"Both. I just love a woman in uniform," Gambit joked.

Rogue gave him a slight smirk.

"Really?" she said coyly. "The X-men uniform is black leather."

"Best uniform ever."

Rogue laughed. Once they ordered their food they sat down to eat at a table by a window that looked out on the track.

"Going t' eat hot chips wit' your gloves on?" he inquired curiously.

"Yep."

"Won't dey get greasy?"

"Yep."

"Doesn't dat seem a little silly?"

"Well, if we weren't sharin' the bowl -"

"Chere, take 'em off," he said, shaking his head. "I'm sure we can avoid putting our hands in the bowl at the same time, no? We're both co-ordinated people."

Rogue smiled.

"Okay," she conceded.

"So here's what I'm t'inking, River Rat -"

"River Rat?"

"If I'm Swamp Rat, you're River Rat. Next time we decide t' go racing: bumper cars."

Rogue laughed.

"Ah like it."

"But next week, we should go bowling."

"Ooh, Ah love bowling."

"I'll pick yo' up on my bike again."

"Yay."

Gambit chuckled and Rogue grinned at him.

"Yes, it's true," she nodded. "Ah'm having a secret love affair with your Harley."

"And yo' only met t'day."

"Or did we?"

"Mon dieu, it explains everyt'ing. The late nights, the suspiciously low fuel tanks, the worn out suspension..."

Rogue laughed.

From there the discussion continued on motorbikes. Rogue told him about her 'baby' and explained that she was the mechanic at Xaviers.

"Used ta be Scott took care of that stuff, but then he died and Ah was the graduating student with the best marks so... kinda happened by default Ah guess," she shrugged. "Ah don't mind. Don't have ta wear gloves ta work, so that's a nice bonus."

While they were still on the subject of vehicles, Gambit mentioned that he used to have a plane.

"Had t' retire her a few years back - gets to a point where they get more expensive t' maintain dan dey're worth. Took Logan up a couple o' times. He hated it."

Rogue paused and pointed a chip at him.

"He told ya ta watch where you're going and you asked him if he meant the clouds?"

Gambit laughed.

"Dat definitely sounds like a conversation we'd have."

Rogue chuckled. Before long the bowl of chips was empty and Gambit watched while Rogue licked the salt off her fingers. His mind didn't even register her wiping them after with the napkin, he was far too busy imagining hauling Rogue out of the chair and pinning her up against the wall. He'd kiss her breathless, run his hands up her body, caress her fine womanly features and could even hear her moan his name in pleasure:

"Remy?"

Something brown flew across his eyes. Gambit blinked and pulled back seeing Rogue waving her now-gloved hand in front of his face.

"Hello in there?"

"Oh, uhh, sorry," he said.

"You looked like you were a million miles away."

"Nah, only about three feet."

"Oookay... Ya ready for another ride?"

Gambit started, then realised she was talking about the go-karts.

"Uhh, sure, just, give me a second."

"Okay, well, Ah'll just put the rubbish in the bin then."

Gambit tried very hard - erm, very _diligently_ not to watch Rogue walk to the bin and admire the way her hips swayed back and forth. She must be doing it on purpose. Right?

"Ready ta go now, Swamp Rat?"

Gambit grabbed his helmet and slowly stood up.

"Oh, I'm ready all right," he drawled with his usual smirk on his face.

"'Bout time," Rogue replied.

* * *

Storm was the one that noticed their return, having been up on the roof when she heard Gambit's motorcycle enter the grounds. A few winds and she floated down to the ground to greet them as they pulled up.

"Have a good time?" she inquired.

Rogue grinned as she handed the helmet to Gambit.

"Yep," she replied cheerfully. "Waiting for us?"

"On the contrary. I was tending to my plants."

"Of course. Ah should have known. Ah think Logan's making me paranoid," Rogue joked.

"Speaking of which, you are aware that Logan has you on in the danger room in an hour?"

"He does?"

"I believe he wanted to make a certain third date... difficult to attend."

Gambit chuckled, leaning against his motorcycle.

"He's in for a rude shock then," Rogue smirked. "Good thing Ah didn't mention why time Remy was picking me up, huh? Guess Ah'd better get going then. See ya next week, Swamp Rat."

"Au revoir, cherie."

Storm's gaze fell on Gambit, noting his eyes on Rogue as she made her way inside.

"You certainly figured out the way to our Rogue's heart," Storm said mildly as the door clicked shut.

Gambit lifted his head to meet Storm's eyes, his lips curled into a slight smirk.

"Why?" he inquired. "Is it working?"

"You tell me."

Gambit got up off his bike and sauntered over to Storm, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Y'know, cherie, dere was a time -"

"Same old Remy."

"Hmm," he said, his hand on her hip, tracing circles with his thumb. "I bet I still know how t' make yo' blush."

"Get off me."

"Why chere?" Gambit asked, moving his head in close to her ear. "Don't yo' t'ink if the Wolverine smelt me all over yo' he might get jealous and actually do somet'ing about it?"

Storm caught her breath.

"I don't know what you mean."

Gambit chuckled.

"Den you'd better go shower before he smells yo' cherie. Au revoir."

He gave her a cheeky salute and a smirk before turning and departing.

* * *

Logan eyed Rogue suspiciously as she entered the danger room. She was in a good mood. Too good a mood for someone who had been scheduled in the danger room when she should be preparing for and otherwise going out on a date.

"You'll work out with the team, and then we've got some solo work for you."

"Okey-dokey," Rogue replied cheerfully.

Yep, he was definitely missing something. Nevertheless the simulation started up and Rogue and the team got to work.

"He doesn't know, does he?" asked Bobby.

"Nope," Rogue grinned.

"How was go-karting?" asked Kitty.

"Great!"

Pete chuckled.

"Are you gonna tell him?" asked Tracy, pointing her thumb at the control room.

"Nope. Ah'm gonna see how long it take before he figures it out. A shower and a change of clothes so he can't smell Remy on me," Rogue said gleefully. "House has advantage."

As the first wave of attacks approached, conversation ceased, and the team got to work.

* * *

The door to the control room opened and Storm wandered in.

"How are things going?" she inquired.

Logan grunted.

"Team just left. Rogue's soloing. Level 8."

"Aren't you pushing her, just a bit?"

"She can do it."

"Hmm."

Logan paused, his nose locating the faint smell of Gambit, and he turned his head to look at Storm. Storm pretended not to notice and continued looking out the window.

"Gumbo's here?"

"Remy has been and gone, Logan. Hours ago."

Logan was silent for a moment, then growled.

"He's already taken her out."

"They went go-karting."

Logan growled again.

"No wonder she was in such a good mood."

"One thing I do have to hand to Remy, he has certainly improved Rogue's disposition lately."

"I'll improve his disposition."

There was silence for a moment.

"What was he doing, touching you anyway?"

Storm said nothing, but allowed a faint smile to touch her lips. She had been rather undecided on the matter of 'should she shower and change before meeting with Logan', but after teaching her day's classes, decided that she really didn't care if Logan smelt Gambit on her or not.

"Does Rogue know?"

"No. Remy is more discreet than that. But then, it's not like anything happened, Logan. Not really. Just... typical Remy."

"That's the problem, 'Ro," Logan practically snarled. "Touch means nothing to Gumbo, and everything to Rogue."

"True."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Because he's dating Rogue? Or because he touched me?"

"Both."

Storm turned her head slowly to catch Logan's eyes.

"Good answer."

For a moment all they did was look at each other, then Logan pulled Storm into his arms, his lips crashing down on hers.

* * *

**Sometime later:**

Rogue's hands rested on her knees, leaning over in the middle of the danger room and catching her breath. Slowly she raised herself up again, and wiped the sweat from her brow. What a workout! If she had been going out to dinner with Gambit tonight instead of lunch, so would have been so angry with Logan right about now. Going out was the last thing on her mind. What she really wanted was a nice, long, hot soak in the bath. Preferably with bubbles, because bubbles were fun, and she had some nice strawberry-scented bubble bath.

Nevertheless, Rogue was puzzled. It sure looked like the simulation was finished, so why wasn't there any response from Logan?

"Logan?"

No response.

"Uhh, Logan?" Rogue tried again. "Ah think the sim's finished."

Still no response.

"Logan! Are you there?"

Rogue looked around, worried that maybe she had missed something after all.

"Logan!"

She couldn't see any more enemies (although that didn't necessarily mean anything) and still Logan failed to respond.

"Computer: has this simulation finished?"

"Yes."

"Computer: Is anyone in the control room?"

"Yes."

"Well, why isn't anyone responding?" Rogue muttered. "Logan! What the hell?"

Rogue growled in a good approximation of the noise that usually came from Logan's mouth.

"Computer: Who is in the control room?"

"Logan and Ororo."

Rogue paused.

"Okay, so why wouldn't they be paying attention?" she asked herself.

There was silence in the danger room while Rogue contemplated this. Then she decided she didn't want to contemplate it. At all.

"Computer: Activate intercom."

"That function has been disabled."

"Computer: Enable intercom."

"That function has been disabled."

"Computer: Open doors."

"The door may not be opened while the simulation is still running."

"Figured you'd say that," Rogue muttered, then said: "Computer: End simulation."

"Please state your authorisation code."

"Rogue4378."

"You are not authorised to end this simulation."

"You suck Logan."


	6. Bowling

**Chapter 5: Bowling**

When Gambit pulled up outside the front door of the mansion he found Logan waiting for him.

"Bonjour Logan," he said. "Is Rogue in?"

"Yeah, she's on her way down," Logan replied, his eyes running across the motorcycle before resting back on Gambit's face. "Listen here, bub -"

"Ahh mon ami, dere was once a time where we truly were amis no? Den I have the audacity t' date Rogue and all o' a sudden the big mean Wolverine is back."

Scenting Rogue's imminent arrival, Logan went on, knowing she would hear:

"Just how many other women have you been _dating_ this week?"

"Uh uh," Gambit replied, tapping the side of his nose. "A gentleman never kisses and tells."

"Whoever said you were a gentleman?"

"Ah did," Rogue cut in as she stepped through the door. "Right on time as usual, Ah see."

"Of course, cherie," Gambit said suavely. "It wouldn't be polite t' keep a lady waiting."

Rogue smirked and turned back to look at Logan as she put her motorcycle helmet on.

"No, it isn't is it, Logan?"

"Rogue -"

"Do ya know what this jerk did ta me last week Remy?"

"No, I don't believe I do."

"He forgot Ah was in the danger room because he was too busy screwing Storm -"

"Rogue!"

Gambit snickered.

"And Ah couldn't get out because he'd locked the danger room controls so Ah was stuck in there _all night long_."

"Mon dieu, Rogue," said Gambit. "I don't know which shocks me more. Dat yo' were put in such a horrendous ordeal or dat someone forgot _yo'_!"

Rogue laughed while Logan rolled his eyes.

"And ya wonder why Ah like this guy," Rogue grinned at Logan as she climbed onto the motorcycle behind Gambit.

"Send my congratulations t' Stormy," Gambit added.

Logan growled as they departed.

* * *

Before Rogue changed into her bowling shoes she switched from her full gloves to a pair of fingerless ones.

"Didn't t'ink yo' had any o' those," Gambit said.

"Don't use 'em that often," she replied. "But have you ever tried to bowl with gloves on?"

Gambit chuckled.

"Non, I usually take them off too," he said. "Let's see, what names? Ahh I know!"

Rogue looked up at the scoreboard after changing her shoes and giggled.

"River Rat and Swamp Rat?"

"Oui. You're up first, cherie."

Rogue snickered and picked up the bowling ball. Gambit sat and watched, well pleased with his choice of date as it afforded him many opportunities to admire her form. He was infinitely grateful Rogue liked tight clothes.

After a gutter ball and a disappointing two pins falling on her second try, it was Gambit's turn. As he got up, he took hold of Rogue's wrist and trailed a finger across the covered back of her hand.

"Such belle fingers yo' have cherie," he said. "Long, slender -"

"Calloused."

"I bet dey feel as soft as silk."

"That's because you've never been on the receivin' end of muh right hook."

Gambit smiled and leaned into her, his lips dangerous close to her ear.

"You've got me on a hook, all right."

Rogue caught her breath, but before she could respond, he had moved past her and picked up his bowling ball. In one fell swoop he scored a strike. Rogue hugged her arms as Gambit turned around, a smirk on his face.

"Nice shot, Swampy," Rogue said.

"Merci."

The machine set up the pins and Rogue picked up her bowling ball.

_"Not a gutter. Not a gutter,"_ she thought to herself.

To say that Rogue was thoroughly disgusted come round five and that was the first time Gambit had scored anything less than a strike would be an understatement. Add to that, her own score was only 42.

"Bout time," she muttered, seeing the two pins Gambit had missed.

Gambit chuckled.

"What can I say. I'm just dat good."

"Go bowling often do you?"

"Not really. I'm just a natural."

"Uh huh. And here's me just happy if muh score is even close ta 100."

Gambit chuckled.

"I usually score the in 200s."

"You suck."

"Oui. I'm told I'm very good at it."

Rogue rolled her eyes. Gambit chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He felt her stiffen as his face approached her bare neck.

"Want some tips?" he inquired.

"Uhh, sure."

For the rest of that game and their second, Gambit gave Rogue helpful (and hands on) tips for improving her game. The first time Rogue scored a strike she clapped her hands together and did a mini happy dance. Gambit definitely liked watching that. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your point of view) she refrained from further bouncing with her few additional strikes and spares.

Once their two games were done (they seemed to go so fast) they decided to grab some lunch from the kiosk. Rogue waited a table while Gambit got in line, and drew absently on the table with her finger. She figured she should probably change her gloves back but she decided she really couldn't be bothered. Gambit didn't mind and he was really the only one in immediate danger. Rogue laughed to herself.

"Oooh, Rogue, wearing fingerless gloves in public. Scandalous," she giggled to herself.

She turned her head slightly to watch while Gambit leaned against the counter. She liked him, she knew that much. She enjoyed spending time with him and even though they'd only known each other a month it felt more like they'd known each other for years.

She looked back down at her bare fingers and chewed her bottom lip. Why was he going out with her though? Did he feel the same and enjoyed her company as much as she his? Or did he just like getting close to an untouchable girl? Logan had been pretty convinced that whatever Gambit's reasons were for continuing to date her, it wasn't about being nice. Well, Gambit did tell her he liked her or he wouldn't have asked her out again. But liked her how? A friend? A woman? A challenge?

Rogue sighed and shrugged slightly to herself, continue to draw absently on the table. What did it matter anyway? She'd never be able to get past the 'friends' stage with anyone, no matter how attractive or daring they might be and that was that. Whatever Gambit's interest in her was, she hoped they might continue to stay friends afterwards. It was all she could hope for.

"Yo' look lost in thought, cherie," Gambit said as he put down her hot dog and drink on the table.

"Yeah, a little," she replied with a shrug.

"Anyt'ing o' interest?"

"Nah, nothing in particular."

Like she'd really say what she'd really been thinking. She couldn't imagine how a reputed ladies man would interpret her desire to be friends, and wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"Dey got some pool table's over dere," Gambit said, gesturing with his thumb. "Want a game or deux when we're done eating?"

"Sure," Rogue replied, then grinned cheekily at him. "And no, Ah won't require any tips on how t' play."

"Pity," he replied, giving her a sly smile.

As planned, after they finished eating, Rogue and Gambit headed to the pool tables and set up a game.

"Oh, that's what Ah was gonna mention," Rogue said. "Our date next week is gonna be the last one for a while."

Rogue was too busy lining up her shot on the pool table to notice Gambit's frown.

"Why's dat, cherie?"

Rogue hit the cue ball and watched in satisfaction as the 4-ball sank.

"Ah'm going ta Spain."

"Oh really? What's in Spain?"

"A house."

"I imagine there's a few o' those."

Rogue paused long enough to miss her next shot and wondered if she really wanted to have this conversation with a thief. At last she shrugged.

"Ah came inta muh inheritance a few months ago," she said. "Including a place in Spain. So Ah'm headed up there, check things out."

Gambit nodded as he studied the table.

"Fair enough, cherie. How long will yo' be up there?"

"Three weeks. Ah'm hoping ta get some sight-seeing in."

"Anyone going wit' yo'?"

"Nope, just me. Fortunately, Aunt Irene has a friend taking care of the place who speaks English."

"Want some company?" Gambit asked with a wink.

"Do you speak Spanish?"

Gambit grinned as he watched the 13 and the 15 sink, then sighed dramatically as he caught Rogue's eye.

"Why couldn't your Tante have a place in France?"

Rogue laughed.

"Ah think it's probably a good thing, Swamp Rat. That would be such a long date, Ah'd think Ah'd owe you some by the time we got back."

Gambit deliberately and slowly ran his eyes over her, enough to make Rogue shiver from the attention.

"I could handle dat kind o' debt."

He grinned to himself as he turned back to the pool table, knowing her face was probably bright red right about now.

"Besides, uhh, Logan would probably kill you..." Rogue stammered.

Gambit chuckled.

"Dat homme," he said, shaking his head after sinking another ball. "Don't cross paths dat often but we have gone cruising fo' chicks t'gether. Doesn't even consider going after m' ass until I start seeing yo'. Daddy's little girl."

"He's not muh father."

"Mebbe not biologically, cherie, but he acts more protective dan some real fathers I've met."

"Well, Ah imagine most fathers don't have claws."

"Dat's true," Gambit grinned at her. "Your turn."

"Ah noticed."

Rogue considered the table and much to Gambit's surprise discovered she was going for a behind the back shot. Intent on her shot, she didn't notice the way his eyes fell on her chest. Nor did she realise just how... appreciative Gambit was of seeing it poke out like that. Rogue was far more interesting in knocking the 5-ball into the pocket, which she did with much satisfaction.

Had Rogue looked at Gambit at all while she moved around the table for her second shot, she would have seen his eyes follow her hungrily, but she didn't. She didn't even notice the explosive breath he let out.

_"Have to stop eyeing her off, Remy,"_ Gambit thought to himself. _"Not gonna do either of you any good. I know you've picked up women as challenges before but Rogue can't be one of those girls. You'll just leave once you've won the challenge and then what? You'll be fine, but she'll go back to having no one willing to touch her. So no. No, you're not even going to consider all the ways you could get around her mutation because then you'll just be tempted to try them out."_

He then proceeded to wonder when he started caring about the innocence of the women he dated.

"Remy? Hello?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry chere. My turn is it?"

"Uh huh. Lost in thought?"

"Oui, but yo' seem t' have found me."

Rogue snickered.

"So, Spain, hein?"

"Yep."

"Guess we'll have t' do somet'ing special next week before our dating goes on hiatus, no?"

"Sure, that might be nice. Anything in particular in mind?"

Gambit sunk his last ball and frowned as he considered the table.

"Oui," he said.

"And?" Rogue inquired when he didn't say anything further.

Gambit missed the black ball and gestured for Rogue to take her turn.

"And I t'ink I'll keep it a surprise."

"Okay."

"Besides, I t'ink the Wolverine will be very upset wit' moi if he knew what I was planning."

Rogue laughed.

"More upset than the lipstick on the shirt?" she asked as she lined up her shot.

"Oui."

"That was so funny."

Gambit chuckled.

"He was all set ta prevent me from seeing ya again," she grinned. "Damn, missed. And organised me ta be in the danger room for when he thought ya were gonna take me out. But of course, then he goes and traps me in there overnight and wonders why Ah'm angry with him the next morning. He didn't dare try that tactic today."

"Yo' put the Wolverine in his place, did yo'?"

"Ya bet Ah did! Ah was worn out from not just a team sim but a solo sim on level-freaking-_eight_, and by the time Ah was finished Ah was exhausted and sweaty and Ah just wanted a bath and ta go to bed. But is that what happens? Noooooo. Ah end up sleeping in the danger room all freaking night until the first session of the next day starts and do you know what he said ta me?"

"What did he say?"

"Stripes, what are you doing in here?"

Gambit snickered as he sunk the black ball.

"What the hell did he think Ah was doing? He forgot me, the selfish, over-bearing, animalistic jerk with the mental capacity of a hormonal teenage boy whenever he's in the same room with Storm!"

"Did yo' actually say dat t' him?"

"You bet Ah did."

"And you're still alive? I'm impressed!"

"Nah what's even more impressive is that the entire mornin' class was there, listening ta me scream at him and he just had ta stand there and take it. The entire school knew in half an hour what he and Storm had gotten up to. Bastard. There was no way he was getting away with that one. He's been trying ta get back on muh good side ever since."

"Having much success?"

"Ah'm very good a keeping a grudge."

Gambit chuckled.

"Another game?" he asked.

"Sure.

* * *

Gambit walked Rogue to the door, her hand tucked in his. She turned to face him as they reached the door.

"Well, uhh, guess Ah'll see ya next week then," she said.

"Guess yo' will," he replied.

He let go of her hand and ran a couple of fingers through her white streak. Rogue smiled faintly.

"Well, uhh, have good day."

For a moment Gambit didn't say anything, his eyes intent on her. Subconsciously he leaned into her, their faces drawing dangerously close.

"I'll pick yo' up on the bike again," he said, clearing his throat.

"Okay."

Rogue's hand found the door handle and she turned it.

"See ya," she said.

The sound of the door opening seemed to break Gambit out of his trance. A smile crossed his lips and he gave her a small wave.

"Until den, ma chere," he replied.

Rogue slipped in through the front door and then leaned against the wall as it shut. She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm her racing heart. Had he been trying to do what she thought he was? She couldn't recall a time where she had been simultaneously so terrified and thrilled.

Gambit pulled his helmet back on and cursed to himself as he got back on his motorcycle. He found her just a little too alluring. Maybe he should stop seeing her before he did something they'd both regret.

Maybe.

He was still committed to next week though.

And then she was away for three weeks.

Plenty of time to sort though this... right?

* * *

Rogue opened the door to her bedroom and her eyes landed on the basket on her bed. Curious, she wandered over and smiled when she saw the flowers, the chocolate and a bottle of her favourite bubble bath. Tied to the handle was an apology note from Logan and Storm.

She hadn't been in her room very long when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and Storm stepped inside.

"Hi Storm. Peace offering, huh?"

"Indeed. We would have given it to you sooner, but we felt we should wait until we were sure you were in a good mood."

Rogue laughed lightly.

"Well, thanks. And it's working."

Rogue put the bubble bath down and looked away. Storm frowned slightly.

"Did something happen? she asked.

Rogue hesitated then took a deep breath.

"Ah... Ah think he was going ta kiss me. Maybe. Ah don't know."

"I see."

"Which is stupid because he'd only hurt himself kissing me, so why would he want to do a thing like that?"

Storm sighed softly.

"This was what Logan and I have been afraid of," she said. "Remy is not the kind of person who is deterred by the word 'untouchable'. In fact he's more likely to take it as a challenge to prove you're not."

"Ya think he's just gonna try and figure out a way to get around muh mutation and then pack up and leave when he's done?"

"Yes."

"Ya couldn't have just told me that outright?"

"I did tell you he was a heart breaker. Fact is, I was hoping he'd behave himself for once."

Rogue was silent for a time.

"No one's ever tried ta figure out away around muh mutation. Well, Bobby tried, but only the once, y'know? He didn't try anything else after that failed."

"Interested in what he might come up with?"

Rogue rubbed her hands together.

"Yes. No. Ah don't know. I have no objection ta experimentin' but..."

"You'd rather experiment with someone who liked you for you."

"Exactly. Fact is, Ah thought, Ah thought maybe we could be friends y'know? We've had fun and we get along and we have things in common and stuff..." Rogue sighed. "Ah hate being confused. He might not have tried anything at all y'know. Ah mean, he does like ta get up close and personal, so maybe I was imagining things."

"That's possible too," Storm conceded. "He does have a rather small definition of what qualifies as 'personal space'. Probably one of the things that makes him such a good pick pocket."

Rogue laughed nervously.

"Rogue, I can't tell you what's going on with him. Sometimes I don't even think he knows what's going on with him. I can't tell you what his motivations are in dating you, but I can tell you this much: he will never make you do anything you don't want to do. He may try to seduce you, but he'll never force you."

Rogue nodded slowly.

"Well," she said. "He said he's going ta do something special next week before Ah go ta Spain, and then Ah have three weeks ta figure out what Ah want ta do."

"Something special?"

"Ah have no idea what he has in mind. Except that he said Logan would want to kill him if he knew," Rogue shrugged. "Ah think Remy could decide ta take me ice skating or for a walk in the park and Logan would still want ta kill him, so that doesn't exactly narrow it down very much."

Storm smiled.


	7. Candlelight Dinner

**Chapter 6: Candlelight Dinner**

Rogue frowned at the sight of Bobby's wrist.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine," he said, sounding nervous all the while.

"Did something happen with your date with Susie last night?"

"Well... kinda..."

Rogue looked at him.

"They just tied me to the bed, that's all."

"They?"

"Susie, Yvonne and Petra."

"You know, Ah've decided Ah don't want ta hear the end of this story."

Bobby chuckled faintly.

* * *

"You'll have her back by midnight," Logan was saying.

"Ahem," Rogue coughed.

Logan glanced at her.

"You'll have her back by 2am -"

Gambit chortled as the front door flew open and Kitty came running out.

"You!" she said pointing accusingly at Gambit.

"Aww, man," Rogue sighed. "Remy, this is Kitty. Kitty, Remy."

"Stop picking her up on your motorcycle!" Kitty demanded, poking Gambit in the chest. "We went to all this trouble to convince Rogue to finally get some skirts and what happens? She wears one of them once. First date when she gets back from Spain, you're picking her up in the car and she's wearing a skirt. Got it?"

Gambit took the hand she was poking him with and kissed the back of it suavely.

"Got it," he agreed. "Besides, why wouldn't I want a chance t' look at those pretty legs o' hers, no?"

"Exactly!" Kitty nodded. "See Rogue? Even Remy gets it."

Behind them Logan growled.

"Oh uhh, hi Logan," Kitty said. "Didn't see you there."

"The Cajun does not need any further encouragement to look at Rogue. Any part of Rogue."

"Absolutely. In fact, I'll just be heading back inside now. Have a good night Rogue!"

Kitty zipped back inside before Logan could decide that she needed to do an extra danger room session or two.

"And on dat note, we should be off," Gambit said. "We're on a timer."

He climbed back on his motorcycle and Rogue behind him.

"2am!" He called after them. "Or I'm coming after you!"

Halfway to their destination, it started to rain. When at last they arrived at the holiday apartments where Gambit was staying, both were partially soaked.

"Where are we?" Rogue asked.

"My place," Gambit arrived. "Been renting an apartment."

"You're right. Logan would kill you if he knew."

Rogue didn't know what to think of Gambit taking her back to his place. She was definitely starting to wonder what exactly he meant by 'special'. They stepped into the elevator and Gambit pressed the button for his floor before taking Rogue's hand.

"I should have thought t' ask Stormy t' make sure it didn't rain t'night," he muttered. "What's the point of being friends with a weather witch if yo' don't ask a favour once in awhile?"

"Umm, because she's a nice person?"

"... Shh!" Gambit grinned. "Oh well, it just means we'll have t' have dinner inside instead o' on the balcony like I'd planned. Dere's a good view from up here. Stupid rain."

"Well, Ah'm sure it'll still be nice," Rogue replied.

They got off the elevator and headed to Gambit's apartment. He opened the door and let her in first before following her and dumping his helmet on the table.

"Need t' check on dinner. Just make yourself at home."

"Okay," Rogue replied.

She put her helmet down as well and looked around. It was fairly sparse, but there was a couple of lounges and a widescreen television. There were a few DVDs sitting on the coffee table. Rogue wandered over to the balcony doors and peered out. The heavy rain obscured the view. Rogue pulled off her leather jacket, wet from the rain but not soaked. It was her jeans that were soaked and she rather wished she'd worn her leather ones instead. Oh well, far too late now. She slung her jacket over the backs of one of the chairs and then wandered toward the kitchenette.

"How's dinner?" she asked. "Smells nice."

"Merci," Gambit replied. "It's going t' be a few more minutes."

"You didn't leave anything on while you were picking me up, did ya?"

"Not'ing dat would burn the place down," he grinned at her.

"Can Ah do anything ta help?"

"Non, yo' just sit dere and look pretty."

"Darn, if only ya gave me more notice..."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right, chere. Oh well, I'll just have t' make do wit' gorgeous, no?"

Rogue snickered and Gambit grinned at her. He leaned over and touched her arm where the skin showed between her sleeve and her glove with his covered fingers.

"Teasing me again, cherie?"

"Right, because it was you Ah was thinking of when Ah got dressed."

"Yo' t'ink about me when you're naked? Why chere, I had no idea yo' felt dat way."

"No! Ah was being sarcastic!" Rogue exclaimed, blushing furiously.

Gambit chuckled, then was distracted from whatever smart remark he would have come up with by the cooking food.

"Okay cherie," he said finally. "Yo' just sit yourself down and close your eyes."

"Close muh eyes?"

"I was going t' surprise yo' wit' everyt'ing on the balcony, but since that plan has had t' change, you're just going t' have t' close your eyes. Now, will yo' go willingly, or do I have t' blindfold yo'?" Gambit asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"A blindfold will not be neccesary," she replied dryly.

Gambit watched as Rogue sauntered over to the chairs and sat down. He smiled as he saw her eyes close and got to work serving and preparing the table. Rogue sat there, listening to Gambit move around and then finally heard a click and sensed the room had gone dark.

"Okay, yo' can open your eyes now."

Rogue did so and smiled when she saw the lighted candles. A plate of jambalaya sat in front of each of them, along with a champagne glass.

"Wow," she said.

Gambit smiled.

"I take it yo' like then?"

"Yeah, yeah Ah do," she replied with a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Hey," Rogue said after her first bite. "This is really good."

"Yo' sound so surprised," Gambit replied, amused.

"Ah just didn't have ya picked as a cook."

"I'm just full of surprises."

"Ah'm adequate muhself. Unlike Kitty, who has been permanently removed from the kitchen roster."

Gambit laughed.

"Kitty's the one who wants yo' t' wear more skirts?"

"Yep. She's getting married in a couple of months too."

"Ahh. Send her my congratulations then."

"Ah will. She asked me ta be her maid of honour. Unfortunately this includes being forced ta wear pink."

"How terrible."

"It is terrible," Rogue nodded. "Don't mock me."

"Now why would I do a t'ing like dat?"

"Because you can."

"Can't argue wit' dat."

"On the bright side, Ah get ta organise the Hen's night and make a speech at the wedding."

"And what mischief are yo' ladies planning on getting up to?"

"Haven't decided yet. Ah'm seriously considering embarrassing Kitty, but maybe Ah should leave the embarrassing anecdotes for muh speech. So hard ta decide."

"Male strippers?"

Rogue gave a slightly embarrassed giggle.

"Jubes wants me ta go down that route, but eh, Ah don't know. Not really muh thing. Although it probably would embarrass Kitty... actually that's probably why she asked me ta be her maid of honour."

Gambit chuckled, then considered her for a moment.

"Let's show Rogue all the t'ings she can't have?"

Rogue threw him a startled look. Gambit shrugged.

"Just somet'ing yo' said t' me the night o' the auction."

"We spoke?"

"Briefly."

"Argh. Ah hardly remember that night. Tracy and Ah decided ta play a drinking game."

"How'd yo' turn an auction into a drinking game?"

"Shirt swingers, every time Lucy described the guy as being hot -"

"Well, dat would have been every single lot."

"Yeah," Rogue giggled. "Every time the bid hit 200, 500 and so on. Ah don't usually drink that much."

"Hmm, so yo' don't remember me going onstage?"

"Sorry. Most of the later lots are a blur. I barely remember Logan going up."

"Aww, yo' missed me wit' my shirt off," he said, winking at her. "Mebbe I should reenact it fo' yo'."

"Uhh, you don't have ta do that," Rogue replied, looking back down at her food.

"Yeah it would just get boring after awhile anyway," Gambit said after a pause. "Seriously I was up dere fo' so long it was startin' t' get a bit tedious. Dere are only so many moves yo' can do before it gets repetitive."

Rogue laughed softly.

"Ten dollar increments indeed. I liked your method of standing up and yelling new bids."

"Oh dear."

"It was cute."

"Ah think it's a good thing Ah don't remember."

"I thought yo' were sexy."

"Thought Ah was, huh?"

"Now Ah know yo' are."

Rogue smiled.

After dinner, Gambit packed everything up and took it back to the kitchen. Rogue offered to help, but Gambit dismissed that, saying he wasn't planning on cleaning up until the morning, and why didn't she pick out a movie. Upon his return, Gambit sat down beside her on the lounge.

"_Die__ Hard_," Rogue said, handing the DVD to him.

"Hmm, what a way to go, huh?"

Rogue blinked, then elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's nasty," she said.

"I can't help myself," he chuckled.

He got up, set up the movie and sat back down again. He hit 'play' on the remote before putting it down and wrapping his arm around Rogue shoulders, tugging her into him. Rogue snickered as his gloved fingers found the gap in between her glove and her sleeve again.

"Arm fetish," she said.

Gambit grinned, then pulled her glove off.

"Hey!"

"But it's such a sexy arm, cherie," he said. "Why wouldn't I want t' play wit' it?"

"If ya end up getting absorbed, don't blame me, Swamp Rat," Rogue glowered at him.

Gambit chuckled.

"I'm not afraid."

Rogue snorted.

"Yeah? That's what muh ex-boyfriend said."

"Hmph," Gambit grunted. "Girlie man."

Rogue couldn't help but smile when he pulled off her second glove, as if in defiance of the very idea. He turned his head and whispered into her ear:

"Hardcore arm porn."

Rogue snickered and gave him a soft whack in the stomach.

"Idiot," she said.

He chuckled mischievously and she sighed, enjoying the way he stroked her arm. She liked being curled up next to him on the lounge like this. He made it very easy for her to forget that she was untouchable and at the same time made that knowledge painful. Still, right now she felt safe and wanted and - with a smile crossing her lips - special. If this was the effect Gambit had on all the women he dated, it was little wonder that Storm and Logan were so worried.

All week Rogue's conversation with Storm about Gambit and the likelihood that he would consider her mutation a challenge rather than a hindrance had haunted her. She didn't know what she thought about the idea. When they arrived at Gambit's apartment she'd wondered if he'd try something, but so far gloves coming off was as far as he'd gone. She didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed.

Gambit was finding Rogue to be rather distracting, but then he could watch _Die Hard_ any time. He couldn't play with Rogue any time and he was rather enjoying it. He liked running his fingers down her arm, wrapping up her hand in his and rubbing her inside wrist with tender care. He wondered, not for the first time, what Rogue's skin would feel like to touch properly. A part of him was sorely tempted to take off his own glove and find out. Perhaps her mutation wouldn't kick in straight away and he could see for himself. It couldn't hurt that much.

He liked having her tucked under his arm. She fit rather neatly against him and he smiled when he realised her hand was on his leg. He fingers ran in slow circles about his knee. Gambit figured Rogue mustn't have realised what she was doing because after a minute or so she took her hand back. He missed her hand and put it back on his knee. This resulted in a nervous giggle from Rogue.

"Why should I have all the fun?" he said softly into her ear.

Gambit didn't see the smile that appeared on Rogue's face, but he did feel her fingers go back to work on his knee again. Of course, this set him to wondering what it might be like to feel her hands on his skin.

Once again he returned to his mental debate. To pursue things with Rogue or to leave them be? He liked her. He liked her _a lot_. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about her and didn't really want to.

Laying Rogue down on the lounge and ravaging her was deeply appealing right now.

The movie began to draw to it's conclusion and Gambit found his lips kissing the top of Rogue's head through her hair repeatedly. As his mind was contemplating whether he could use her hair as a sufficient shield to kiss down her neck, the movie ended.

"So, uhh, it's still early," Rogue said tentatively. "Want to watch the second one?"

Gambit shrugged.

"Sure," he replied.

"Okay, great."

He got up to change the discs over. When he got back, he noticed that Rogue had pulled her gloves back on.

"Bit cold," she said.

"Hmm," Gambit said, sitting back down on the lounge. "Let me warm yo' up again?"

Rogue chuckled softly, as if she expected that response from him. She probably had. He wrapped her up in his arms as the movie began. Part way through, Gambit gave into the temptation to start kissing her once more. It wasn't until after he'd started experimenting with using her hair as a shield against her neck that Rogue's hand came shooting up between his lips and her neck.

"Please don't."

He was silent for a moment, then finally said "Okay."

"Ah'm sorry."

"I didn't want t' make yo' uncomfortable, cherie. But you're just so darn kissable."

Rogue giggled.

"Well, it's not that Ah don't like it, but Ah don't want ta hurt you."

"Kissing hair's not much fun anyway."

* * *

Rogue woke up the next morning and was momentarily confused. She was lying down on the lounge, being spooned by Gambit. She tensed up for a moment, but realised that he was still breathing and there wasn't any sign of him in her head, so they must have managed to avoid skin to skin contact. She sighed in relief and shifted around slightly to look at him.

His longish hair was laying about all over the place and partially covering his face. Her hand was moving before she was aware of it and she ran her fingers lightly across his face. His eyes shot open when her thumb touched his lips and she jerked her hand back guiltily. For a moment they just looked at each other, then Gambit smiled.

"Morning cherie," he said.

"Mornin'."

"What time is it?"

"No idea, but Ah'm guessing that it's well past 2am."

"Surprised Logan hasn't broken down the door."

"Nah, it rained last night, remember? Washed away the scent."

"It did, didn't it?" Gambit considered. "We should take advantage and run away t'gether."

Rogue laughed and started to sit up.

"But Ah still have this trip ta Spain ta go on, sugah."

"Okay, fine, next time it rains we can run away t'gether."

Rogue snorted, and whatever reply she would have come up with was interupted by the ringing of Gambit's phone. He grunted and reluctantly got up to answer it.

"Gambit."

"Remy! Where are you and what have you done with Rogue?" Storm demanded.

"Good morning t' yo' too, Stormy. I'm at home and well, what haven't I done wit' Rogue?" he replied suggestively.

Rogue threw Gambit a startled look.

"Home? You took Rogue home?"

In the background Gambit could hear Logan's voice saying "I'm going to kill him!"

"Well where else were we going t' get authentic, home-cooked Cajun food? I don't t'ink yo' would have approved o' moi taking Roguey all the way t' N'Awlins. Although, Tante Mattie is a much better cook dan I."

"Remy... bring Rogue back now."

"Sure, sure. Right after breakfast and yo' have a chance t' cool the Wolverine down no? We fell asleep on the lounge during a _Die Hard_ movie marathon and only just got up."

"A _Die Hard_ marathon,' Storm repeated.

"Oh he's going to die hard all right," Logan growled in the background.

"Tell Logan I'd rather not die before I've had a chance t' do somet'ing about the erection. Although how he plans on giving me -"

"Remy!"

"It's far too early in the morning t' start censoring dirty comments. Especially when I've just woken up wit' a belle femme in my arms. "

"You don't censor them anyway."

"Shows what yo' know," Gambit yawned. "Calm the old man fo' moi will yo' chere? We'll be over in an hour or so."

And before Storm could reply, Gambit hung up.

"Dead man walking," he nodded. "Hmm, let's see, what's a suitable breakfast fo' the soon t' be deceased?"

"You just can't help yourself can ya?" Rogue asked, shaking her head.

"Hmm? Oh. Nah. I've always liked t' live dangerously."

"The thought had crossed muh mind."

* * *

Gambit glanced in the mirror as he rode his motorcycle in the the Xavier Institute grounds, Rogue sitting behind him. He swore as he saw the gates close behind them. Apparently Logan meant business this time.

Indeed, as Gambit pulled up at the front door, Logan was waiting there. He began stalking over as Rogue got off.

"Logan -" Rogue started to say.

Snikt.

"I don't t'ink he's in the mood fo' chatting, chere," Gambit said. "Have fun in Spain."

"Ah will."

Gambit paused, then with his eyes on Logan decided, hey why the heck not? He reached out and gave Rogue's behind a quick squeeze before taking off towards the gate. Rogue gave a surprised yelp. Logan was unperturbed by Gambit's take off - and got onto his motorcycle instead. Because, yes, he'd already taken it out of the garage in advance.

Gambit made it to the gate. Not exactly having a key for it, he drove alongside it and reached out his hand to charge it. As soon as he cleared it, the gate exploded. He moved to go through the hole, only to realise Logan was blocking him off. Gambit zoomed off in the opposite direction, trying to build up enough speed to turn around and evade the angry Wolverine.

"Merde! Where'd all these children come from!"

So on top of trying to avoid Logan - and more importantly, his claws - Gambit was also trying to dodge kids at high speed. Fortunately, Logan had the same problem and Gambit was able to get a lead on him. He pulled out his staff, extending it and driving it into the ground for a sharp turn, hauling it back out and contracting it at just the right moment.

Unfortunately, Logan was now practically on a collision course. Gambit swerved. He knew just what kind of damage Logan could do with those claws in a high speed chase, having seen him do it to others before. He needed a way to get past him... Well, there was no one on the slippery dip...

Gambit raced towards it, hoping it was strong enough to support the weight of his bike as he zoomed up the slide. He reached the top and flew through the air, landing with a satisfactory bump. He raced to the gates.

Now behind him, Logan stabbed his claws into the ground, making his own tight turn. He dodged kids as he hurried to catch up with Gambit. Much to his annoyance, Gambit made it through the gates. On the bright side, once the obstacles were out of the way, Logan could quite happily press that little turbo button he loved so much.

Gambit did a double take in the mirror. Not only was Logan still following him, but he was catching up. Gambit wasn't sure he could push his motorcycle any faster.

"Desole, mon ami," Gambit said to himself.

He reached into his pocket, pulled out a handful of cards and charged them. He flung the cards behind him and watched in the mirror as they exploded across Logan and his motorcycle. The front tyre blew out and Logan skidded off the road. Gambit continued on his way, although he slowed down once out of sight and found a place to pull over. He took a moment to catch his breath and then pulled out his phone.

"Remy? What's going on?" Storm demanded.

"Logan seems more serious than usual about his intentions of killing moi, ma cherie," Gambit replied. "Yo' might want t' send someone t' pick him up - his bike is not in the best of shape right now. Actually, he probably isn't either, but he'll heal."

"Remy! What did you do?"

"What did I do? Yo' know exactly what I did. Look, do moi a favour and make it rain fo' dis here poor Cajun? I t'ink I'd feel safer if he couldn't track me home. Oh, and sorry about breaking your gate."


	8. What Else Are Answering Machines For?

**Chapter 7: What Else Are Answering Machines For?**

"Just what did you think you were doing?" Storm demanded tersely. "Endangering the lives of the students! Not to mention breaking the gate -"

"The Cajun did that," Logan cut in.

"- he wouldn't have blown it up if you didn't shut it on him. You weren't seriously trying to kill him, were you?"

Logan growled.

"Logan."

"Rogue is not another one of his whores. He does not get to use her."

"And you don't get to kill him."

"He grabbed her ass."

"Probably just to antagonise you. Not that you needed any further antagonising, so don't try to justify yourself, Logan. There's no other reason why your motorcycle would just so happen to be out the front."

"And he wrecked my bike."

"You survived. He wouldn't have."

"You sure about that 'Ro? I've seen him survive some doozies."

There was a knock on the door and Rogue opened it, poking her head inside the office.

"Umm, hi," she said.

"Are you okay, darlin'?" Logan asked.

"Sure, Ah was fine until ya tried ta kill Remy."

"Rogue -"

"Nothing happened last night, Logan. We had a lovely candlelight dinner -"

Logan growled.

"- and then fell asleep watching the _Die Hard_ movies. Look, in a couple of days Ah'm gonna be going ta Spain for three weeks. Ah would like ta think that Remy will still be alive when Ah get back," Rogue said darkly.

* * *

_"You have reached Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. We are unable to take your call at this time, but please leave your name, number and a message after the beep and we will get back to you. Have a great day!"_

Beeeep.

"Bonjour, mes amis. Dis is Remy calling fo' Roguey. It occured t' moi dat dere is somet'ing I really like t' do up and down, and yo' like t' do side t' side dat we didn't do dat night yo' stayed over. So next time, cherie, remember t' bring your toothbrush."

* * *

Rogue stepped into the terminal and looked around anxiously. She relaxed when she saw the sign with her name on it and walked over to the portly woman holding it.

"Juanita Gonzales?" she inquired.

"Si, ahh and you must be Marie!" she exclaimed. "My, how much you've grown."

"Have we met before?"

"Si, si, many years ago. You were only a little one at the time. Probably why you don't remember me. Come! We should get going."

All the way Juanita chatted to Rogue, relaying a jumble of memories of Irene, and what's been happening with the house, and how different she looks - she barely recognised her. Rogue had trouble with this, not being able to remember ever being in Spain. She must have been really young at the time. After a lengthy journey, however, Rogue and Juanita pulled up outside the house and Rogue stared at it in shock.

"Ah remember this place," she said softly.

"There you go," Juanita said cheerfully. "It's not all a complete blur then."

She chuckled and showed her inside. Rogue looked around, having the strangest sense of deja vu.

"Now, the kitchen is all stocked, let me know if you need anything else," Juanita said. "There's a couple of boxes in the lounge with some personal things of Irene's you might want. Bed's all made up."

She continued her spiel on the state of the house and then departed. Once left alone, Rogue explored the house as a lost period of her childhood came back to her.

* * *

_"You have reached Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. We are unable to take your call at this time, but please leave your name, number and a message after the beep and we will get back to you. Have a great day!"_

Beeeep.

"Bonjour! I imagine dat Roguey's in Spain by now, so dis is a message from Remy fo' when she gets back: My hands are yearning t' mold your jugs. I should probably start by taking up pottery."

* * *

"You're looking a little worse for wear, Bobby," Tracy said. "Did you have good fun with Susie last night?"

Jubilee sighed glumly as Bobby gave them all an anxious look.

"Uhh, yeah, sure... good...."

"Did something happen?" Pete asked.

"Yes, no... umm... I have to go..."

"Interesting," said Warren as he watched Bobby depart. "I'm getting the impression not all is well."

"Hey, is he limping?" Jubilee asked.

"Just what is going on with him and Susie?" Kitty frowned. "Actually on second thoughts, I'm not sure I want to know."

* * *

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Darn. I was hoping t' get the answering machine."

"Remy?"

"Oui."

"This is Kitty," she giggled. "Leaving another dirty message for Rogue?"

"Dirty? Nothing dirty about them," Gambit said innocently.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. You're really ticking Logan off, y'know."

"Oh good. That's the idea. Chaton?"

"Huh?"

"Desole, 'chaton' is French fo' kitten."

"Oh."

"Anyway, would you mind hanging up and turning the answering machine on fo' moi?"

Kitty chuckled.

"Sure Remy."

They hung up and Kitty turned the answering machine on. A minute later the phone rang.

_"You have reached Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. We are unable to take your call at this time, but please leave your name, number and a message after the beep and we will get back to you. Have a great day!"_

Beeeep.

"Bonjour! Dis is Swamp Rat wit' a message fo' River Rat: Oui, I would love t' cross breed wit' yo', but I don't know anyt'ing about gardening."

Kitty burst into mad giggles.

* * *

Gambit peered at the clock, 5:14am. His eyes shifted to the brunette he was in bed with and gently, so not to wake her, he slipped out of the bed. He began pulling his clothes back on, mentally cataloguing all the reasons why this one night stand sucked.

She was all skin and bones for one thing. Like a rake or a stick insect. Tall was fine but no curves whatsoever. Looked like the wind would blow her away. Nothing to hold on to. Made weird noises like a rusty gate. Seriously, what was that all about? Kissed like a sea slug too. Not that he'd ever kissed a sea slug before, but if he had, he'd imagined it would be just like that.

Gambit stealthily left the apartment without so much as a creak of the front door. He made his way outside to his motorcycle and headed for home, feeling sick to the stomach.

If he was honest with himself, everything that was wrong with tonight could be summed up with three words: She wasn't Rogue.

* * *

_"You have reached Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. We are unable to take your call at this time, but please leave your name, number and a message after the beep and we will get back to you. Have a great day!"_

Beeeep.

"Bonjour, dis is Remy just wanting t' tell Roguey dat he has something long, thick and hard fo' her t' suck on. It's une o' those over-sized lollipops dat take about a week t' eat."

* * *

Rogue pulled out the photo album and flipped through it slowly. A smile appeared on her face as her eyes looked over photos of herself as a little girl. Maybe four or five. Pictures of Irene too, of course, and some photos even included Juanita and Mystique. Rogue flipped over the ones with Mystique quickly. She didn't like to be reminded that she was her adopted mother. She hadn't been around when Irene died, so Rogue had ended up in a foster home until her powers manifested, and didn't see Mystique again until the Ellis Island incident.

Rogue turned to the next page only to find a loose sheet stuck in the pages. She lifted up the yellowed page and turned it over.

It was her.

Rogue caught her breath sharply, her hands tracing over the fine lines that she recognised quite clearly as Irene's hand. (How her Aunt was able to draw when she was blind, Rogue had no idea). She could only see the back of the woman's head, but Rogue knew it was herself from the white streak in her hair. That said, the woman in the picture was wearing a pink dress, and the only time Rogue ever intended on wearing pink anything was at Kitty's wedding (Rogue made a mental note to make sure Kitty never saw the photos of Rogue wearing cute, frilly pink dresses as a child).

The woman's head - her head - was obscuring the face of the other person in the photo.

A man.

A man she was kissing.

Rogue swallowed hard, her finger touching the ungloved hand she had in the picture. It was laid on the man's cheek. Of the man himself, there wasn't too much to go by. He was taller and his hair was slicked back. His hands were around her waist, holding her close. At the bottom of the picture was a single word, written in large, bold, black text: Believe.

"Believe what?" Rogue asked herself.

* * *

_"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. We can't take your call at the moment so leave a message. Unless your name is Gambit, in which case you can just stop leaving sexually suggestive messages about Rogue - Logan! You had better not be changing the message on the answering machine!"_

Beeeep.

"No sexually suggestive messages about Roguey? Okay mon ami, I can do dat. But since yo' didn't say anyt'ing about sexually _explicit_ messages, let moi tell yo' all the delicious t'ings I would love t' do wit' her. Let's see, first I would pin her up against the wall and kiss her like dere's no tomorrow. I would run my tongue along her bottom lip and -"

"Sorry about dat mon ami, the answering machine cut me off. Now, where was I? I would slip my tongue into my Roguey's mouth. While my tongue is busy exploring in dere, my hands are massaging her hips and then slowly make their way up under her shirt, where I would make some time t' play wit' dat sexy stomach o' hers and enjoy the feel o' her silky soft skin -"

Twenty-seven messages and the return of the field trip later:

"I missed the beginning! Play them again!"

"Omigod we soooooo have to make a copy of this to give to Rogue!"

"Hey someone should tell Logan."

"No way, you can't tell Logan -"

"Can't tell me what?"

"Umm, uhh, well... See there were..."

"Has Gumbo been leaving dirty messages again?"

"Well, you could say that."

Silence.

"Hit the playback button."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_"Bonjour, yo' have reached Gambit's voice mail. If yo' leave a message, I will get back t' yo' soon. If yo' leave a _sexy_ message, I will get back t' yo' _sooner_."_

Beeeep.

"What's wrong Gumbo? You've reduced yourself to having phone sex with an answering machine to get your jollies now?"

* * *

_"This is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Sorry we can't take your call right now, but please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you."_

Beeeep.

"Bonjour Logan. What can I say? Your answering machine has such an erotic beep. It turns me on. Just makes me want t' do t'ings. Naughty t'ings. Preferably involving Roguey and a can of whipped cream."

* * *

_"Bonjour, yo' have reached Gambit's voice mail. If yo' leave a message, I will get back t' yo' soon. If yo' leave a _sexy_ message, I will get back t' yo' _sooner_."_

Beeeep.

"Remy this is Storm. Would you kindly stop clogging up our answering machine with your filthy messages? I had one of the younger students going around asking what a blow job was."

* * *

_"This is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Sorry we can't take your call right now, but please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you."_

Beeeep.

"I never said the words 'blow job'. Well okay, now I'm saying blow job. I think your student picked that word off someone else, Stormy. Although if Roguey ever decided she wanted t' give moi une, I wouldn't object."

* * *

_"Bonjour, yo' have reached Gambit's voice mail. If yo' leave a message, I will get back t' yo' soon. If yo' leave a _sexy_ message, I will get back t' yo' _sooner_."_

Beeeep.

"You might not object, but I would, bub. Rogue is not some prostitute you can seduce just to see if you can get free sex. Again."

* * *

_"This is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Sorry we can't take your call right now, but please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you."_

Beeeep.

"Bonjour M'sieur Claws. Do yo' realise just how stingy prostitutes are? Anyone would t'ink dey made their living from having sex. I'd never insult Roguey by lumping her in wit' dat lot."

* * *

"I've decided something," Bobby said. "I'm going to break up with Susie."

"And the other girls too?" Tracy mocked him.

"Yeah. Besides, Susie decided to get back together with the ex."

"Oh, so she's already dumped you?" Jubilee smirked at him.

"No, Susie wanted to date both of us at once."

"I see."

"I just don't go in for that kind of thing."

"Unless it's two girls," Kitty said dryly.

"Well, yeah."

"Double standard much?"

"Yes, yes it is. I won't deny it. Besides, I was getting tired of being tied to the bed. You know, when they found out I was a mutant and could turn into ice, they thought it was kinky?"

"I just don't want to know where this story is going," Jubilee said.

* * *

_"This is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Sorry we can't take your call right now, but please leave a message and we'll get back to you. If this is Remy, leave more dirty messages about Rogue! Jubes! Don't encourage him!"_

Beeeep.

"Umm, hi, this is Rogue. What dirty messages? Or don't Ah want ta know? Anyway, Ah'm just checking in, letting ya'll know Ah'm fine and Ah'm really looking forward ta coming back home. It's weird being by muhself after living with you guys for so long. Later!"

* * *

_"Bonjour, yo' have reached Gambit's voice mail. If yo' leave a message, I will get back t' yo' soon. If yo' leave a _sexy_ message, I will get back t' yo' _sooner_."_

Beeeep.

"Why am Ah not surprised that's your message, Swamp Rat? And why am Ah also not surprised you're leaving dirty messages on the school answering machine? Jubes tells me she's recorded them all so Ah can listen when Ah get back, so Ah really, really hope ya haven't said anything ya wouldn't want me ta hear."

* * *

_"Hi, this is Rogue's voice mail. Ah'm avoidin' someone at the moment, so leave a message and if Ah don't call back, it's you."_

Beeeep.

"Bonjour ma cherie. If I was worried about what yo' might t'ink I wouldn't have left them. I hope yo' enjoy listening. If anything turns yo' on, please let me know. I'd gladly give yo' an encore."

* * *

_"Bonjour, yo' have reached Gambit's voice mail. If yo' leave a message, I will get back t' yo' soon. If yo' leave a _sexy_ message, I will get back t' yo' _sooner_."_

Beeeep.

"Ohhhh Reemmmy. You just turn me ooonnnn sooooo baaaaaddd. Ah want you right now. Take me, Ah'm yours!"

* * *

_"Hi, this is Rogue's voice mail. Ah'm avoidin' someone at the moment, so leave a message and if Ah don't call back, it's you."_

Beeeep.

"Really? Yo' mean it? Because I'd quite happily take yo' in my arms and make sweet, sweet passionate love t' yo'."

* * *

_"You have called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Please leave your name, number and a brief message after the beep and someone will get back to you. Unless you're a certain prank caller who has been giving us trouble lately."_

Beeeep.

"Prank caller? Moi? Never! Must be someone else. Anyway I thought Logan might like t' know dat I've been busy propositioning Roguey. Best get sharpening those claws, mon ami!"

* * *

_"Bonjour, yo' have reached Gambit's voice mail. If yo' leave a message, I will get back t' yo' soon. If yo' leave a _sexy_ message, I will get back t' yo' _sooner_."_

Beeeep.

"You. Are. A. Dead. Man."

* * *

_"Hi, this is Rogue's voice mail. Ah'm avoidin' someone at the moment, so leave a message and if Ah don't call back, it's you."_

Beeeep.

"Hey Rogue, Bobby here. Look, is Gambit harassing you? Because he's been leaving these crude messages on our answering machine ever since you've been gone. I think it's only to irritate Logan but y'know... anyway talk to you later."

* * *

_"You have called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Please leave your name, number and a brief message after the beep and someone will get back to you. Unless you're a certain prank caller who has been giving us trouble lately."_

Beeeep.

"Rogue here. Ah'm sensing this whole thing is getting a mite out of hand? No, Bobby, Remy is not harassing me. Logan, Remy still owes me five dates. You're not allowed to kill him."

* * *

_"Bonjour, yo' have reached Gambit's voice mail. If yo' leave a message, I will get back t' yo' soon. If yo' leave a _sexy_ message, I will get back t' yo' _sooner_."_

Beeeep.

"You're just not happy unless you're causing trouble, are ya Swamp Rat?"

* * *

_"Hi, this is Rogue's voice mail. Ah'm avoidin' someone at the moment, so leave a message and if Ah don't call back, it's you."_

Beeeep.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you, ma chere. Yo' should leave me messages more often. I love the sound o' your voice."

* * *

_"You have called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Please leave your name, number and a brief message after the beep and someone will get back to you. Unless you're a certain prank caller who has been giving us trouble lately."_

Beeeep.

"Bonjour mes amis. Dis is Remy wit' a message fo' Roguey fo' when she get back from Spain: On our date - when I pick yo' up in the car like Chaton ordered - Wear somet'ing sexy and easy t' take off."

* * *

_"Bonjour, yo' have reached Gambit's voice mail. If yo' leave a message, I will get back t' yo' soon. If yo' leave a _sexy_ message, I will get back t' yo' _sooner_."_

Beeeep.

"First I'm going to hunt you down. Then I'm going to skewer you in the balls, cut off those thieving hands of yours, cut off your feet, pierce holes in your chest, give you a new haircut and gouge out your eyes. Then I'm going to kill you."

* * *

_"You have called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. We are unable to take your call at this time, but please leave your name, number and a message after the beep and we will get back to you."_

Beeeep.

"M'sieur Logan! Yo' certainly know how t' talk dirty, don't yo'? Sorry mon ami, but I just don't swing dat way. I hope Stormy likes it rough..."

* * *

_"Bonjour, yo' have reached Gambit's voice mail. If yo' leave a message, I will get back t' yo' soon. If yo' leave a _sexy_ message, I will get back t' yo' _sooner_."_

Beeeep.

"Remy, Storm here. Your little war with Logan stops now, do you understand? I will not tolerate any more of these messages."


	9. Kissing Date

**Chapter 8: Kissing Date**

Rogue stared at the speaker, her face bright red. Jubilee giggled.

"He... he..." Rogue stammered.

"Good isn't it?"

"Ah think that's the closest Ah've ever gotten ta having sex."

"I liked his voice. Like melted chocolate," Tracy sighed. "Man I wish someone would leave saucy messages like that about me. That was hot."

"Now you know why I saved those messages until last," Jubilee said smugly. "All the other ones were funny but this one was like, phone sex."

"I imagine it's what calling one of those 1900 numbers is like," Kitty mused. "We should check with one of the guys. I'm sure at least one of them has called one."

"Ah really don't think Ah'm gonna be able ta look at him the same way again. Especially not after the part where he... and that thing with muh... and Ah can't even repeat it."

"Now you know why Logan was so mad," Jubilee grinned.

"Ah think we're going ta need people ta hold him back when Remy picks me up for our date. Oh man, Ah just dont' know how Ah'm gonna face him," Rogue shook her head. "Especially not after some of the messages Ah left him."

"Oooh what messages?"

"Well, Remy's voice mail says 'If you leave a message, Ah'll call ya back. If you leave a _sexy_ message, Ah'll call ya back _sooner_'. And Ah may have kinda, left some, erm, sexy messages."

The girls laughed.

"Oooh like what?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh nothing... nothing like _that_," Rogue said. "Just stupid stuff like, 'Ah want you. Ah want you now.'."

"Oooh let's ring him now and leave a sexy message," Tracy giggled.

"No, Ah really don't think so. It seemed like a good idea, but then Ah was in Spain, all alone except for Juanita. Next time Ah go overseas Ah'm taking someone with me."

"Take Remy."

"No, don't take Remy. Okay, you can take Remy, but he has to leave naughty messages on the answering machine again," Jubilee said.

"You really enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"I was there when Logan rang Remy and asked him if he's had to start having phone sex with answering machines to get his jollies."

Rogue giggled.

* * *

There was rather more people than Rogue was expecting when she came down the stairs the night of her sixth date with Remy. Storm was standing right next to Logan, who was scowling. He took one look at Rogue and said:

"Go back and change."

"Umm, excuse me?"

"You're _not_ going on a date with _him_ dressed like _that_."

Rogue cocked an eyebrow and looked down at her clothes. Boots, black tights, green and black checked miniskirt, a long-sleeved green shirt, black leather jacket and green gloves.

"Okay, firstly, there's nothing wrong with what Ah'm wearing. Secondly, you're not muh father. Thirdly, if ya were muh father, Ah'm twenty-one years old, you do not get a say in what Ah wear. Fourthly - and this is the most important, Logan - if you start dictactin' what Ah wear on muh dates, then you have ta start dictatin' what everyone else wears. It's bad enough you keep giving me a curfew - you don't even give Bobby or Jubes or anyone else who isn't a student a curfew. Double standard much?"

"The curfew isn't for you," Logan replied. "It's for Gumbo."

Anything else Logan might have added was cut off by the sound of a car pulling up outside. Everyone listened as the engine stopped and there was a knock on the door. Storm opened the door to find Gambit leaning on the door frame, his traditional smirk on his face, and one hand behind his back.

"Bonjour, mes amis," he said, his eyes landing on Rogue. "Ahh, ma chere, don't yo' look sexy? Fo' yo'."

On these last words, he pulled his arm out from behind his back to reveal a small red rose bouquet. Rogue's face lit up in pleased surprised and she tentatively reached out to accept them. She didn't see the flicker of alarm cross Storm's face.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

"Aww," sniffed Tracy. "That's so sweet."

"Ready t' go whenever yo' are, Roguey," Gambit added.

"Where are you going?" Logan demanded. "And you'll have her back by midnight."

"Pick une," Gambit said slyly. "Either yo' know where we're going or you have her back by midnight. Don't get both."

Rogue hid a smile while Logan glared at him.

"Listen here, bub, we are not going to have a repeat of last time. And you even think about doing even one of those things you suggested on the phone and I'll -"

"Do une o' the t'ings yo' suggested?" Gambit smirked at him. "I must be in real trouble now. I've already been t'inking about it plenty."

Snikt.

"Logan," Storm frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Have a good time, Rogue. Let me take those for you."

"Thanks Storm," Rogue smiled, handing over the bouquet.

"Remy, be good," Storm added with a pointed gaze at her old friend.

"Now where would be the fun in dat?" he asked smartly, slipping his arm around Rogue's waist.

Gambit couldn't quite believe just how much he missed Rogue until now. He walked her to the car, savouring the feel of her, and opened up the car door.

"Thanks sugah," she said.

He closed the car door once Rogue had settled herself and as he walked around to the driver's side he noticed the front door was still open, with Logan glowering at him. He toyed with the idea of doing something to tick him off, but in the end decided against it. For now.

"We're having a picnic?" Rogue asked Gambit drove off, having seen the things on the back seat.

"Oui," Gambit replied.

"Fun."

An odd sort of silence followed.

"So, how was Spain?"

"Oh good. Y'know what? Turns out Ah used ta live there for a few months."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Ah would have been about four or five. Didn't remember at all until Ah actually saw the house and that's when the trip down memory lane began," Rogue chuckled. "The house gets let out ta holidayers now, but Juanita - she's the woman who looks after it - had some stuff of Aunt Irene's for me. So even if Ah didn't remember Ah now have some photos of muhself at the house as proof."

Gambit chuckled.

"Aww, I bet yo' were so cute."

"No, you don't get to see them. No one gets to see them."

"Oh really?"

"No, you may not take that as an invitation ta sneak inta muh room and steal the photo album, Swamp Rat."

Gambit laughed wickedly.

"Say chere, did yo' end up listening t' all my messages?"

"Yes, yes Ah did. The girls were particularly fond of your 1900 number impersonation."

"Desole, chere," Gambit snickered. "Logan changed the message telling moi not t' leave any more sexually suggestive messages. I really couldn't help myself."

"You can never help yourself. Y'know, if Ah had known ya left that Ah wouldn't have left those messages on your voice mail."

"Aww, but I liked dem."

"Yes... Ah'm sure of that."

"Ma belle-soeur -"

"Your what?"

"Sister-in-law. Mercy. She likes t' leave interesting messages."

"Yeah?"

"Oui, she hates it so she'll leave messages telling moi I'm a dog. Tante Mattie hates it too, except she leaves a lecture every time she calls and gets it. Mon frere, Henri leaves sexy messages. Of course, dey're usually about what he and Mercy get up to. He usually waits until she's in the room before he calls just so I can hear her reaction."

Rogue giggled.

"Stormy and mon pere ignore it. Which is a shame. I'd really like t' hear Stormy wit' a dirty mouth."

"Oh good, ya said Storm. For a second there Ah was worried."

"Nooo, definitely don't want mon pere t' leave sexy messages. Dat... dat's a horrendous thought, cherie. Now, Logan seems t' like leaving messages about how he's going to kill and/or dismember me lately."

"Oh so that's why ya said you hoped Storm liked it rough?"

"Oui. I t'ink I may have ticked her off."

"Quite possibly."

"Fun though."

"You sounded like ya were enjoying yourself."

"I was."

As the sun began to set, Gambit pulled up at the lookout. He had managed to find a relatively secluded spot (although they were the only people there at that moment), and pulled the gear out from the back seat of the car. While Rogue looked at the view Gambit put the picnic blanket up on the front of the car, along with the bag of food and a plastic jar.

"Come have a seat. Better the car than the rocky ground, no?"

Rogue smiled and climbed up.

"Yeah, Ah'd say so," she agreed. "What's in the jar?"

"Ahh, well," Gambit paused. "I have a game we can play."

"Oh yeah? What game?"

"Well, it's... it's probably better if I show you, and den if yo' want t' play, I can explain it."

"Oookay..." Rogue replied, giving him an odd look.

"It's fine if yo' don't chere. Won't ruin the date any."

"You're being very mysterious about all this."

Gambit chuckled.

"And I'm about t' be more mysterious. Lay back and close your eyes."

"This isn't going ta be anything weird is it?"

"Well, I don't t'ink so... I can't speak fo' yo'."

"Hmm."

Rogue laid back as she was bid and closed her eyes. Just as she was wondering what exactly she was waiting for, she felt a light, smooth cloth cover her mouth. Her eyes flew open as she felt Gambit's lips press against her own through the cloth. It lasted only a moment, and as Gambit started to pull away, Rogue's hand cupped the back of his head and pulled him back down again. Thrilled at the invitation, Gambit kissed her hard, trailing his fingers across her cheek. He couldn't quite believe just how nervous he'd been about this particular date. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been nervous about a date.

Finally Rogue let him go and as they sat up she stared at him with wonder in her eyes.

"Ah never thought of that," she breathed.

Gambit smiled faintly.

"Dere yo' go," he said. "Now yo' know a new trick."

"Ah... thank you."

"Always. And now yo' get t' decide what kind o' date dis is."

"Okay..."

"We can have a casual picnic date under the stars, or we can have a kissing date."

"A kissing date?" Rogue giggled.

"Oui. Dat's where the game comes in chere," Gambit nodded. "It's going t' sound cheesy but it's actually a lot of fun. What we do is we take turns - either right after the other or at our whim - at pulling out une o' the pieces o' paper in dis jar. Each paper has a different kind o' kiss written on it which we try out and den we get t' tell each other what we liked about it. Or didn't like as the case may be. There's forty-three in total, although I took some out 'cause they involve swapping food and we can't do dat. And I t'ink the butterfly kiss'll be a bit tricky, so dat's not in dere either, but there's still a lot o' options."

"A kissing date."

"I thought it was dumb too when I was first introduced t' it. I thought, mebbe, now that yo' have a way t' kiss, yo' might want t' experiment some. See what yo' like. It's okay if yo' don't, chere. Dere's not'ing... bad on the list. I mean, I don't t'ink any o' dem would make yo' uncomfortable, but y'know, if dere is we can always skip it."

Rogue chewed her bottom lip, looking at Gambit, at the jar, then back at Gambit.

"Tell yo' what, chere," Gambit said. "Why don't we get started on dinner while yo' t'ink about it? It's completely up t' yo'."

Rogue nodded slowly.

"Okay," she said. "So, what's to eat?"

Gambit unzipped the bag and started pulling stuff out.

"Let's see, plates, cups... here's the chicken, some potato salad," Gambit continued pulling things out along with the running commentary. "After dinner mints."

Rogue giggled. They chatted some more about Rogue's trip to Spain. Rogue toyed with the idea of telling him about the picture she'd found but decided against it. Maybe some other time. So far she hadn't told anyone about it and she wasn't sure she was going to. They had their fill, and Rogue came to a decision. She opened up the jar and put her hand in.

"Well, this one's kinda tame..." Rogue mused.

Gambit grinned and handed her the sheer cloth.

"Surprise me," he said. "Dat's half the fun."

Rogue smiled, put the cloth over the lower half of his face and kissed his nose. Gambit grinned at her and kissed her nose in return.

"How's dat?"

"Ah like it," she replied.

"Bon. My turn," he grinned broadly.

He pulled out a paper, read it and turned to her. He leaned in, licked Rogue's lips over the cloth and then kissed her lightly.

"Okay, that was... weird," Rogue said.

"Hmm," Gambit considered. "Dat was the lick kiss. I'm t'inking the ones involving tongue are going t' be interesting. Yo' wanna give me une?"

Rogue paused, then shrugged.

"Sure."

She tried it out, and they both decided it was weird. Gambit refrained from mentioning it was much better when the tongue could touch the lips directly, figuring that was definitely not the kind of thing Rogue needed to hear. Rogue pulled out the next paper, then leaned into Gambit and gently bit his bottom lip.

"Ooh, nip kiss hein?"

"Yep."

"Hmm," Gambit said then, nip-kissed her back. "How's dat?"

"Much better than the lick kiss."

Gambit chuckled.

"Okay, well, it asked if it was hard enough," Rogue realised what she said then added quickly: "Don't you even think about saying it, Swamp Rat. It also suggests mixing little bites with kisses."

"Oui, like dis."

After Gambit's enthusiastic demonstration, Rogue decided that she liked that one and prodded him to take his turn.

"Ooh, my favourite," he said with a grin. "French."

Rogue blushed faintly as Gambit set the cloth up. He leaned in and kissed her softly first before seeking entrance into her mouth. Of course, the first couple of attempts were a bit of a failure - first there wasn't enough excess cloth to let his tongue in, and then there was too much and in the end they ended up with a saliva soaked patch on the cloth and a good laugh.

"Y'know chere, I t'ink wit' some practice we could make dat une work."

Rogue snickered.

"Really? Because it just felt funny. And it kinda tickled."

"Oh really?"

"Did Ah just say the wrong thing?"

"Possibly."

"Uh huh. What was that we were saying earlier about kisses involving tongues?"

"Dat dey would be interesting. Your turn."

"Hmm," she mused as she picked out the next piece of paper. "Kiss on the foot."

They looked at each other, then down at their boot-clad feet.

"Maybe we should skip that one," Rogue said the same time Gambit said "Mebbe we can pass on dat une."

Gambit snickered, while Rogue put the paper away and picked out a different one. She grinned as she read it.

"Oh, Ah already know Ah like this one."

"Yeah?"

Rogue grinned at him, took his hand and kissed the back of it. Gambit chuckled.

"Not usually on the receiving end o' dat une."

"Ah had a feeling that might be the case."

They continued to play the game. They decided that the 'upside down' kiss (or the 'Spider-man' kiss) was probably a potential risk, given that the cloth had to cover the entire face. Rogue became enamoured with the flavoured kiss.

"Takes away from having ta taste... whatever the heck this thing's made of."

The vacuum kiss was considered a dud, the sucking kiss not much better and the fish kiss was just plain silly.

"Hmm, I forgot dis une was in here," Gambit mused, many kisses later.

"What?" Rogue asked.

He showed her the paper.

"How do yo' feel about a hickey?"

"Uhh... Ah don't really think that's a good idea."

"Yo' can give moi une, if yo' like."

"No, Ah... Ah don't think so."

Gambit shrugged.

"Dat's okay chere. It's a bit o' a possessive t'ing t' do."

"Right. And y'know, Logan really doesn't need any more incentive ta turn ya into a Cajun kabob."

Gambit chuckled and pulled out a different one.

"Here we go, somet'ing lame."

"Yeah?"

"Kiss on the cheek."

Rogue laughed as he did just that, then pulled out another paper from the jar.

"Kiss on the navel. Oh, this is another tongue one."

Gambit laid back, lifted up his shirt and rested his head on his hands.

"I'm all yours," he grinned at her.

Rogue smirked at him as she laid the cloth across his stomach. She leaned over, gave his bellybutton a kiss then stopped after she barely started the 'lick around the area' part of the instructions, shaking her head.

"That is so not going to work."

Gambit chuckled.

"Could be right cherie. Want me to kiss your navel?"

"Ah'll pass. Your turn."

He shrugged and pulled out the next slip.

"Ahh the shocking kiss."

"What's so shocking about it?"

"You're supposed t' build up a static charge. Y'know, rub your shoes on the carpet and den kiss."

"Interesting. We don't have any carpet."

"Nope, but I do have a charge," Gambit grinned at her. "Haven't tried dis before, so let's see how it goes no?"

"Tried what?"

He put the cloth over her mouth and as his lips met hers he charged the cloth. Magenta light glowed between them for a moment, then he pulled away, deactivating the charge. Rogue stared at him.

"Well, that wasn't an electric shock," he mused. "No sparks."

"It was definitely different though. Ah... Ah kinda like it."

"Really? Well, anytime yo' want another une -"

Rogue took him up on that offer.

* * *

Logan glanced at the clock and Storm sighed.

"They'll be here," she said tersely. "They're just waiting until the last minute to get on your nerves. It seems to be working."

"I don't like this 'Ro. I don't like it at all."

"Neither do I. But we're not their keepers, Logan."

"She's wearing skirts. He's making sexual suggestions -"

"That's hardly unusual behaviour for Remy."

"I won't have him disrespecting her. You have no idea how high his hormone levels get when he's in the same room with her. And they're high, even by Gumbo's standards."

Storm opened her mouth to reply, but they both were silenced by the distinct noise of a car engine.

"Sounds like them," she said.

"About time," Logan muttered, glancing at the clock.

The engine stopped, then the sound of doors opening and closing, footsteps, then silence. When Logan would have opened up the door, Storm put her hand on his arm.

"Let them have a moment to say good bye before you go barging out there," she said.

"They've had all night to say good bye."

"Logan."

"Fine," he waited about ten seconds. "That should be enough."

He opened up the door and was struck dumb by the sight before him. Gambit had Rogue pinned up against the wall. His hands were on her waist, her arms around his neck and they were kissing, a dark cloth between their faces. Neither noticed the door open. They did notice, however, when Logan grabbed Gambit by the collar and hauled him off Rogue.

"Get away from her," Logan snarled.

Seemingly unperturbed, Gambit leapt up into the air and Rogue stared as he actually managed to flip over and behind Logan's arm. Because Logan's arm wouldn't twist that way, he was forced to let go. Gambit backed down the stairs.

"Nice try, mon ami," he said. "Yo' might wanna try a little harder next time."

Snikt.

"That's it, Cajun," Logan replied. "You do not get to see her again. This dating business is over."

"That's not your decision to make, Logan," Rogue said.

"I'm not going to let him take advantage of you!"

"Remy LeBeau does not take advantage o' women," Gambit glared at him.

"Logan, we had a fun night okay?" Rogue said. "He just showed me a way I could kiss people."

"Oh really? What else did this sexual predator show you how to do?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh so I'm a predator now, am I?" Gambit demanded. "Well, yo' know what dey say, _Wolverine_. Takes une t' know une."

"That's it," Logan said, closing in on him.

"That's enough!" Storm exclaimed.

She brought down a lightning bolt between them to emphasis the point. The thunder crack and the blackened spot on the concrete silenced all of them.

"Logan, go inside. Remy, go home."

No one moved.

"Now."

* * *

**AN:**

For anyone interested, you can download the full list of 43 kisses from HotDateIdeas[dot]com

Rogue and Remy skipped 7 kisses, so in total they exchanged 36 different types of kisses.

Yes, I know the cloth thing has been done. A lot. I doubt I'll ever use that device again and I only used it this time because I thought I could look at it from another perspective.


	10. Double Date

**Chapter 9: Double Date**

"... Have another fitting and - Good morning Rogue!" Kitty called.

"Hey," Rogue replied, joining them at the table.

"Heard about last night," Jubilee said gleefully. "Did Logan really catch you and Remy pashing?"

Rogue ducked her head.

"Yeah," she said. "It was amazing."

Naturally, the girls wanted all the gory details. Storm joined them just in time to hear the words "kissing date".

"Kissing date?" she repeated.

Rogue nodded and explained how it worked. Storm shook her head.

"Trust Remy to think of something like that."

"Yeah, well, it was fun. Ah liked it, and Ah would do it again," Rogue replied pointedly.

"Of course. Rogue, I was thinking; how would you and Remy like to go on a double date with myself and Logan?"

"What? You think we need a chaperone now?"

"Actually I think Remy and Logan are the ones who need a chaperone."

Rogue giggled.

"You know, Ah have ta say Ah agree with you. It was funny teasing Logan in the beginning, but now it's just gotten way out of hand. Ah hate being caught in the middle like this."

"Exactly. So I think it's well past time we cleared the air between them."

"Okay, well, Ah'll call Remy and let him know what we've decided then. We were just going to go out ta dinner and dancing."

"You're going dancing?" Tracy asked. "I thought you didn't like dancing."

"No, Ah do, Ah'm just not very good at it. Mostly because until recently no one ever bothered asking me to."

"You have Remy's phone number?" Storm asked curiously.

"Yep."

"How long have you had that?"

"Since we went go-karting. Why?"

"Oh, nothing it's just... Remy's usually very picky about who he gives his number out to."

* * *

Rogue stepped out of the change room with a look on her face that clearly said "I can't believe I'm wearing pink".

"Aww see, you look pretty," Kitty said happily.

"It's pink."

"Really? I hadn't noticed. You look great."

"Well, it's your weddin' Kitty. As long as you think so."

"I do."

"Come stand over here, Rogue," said Storm. "I think we may need to take the hem up a bit."

Rogue did as she was bid and abruptly stopped short, seeing herself in the mirror.

"Rogue?" Kitty asked.

Rogue blinked.

"Nothing," she said. "It's nothing."

She stepped onto the platform while Storm and Kitty went to work.

"This is gonna look weird," Tracy said. "Rogue's gonna be the only one of us wearing gloves."

"Well, I could make you and Jubes wear gloves too," Kitty replied.

"I'll pass."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"She's the maid of honour," Storm said. "It's okay if she looks a bit different. Turn around please, dear."

Rogue turned around. As she did, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror once again, but this time so she could see the back of the dress. She didn't know if she was happy or relieved. Rogue had practically memorised the dress she was wearing in Irene's picture, but of course, she could only see the back of it. The back of this bridesmaids gown was close, certainly it was the same shade, or close enough to make no difference, but the style was different.

Slowly she turned her head back to the front and rejoined the conversation. Whenever that vision of Irene's was going to happen, it wasn't going to be at Kitty's wedding. Although, the idea of having to wear another pink dress on another occasion kind of irritated her.

* * *

Rogue picked at her plate of food which was quickly becoming empty. This entire evening had been awkward. She and Storm had attempted to keep conversation flowing and comfortable. Gambit was even amenable, but he and Logan could not seem to get along. Gambit, in his usual manner, would flirt with Rogue. Logan would tell him off. Storm would tell Logan off. And Rogue would go back to feeling uncomfortable.

This whole double date idea was turning out to be a complete dud.

Finally she snapped:

"Can't you two at least _try_ to get along? Ah _know_ you two used ta be friends. Hell, ya used ta go drinkin' together and stuff. This whole thing is stupid."

"Desole, Roguey," Gambit said softly, reaching for her hand under the table.

"Somehow I find it hard to imagine you two going out drinking together," Storm said. "But then, I suppose, until the auction I never saw you two in the same room."

"Sure we did. Logan plays a mean game o' pool too."

"I've noticed."

"Heh," Logan smirked. "Remember that time we doubled against those Italian brothers?"

Gambit chuckled.

"Oui! Dat was a good night. Got a Lamborghini out o' dat."

"And remember the girls we shared it with? Very sweet."

"Dey were indeed. Ahh, I still remember the expressions on their faces."

"The girls?"

"Non, the brothers. Dey were so..." Gambit paused, cocked an eyebrow at Logan and smirked. "Dey were so furious. Now, the filles, on the other hand, dey had no reason t' get mad."

"Yeah, we showed them a good time. Almost as good a time as you showed that nun," Logan replied, then glanced at Rogue. "There you go, Rogue, you're dating the only man I've ever met who can convince a hooker to sleep with him for nothing, and charm the pants off a nun."

Gambit gave Logan a dark look. Storm sighed. Rogue just shrugged.

"That must be saying something," she said. "Ah mean, you were born when dinosaurs still roamed the earth. Did you have one for a pet? I could see you with a tyrannosaurus rex."

"I'm not that old," Logan said.

"Reeeaallly... when were you born then? Or was it so long ago you don't remember?"

"So funny."

"Ah thought so."

"So, chere, how'd yo' like t' dance?" Gambit asked.

"Sure."

He took Rogue's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Once they got comfortable, Gambit holding her in close for the slow song, the conversation resumed.

"Sorry about dat, cherie."

"About what?"

"Y'know. Logan. I hope dat my history's not upsetting yo'."

"Nah. Ah mean, he and Storm both made it clear ta me that you're a player."

"I noticed dat."

"It's not like we're serious or anything. Then it would be awkward," Rogue went on. "But Ah mean, Ah bought ya at that auction ta be muh date, not muh boyfriend. So... yeah."

Gambit felt like he'd just been stabbed in the gut.

_"It's not like we're serious."_ she had said.

"Yeah," he murmured.

* * *

"Logan... must you?" Storm asked. "We're trying to make the peace here, not further hostilities."

"I've seen him go through too many women, 'Ro."

"Right, like I haven't seen him at work."

"That's not the point. Rogue's a complete novice at this stuff. Gumbo's a, well, a pro."

"I'm well aware that he's turned seduction into an art form."

"Personal experience?"

"Logan."

"You get what I'm saying though, right?"

Storm sighed and glanced out at the dance floor.

"To be honest I'm beginning to wonder if we've been worried about the wrong person."

* * *

Back at the table, Rogue finished off her drink.

"Okay, umm, be right back," she said.

She stood and made her way to the ladies room.

"Remy?" Storm asked. "Are you okay?"

For a moment, Gambit was silent. His elbows were on the table and he rested his chin in his hands.

"I want permission t' continue dating your daughter."

Storm stared and Logan choked on his own saliva.

"She... I... Rogue isn't our daughter," Storm stammered in her surprise.

"She may as well be," Gambit said, his voice bitter. "She listens t' yo'. I know she respects yo' and she values your opinions, despite any arguing dat might have been going on lately. Fact is I'm serious about her, and I'm not going t' be able t' convince her o' dat, if I can't convince yo'."

"Since when have you ever been serious about any woman, Gumbo?" Logan scorned.

"Since when have I ever bothered t' ask permission t' date someone?" Gambit snapped back.

"Ha, I'm not falling into that trap. We tell Rogue you're okay, you find a way to get around her mutation and sleep with her, run off, and then it's our fault because we said it was okay. Don't think I don't know how your mind works."

"You don't know anyt'ing homme. Yo' don't know a damned t'ing."

"Logan. Remy," Storm cut in. "Just... just how serious are you, Remy?"

Gambit sighed and looked down at the table.

"While she was in Spain I had a one night stand -"

"Typical," Logan snorted.

"- I felt guilty about it. And not just... not just because o' any o' the usual reasons yo' regret a one night stand. I actually felt _guilty_, like 'just cheated on my girlfriend' guilty. I mean, how ridiculous is that?" Gambit demanded. "We're not... she's not..."

"Rogue has no idea how you feel about her, does she?" Storm asked quietly.

"Not a clue," he sighed dejectedly. "After all, I'm her date, not her boyfriend."

Storm reached across the table and took Gambit's hand. He looked up and caught her eyes.

"I really am serious, Ororo," he said. "She's all I can t'ink about."

"I can tell," she replied. "For once you didn't call me 'Stormy'."

Gambit managed a slight smile.

"You're serious?" Logan asked dubiously.

"Shocking concept, isn't it, mon ami?"

"I don't know that I believe you."

"I thought yo' could smell liars."

"You believe your own lies."

"That's what makes me such a good une."

"She's on her way back," Storm cut in. "Logan, ask me to dance."

"I hate dancing."

"Logan."

"Fine," Logan said as Rogue sat back down at the table. "'Ro, would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

Rogue grinned as Logan and Storm headed out to the dance floor. Unable to help himself, Gambit leaned into Rogue.

"Whipped."

Rogue giggled.

* * *

"So, you believe him, darlin'?"

"Yes I do. I've started to wonder about Remy's feelings for awhile now. He rarely gives out flowers for one thing. And did you know Rogue has his phone number?"

"She does?"

"I was surprised too. But she's had it since before she left for Spain."

"Hmm, I'm not entirely convinced he's not playing her, 'Ro - and us too for that matter. He is a damned good con artist."

"He is at that."

"Be nice if we could test his resolve. Find out how serious he really is."

A smile lit up Storm's face.

"That's a great idea," she said. "In fact, let's offer him a place with the X-men."

"The X-men? He'd never join. He'd have to give up his thieving."

There was silence for a moment while this comment registered. Then both started chuckling wickedly.

"I could use a new combat teaching assistant," Logan smirked.

"And it might be good if we could offer a proper language class, instead of having to do that by correspondence," Storm added.

"Have them both nice and close where we can keep an eye on them."

"We'd certainly learn about it quick smart if he was hooking up with anyone else."

"Wouldn't be able to take her home for that home-cooked Cajun dinner."

"Well, he could, but we'd all know about it. And he'd probably have to cook extra for the rest of us."

"I like this plan."

"So do I."

* * *

"And your chocolate sundae," said the waitress.

"Thank you," Rogue replied.

She dug her spoon into the ice cream as the waitress departed. Gambit regarded her with a smile.

"What?" she asked when she caught him looking.

"Just admiring the view."

"Yeah, it is a pretty good looking sundae, isn't it?"

"I wonder how well a chocolate sundae flavoured kiss would turn out?"

"Somehow Ah don't think ice cream is gonna work as well as after dinner mints."

"Want t' find out?"

"Maybe some other time."

"Hmm, oui we should probably have some after dinner mints on hand, just t' compare."

Rogue snickered.

"Get some other flavours too," he added thoughtfully and looked up. "Ahh, Logan and Stormy are on their way back. I wonder how sore Stormy's feet are?"

Rogue grinned as Logan and Storm approached. Gambit eyed them both with suspicion: they looked very much like two cats who had eaten a whole aviary full of canaries.

"That looks nice," Storm said to Rogue.

"It is nice," Rogue replied.

"Oh, by the way Remy," Storm went on. "Logan and I were talking and we decided that we'd love for you to join the X-men."

"If you're still interested," Logan added, his eyes flicking towards Rogue.

Gambit didn't miss their point: "You want our support to date Rogue, you play by our rules."

"Of course, mes amis," he replied grandly.

"Ah didn't know ya wanted ta join the X-men," Rogue said, regarding him in surprise.

"Been t'inking about it fo' some time actually chere," Gambit answered smoothly. "Actually it was yo' who decided t'ings fo' moi."

"That and the fact that he's decided to retire from stealing," Storm went on. "That was no small decision to make. After all, you've been a thief since you were a kid."

"Well, den it was survival."

"I think it's good that you've decided to turn over a new leaf," Storm nodded, then turned to Rogue. "Remy's going to take on a French class and be Logan's new teaching assistant."

Gambit's eyes flickered towards Logan, who was smirking at him.

"And not me?" Rogue asked, batting her eyelids at Logan. "Ah'm hurt."

"You're good, I'll grant you that, darlin'," Logan grinned at her. "But I'd wager Gambit can beat you in a fight any day. Well, assuming old age hasn't caught up with him."

"I'd be more worried about age catching up with you, old man," Gambit retorted. "What did yo' name dat pet T-rex of yours?"

"Cuddles," Logan deadpanned.

"Besides," Storm said dangerously. "If Remy's 'old' so am I."

Rogue giggled.

"Oh you know what this means?" she said, grinning at Gambit. "You'll get ta see me in muh uniform after all."

Logan scowled at that thought but Gambit and Storm's faces lit up - for two different reasons.

"Yes, that's right," Storm mused. "We'll have to get you a uniform too."

Gambit sat stock still, his face frozen in shock while Logan started chuckling.

"Yeah," Logan grinned. "A sleek, black leather uniform, just for you."

"A uniform. Moi?"

"Ah'm sure you'll look very sexy," Rogue nodded.

"Any time you want to back out, Remy," Logan smirked at him.

"Now why would I want t' do a t'ing like dat?" Gambit asked in reply.

* * *

"And everything went rather smoothly after that," Rogue said cheerfully. "Ah guess Storm must have finally managed ta beat 'be nice' inta Logan. Or Logan is looking forward to working with him."

"Ahh yes... we all know how Logan loves torturing people in the danger room," Jubilee nodded. "That's probably it."

"Favourite hobby indeed," Kitty mused. "So, he's moving in, huh?"

"Yeah, he's moving in," Rogue nodded.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Ah'm fine, it's just... It's just weird, is all. Ah mean, Ah have been datin' him for weeks now and it's Ah dunno, almost like having muh boyfriend move in with me. Except he's not muh boyfriend and lots of people live here..." Rogue shrugged helplessly. "Ah don't know why it bothers me. Ah mean, Bobby and Ah were livin' together before we started datin'."

"The wonders of boarding school," Tracy giggled.

"You're not drinking already, are you Tracy?" Jubilee asked. "Sheesh girl, it's barely after three."

"So?"

"One of these days we're going to have to have an intervention for you."

"Yeah, you're an alcoholic, Tracy," Kitty nodded.

"Two words: Alcohol poisoning," Rogue added.

"Whatever," Tracy dismissed. "So Remy's moving in? That's great. We need more eye candy around here. Fresh meat and all that. You never show him off enough, Rogue."

"He's not mine ta show off."

"I want him to say dirty things to me."

"Well, that won't be hard - umm, difficult. He's always got something dirty to say. Ah've had ta start watching muh mouth around him."

"Like exchanging 'hard' for 'difficult'?" Jubilee smirked.

"Ah swear it's his favourite joke," Rogue muttered.

"Hmm, I'll just file that away for future reference," Tracy mused.

"Storm's going to have to break him of that, you realise," Kitty pointed out. "Remember when Sam went around asking what a blow job was?"

"Oh is that who it was?" asked Rogue.

"Yep. Storm was furious. She totally blamed Remy - y'know, because of the dirty messages on the answering machine. Except it wasn't Remy. Sam heard it from Bobby and boy, did he cop it for that one."

"Extra early morning danger room sessions for a week," Jubilee nodded. "Level seven."

"Psh, seven's nothing," Rogue winked.

"How on earth you manage level eight I will never know."

"It's because Ah'm awesome. And Logan's a slave driver."

"Ha! Got that right."

"Remy must be really good if Logan wants him for an assistant," Kitty mused.

"Either that, or he just wants him for a punching bag," Tracy giggled.

"Logan seems ta think he's good," Rogue said. "Ah guess he'd know. They've drunk together, cruised for chicks together, kicked butt together."

"Kicked each others butt," Jubilee joked.

"Man, Ah hope that Remy moving in means that Ah'm not gonna have ta put up with Logan being protective any more. Ah mean, Ah like Remy. And it was nice of him ta take me out for more than the one date. Ah still have no idea why but Ah do get that he's a player. It's not like Logan and Storm haven't told me a zillion times what he's like with women," Rogue said. "Ah guess Ah'm probably a novelty for him or something."

"Rogue... do you _like_ him?" Kitty asked, a silly grin on her face.

Rogue ducked her head.

"Well, Ah... yeah... Maybe a little. But y'know, it's probably just how he is. Storm did say he could have any woman he wants. And according to Logan he can charm the pants off a nun."

"Seriously?" Jubilee said.

"He didn't deny it."

"Ha! If I was a nun I'd break my vows to sleep with him," Tracy declared.

"Tracy, you could never become a nun in the first place," Kitty pointed out. "Nuns are not alcoholics."

"I am not an alcoholic."

"Sure you aren't."


	11. The Theatre

**Chapter 10: The Theatre**

Gambit could not believe Logan and Storm had conned him into this. No, not conned, _talked_ him into it. Yeah, he got talked into joining the X-men, not conned. Ahem.

So there he was driving through the gates and down the driveway, but not stopping at the front door like he usually did. Instead he continued following the road around until he reached the garage doors. Finding them closed, he got out of his car and made his way to the side door. He knocked, but hearing the music inside, speculated that if there was anyone in there they couldn't hear him. He tried the handle and the door opened. He stepped inside and looked around. The garage seemed empty until he looked down and spotted a pair of familiar legs sticking out from underneath the closest car.

"Rogue?"

"Ahh!" Bang!

"Uhh, desole," Gambit said, not quite hiding his smile as Rogue slid out from underneath, rubbing her head. "Didn't mean t' scare yo'."

"They never do," Rogue replied, grabbing a nearby rag to wipe her hands. "Ah suppose ya want ta get in, huh?"

"Oui, unless yo' want me t' keep the car out on the driveway."

Rogue chuckled.

"Nah. There's a spot over there," she said pointing. "And you can keep your bike over there with the others."

"Merci."

"Ah swear, one of these days we're either gonna have ta build another garage or expand this one, ha!" Rogue grinned.

She thumped a button on the side of the wall and the roller door began lifting.

"What about the bike trailer?"

"Umm," Rogue looked out the door and eyed it carefully. "Leave it attached for now. Should be room. Ah'll find a more permanent spot for it later."

"Okay den," Gambit replied.

He went back outside again and brought his car in. He then took his motorcycle off the trailer and packed it with the other motorcycles.

"Ahh, dis une is yours, cherie?" Gambit asked, pointing to a sleek green number next to his.

Rogue looked up and grinned.

"Yep," she replied. "Dat's muh baby."

"She's even nicer dan your description."

Rogue chuckled.

"Yo' might have some competition cherie."

"Oh?"

"I t'ink my bike's gonna leave yo' fo' your bike."

Rogue laughed.

"Okay well, if Ah find any mini bikes running around, Ah know who ta blame."

"Mebbe we should keep dem separated."

"Or we could get them desexed."

Gambit snickered.

"I don't suppose yo' happen t' know where my room is, chere?"

"Oh sure," Rogue nodded. "You'd be wanting ta actually get unpacked, huh?"

"Would be nice."

"Hang on. You get your stuff out of the car, and I'll just clean up."

A few minutes later, Rogue and Gambit were headed down the hallway, his things in tow. They went upstairs and made their way to the teacher's wing.

"Okay, girls wing that way, boys that way, and this is us in here. Boys are not allowed in the girls wing and vice versa," Rogue explained.

Gambit chuckled knowingly.

"Anyone caught usually ends up with early morning danger room sessions."

"Anyone caught."

"Why am Ah sensin' it's a good thing you're here as a teacher and not a student?"

"What can I say? People who tell me I can't do stuff are just setting themselves up to be proved wrong."

"Uh huh. So if Ah were ta say you can't get pregnant?"

"Good call."

"Ah thought so."

"Smart ass."

"And don't ya forget it. Okay, this is yours," Rogue said, opening the door. "There is a key, but you'll probably have ta get that off Storm."

"Merci," Gambit replied as he stepped inside. "Well, it's bigger than I was imagining."

"And comes with ensuite," Rogue grinned, pointing to the door. "Teacher's rooms come with perks. All the students have ta share."

"Hmm," Gambit considered as he looked around. "I wouldn't mind sharing wit' yo'."

Rogue rolled her eyes as he looked her up and down suggestively.

"Well, you might not, but Ah have a feelin' the first girl ya bring back might have a problem with it."

Gambit reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her close.

"What makes yo' t'ink I'd want anyone but yo' cherie?" he asked softly as his gloved fingers caressed her cheek.

"I bet ya say that ta all the girls."

He moved in to kiss her lips only for Rogue to pull back - all to aware that there was nothing to prevent her from absorbing him had he succeeded. There was a moment of silence while they looked at each other.

"Are yo' busy, cherie?" Gambit asked finally. "Or would yo' be so kind as t' give dis here Cajun a tour?"

"Umm, sure," Rogue replied. "Ah've got nothing urgent."

"Bon," he replied, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "After yo'."

Holding her hand the whole way, Gambit walked with Rogue as she showed him around. Once away from the sleeping quarters, she showed him the rec room, the war room, the classrooms, the large kitchen/dining hall and everything else above ground. The first stop on the underground areas was the med lab.

"Oh so dis is the famous med lab?" Gambit mused. "Very nice."

"We haven't even stepped inside it yet," Rogue said.

"And we're not going t' either. Dis is as close t' the med lab as I ever plan t' get."

Rogue laughed. they passed by the doors to Cerebro:

"It's largely useless at the moment," Rogue explained. "Cerebro needs a telepath and at the moment we have none. All mind-readin' around here gets done by me nowadays."

They went past the locker rooms.

"And that's the men's. Try not ta get them mixed up Swamp Rat."

Gambit chuckled.

The hallway branch off after that. One way was the hanger and Gambit eyed off the Blackbird appreciatively.

"Nice," he said. "I've been looking for a new plane since I had t' retire my baby. Say, does Logan actually go up in dis t'ing?"

"Yep."

"Bet he loves dat."

The final stop was the danger room. Rogue and Gambit stepped into the control room to watch - a class of students were already training in there.

"So you finally got here," Logan said, not looking away from the view screen.

"Oui," Gambit replied. "Is dis what yo' do all day? Sit on your butt and watch children get hot 'n sweaty?"

"You are really asking for it, Gumbo."

"I'd be worried, but I suspect you've gotten soft."

Logan checked the clock, then hit the intercom.

"Okay kids, you get a ten minute early mark. Good work," Logan said. "Computer: End Simulation."

Gambit snickered and Rogue sighed.

"Logan, he only just arrived - "

"So? Get down there, Cajun."

"My pleasure."

"Rogue? Man the fort, will you?"

"Consider it done."

Logan and Gambit headed down to the danger room as the students filed out. They looked at the two curiously, a couple of the girls taking an instant liking to the hot new guy.

"Here's how it works. On sims level five and above the doors are locked while the sim is running - y'know, to make sure some idiot doesn't get in and get himself hurt. We'll start on level seven. That should give you a good warm up."

Gambit shrugged and pulled out his telescopic bo-staff as Logan addressed the computer.

"Computer: run 'Gauntlet One', level seven."

A city-scape appeared around them and Gambit took it in appreciatively.

"Not bad," he said. "Is it supposed to make that clanking noise?"

"Yep," Logan replied. "That's wave of enemies number one."

Gambit looked around, listening out for the source. At last one skittered into view.

"Giant, mechanical spiders?" he said dryly. "Has someone been watching too much _Stargate_?"

"You watch _Stargate_?"

The wave of spiders approached. Logan picked them off nonchalantly, slicing them into pieces.

"Fore!" Gambit called.

He swung his bo-staff and whacked one of the spiders into a wall as if he was playing golf.

"Since when do you play golf?"

"Since today. Say, can you charge any o' dese t'ings?"

"Try it and find out."

Gambit paused in his golf swings to allow one of the spiders the privilege of touching his person. He charged it up.

"Nice."

He tossed the spider amongst his fellows. The spider exploded and took out most of the company.

"So, when does the hard part come in?" Gambit asked.

"Computer: move forward to second wave and increase difficulty to level eight," Logan said.

* * *

Back in the control room, Rogue looked up as the door opened. Bobby, Jubilee, Tracy and Warren entered the room.

"Hey Rogue," Bobby said. "We heard there was a show a foot."

"Last group of students got a early mark and were babbling something about Logan and the hot new guy doing a session," Jubilee smirked. "We figured Remy had arrived."

"Hey," Tracy said, peering out the window. "He's got some moves, baby."

"Naturally, we had to check it out," Warren grinned. "And there's a crowd building in the viewing room."

Rogue chuckled.

"Well they're doing the Gauntlet on level eight."

"What? Already?"

"Remy was playing golf with the spiders," Rogue said disgustedly.

"I _hate_ those things," Jubilee said.

"Hey, what's he doing?" Bobby asked.

They all watched while Gambit pulled out a handful of playing cards, charged them and threw them at the simulated thugs headed for him. The cards exploded and Gambit finished them off quite nicely with a few more cards and his mix of savate and bo-staff fighting.

"Neat trick," said Warren.

* * *

"Y'know what dis reminds me o' mon ami?" Gambit commented between thugs.

"That time in Belgium with the Red Clan?"

"Oui. Only wit'out the red."

"Surreal isn't it?"

"I don't even recall the body count."

"Don't look at me. I lost track after thirty."

"Hmph, is dat all?" Gambit asked looking around.

"There's seven waves, Gumbo."

"Ouias? What's next?"

There was a roar behind him.

"I'm guessing dat's it."

Logan chuckled.

* * *

"Ooh! I love the griffins!" Tracy said.

"Who's idea was it to program griffins anyway?" asked Warren.

"Kitty's," Bobby nodded. "She did some... cosmetic adjustments after Logan finished programming it."

"Because we're really going to run into actual griffins in real life."

"Just like we're going to run into giant mutant hunting robots."

* * *

Come wave seven and an increase to level ten, Gambit reached into his pocket for more cards, only to discover that he'd finished that deck. Unperturbed, he reached into another pocket for a new deck, which he moved to his preferred pocket and opened the box by feel, all the while continuing to fight the simulated demons.

The same time Gambit clouted a demon across the head, he pulled out the plastic wrapped deck of cards from the box. Gambit tripped up another demon and charged up the plastic. He tossed it up into the air, the plastic crumbled into dust and he grabbed the unharmed deck of cards rather neatly as they fell. His feet made short work of the fallen demon while his staff took care of another and he shoved the cards back into their box, save two, which he charged and threw.

"New party trick, Gumbo?" Logan asked.

"Dere are only so many cards in a deck, mon ami," Gambit replied.

* * *

Not long thereafter the simulation ended.

"Well, dat was fun," Gambit said as they walked out of the danger room. "We should do it again sometime."

"Oh don't you worry, Cajun. We will," Logan assured him.

"Fun?" Rogue repeated. "You thought that was _fun_?"

"Don't you?"

"Ah can barely get through level eight."

"Is dat all?"

Logan snickered at the dour look Rogue gave Gambit. Gambit chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry chere, we'll learn yo'. So, where's the bar?"

"This is a school."

Gambit glanced at her, then looked at Logan.

"Where's the bar?"

"Show you later. But don't tell Siryn where it is. She drinks too much."

"I do not!" Tracy objected.

"Denial," Rogue nodded.

* * *

Rogue opened her bedroom door to find Gambit standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Dis is novel," he said. "I don't usually have t' walk across a hallway t' pick up my date."

Rogue chuckled. Gambit took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Bike t'night?"

"Yep."

"Both or doubling?"

"Like Ah'm really gonna drive ta muh own date."

Gambit chuckled and slipped his arm around her, holding her close.

"Aww chere, yo' don't need an excuse t' touch me. Yo' can do dat any time and any where yo' want."

"Ah just can't say anything around you, can Ah?"

"Yo' can say anyt'ing yo' want."

Twenty minutes later, they'd pulled up outside the theatre.

"Quite a crowd," Rogue said.

"Should be headed in soon though," Gambit commented.

With his arm securely around Rogue's waist (just where he liked it), the two made their way inside to the ticket booth. Gambit picked up the tickets they ordered, then they stepped inside the waiting room. Unnerved by the crowd, Rogue pressed herself further into Gambit's side.

"We'll just wait here, no?" Gambit said. "No point in shoving through the crowd."

"Ha, yeah."

Gambit regarded her curiously, slightly thrown off by her unexpected anxiety. She wasn't afraid of accidentally absorbing someone was she? She was completely covered up. Not even a tantalising gap between glove and sleeve. Given she was wearing a scarf on this occasion, the only possible way someone could touch her skin would be to touch her face, and the odds against that must be enormous.

Gambit was distracted from his thoughts by the doors opening. He waited back with Rogue while the crowd surged forward. If the crowd was upsetting Rogue, he could at least try to keep her out of it as much as possible. He felt Rogue's body begin to relax, and finally they joined the end of the line. Their seats turned out to be aisle seats and Gambit let Rogue have the end seat - not that it made much different to him. Once settled, he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

Because they had been amongst the last people in, they didn't have much of a wait before the lights dimmed and _The Pirates of Penzance_ began.

* * *

The room applauded as the light came back on, signally intermission.

"Well, I'm in luck," Gambit nodded.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Rogue asked.

"I'm an orphan. They won't want t' come after me."

Rogue giggled.

"Y'know, Ah'm an orphan too. Looks like we're both safe from the Pirates of Penzance."

"Works out rather nicely, doesn't it?"

"Yep. The Major-General song is kinda insane."

"You're telling me," Gambit said, shaking his head.

"What astounds me the most is how fast the reprise was," Rogue nodded. "And the fact he was still articulate."

"Takes talent, dat. Hmm, I might hit the concession stand. Want anyt'ing?"

"Well, Ah can't say no ta chocolate."

Gambit chuckled.

"Okay," he said. "Be right back."

He lifted her scarf so he could kiss her through it, then got up and headed out to get munchies. Rogue watched him leave, wringing her hands. She honestly didn't know what to make of her relationship with him any more. He treated her exactly the same whether they were on a date or not. Which was nice, except it made it harder to think of as a business transaction. Although thinking of it as a business transaction was disturbing in it's own right, like she hired a gigolo or something.

"Not allowed ta fall for him," she muttered to herself.

She was worried that maybe it was too late.

* * *

The final applause died down as the actors left the stage. Rogue and Gambit took advantage of the seating arrangement to be amongst the first people out the door. They made quick work returning to Gambit's motorcycle and were soon on their way home. Conversation didn't - couldn't - start up again until they reached the garage.

"So, what did yo' t'ink, ma cherie?" Gambit asked as they made their way to the teacher's wing.

"Ah liked it. It was funny."

"Oui. Only problem is I t'ink it peaked wit' the Major-General song."

Rogue laughed.

"Yeah, that was the best part and it happened in the first act. There's something wrong with that arrangement."

"Indeed. Y'know, chere, I t'ink dis is our shortest date yet. Y'sure yo' don't want t' go out fo' drinks or somet'ing?"

"Maybe next time."

They reached Rogue's bedroom door and Gambit turned to face her. One hand rested on her hip with the other trailed through her white streak.

"So," said Rogue. "Ah umm, guess this is good night then."

Gambit moved in closer to her, his thumb tracing slowly over her hip.

"Rogue, I... I..."

Their lips met through Rogue's scarf. Gambit wrapped his arms tightly around her until at last Rogue pushed away.

"Night," she said, opening her door.

"Night," he replied.

The door clicked shut behind her and Gambit stared at it for a moment before making his way down the hall to his own room. he could not believe what had just happened. There he was, prepared to sort out this little misunderstanding about the seriousness of their relationship and he'd stammered.

_Stammered._

Now that was just plain embarrassing. Since when did Remy LeBeau ever stammer in front of a lady? The very thought was obscene. Humiliating even.

Gambit slammed the door shut behind him and glowered into his bedroom.

"Girlie man," he muttered to himself.


	12. The Amusement Park

**Chapter 11: The Amusement Park**

Rogue entered the classroom and a smirk appeared on her face as her eyes fell on Gambit behind the desk. Gambit looked up from the paperwork he'd been working on.

"Gotcha ta work already huh?" she teased.

"Ugh, Stormy's got me helping the students learning French by correspondence and working on a curriculum for next year."

Rogue giggled as she sat down on the desk beside him.

"Ah bet teaching's a big change from stealin'."

"Yo' have no idea. Merci fo' the interuption, by the way," Gambit grinned at her, running his hand over her leg. "Such a belle interuption too."

"You're welcome. Anyways, Ah do actually have a reason for being here - "

"Yo' mean other than getting moi alone?"

"Funny. Ah've just been finishing installing the turbo feature on Logan's new bike and Ah was wonderin' if ya wanted one too."

"Turbo?" Gambit repeated. "Wait, is dat how Logan was able t' catch up wit' moi during dat chase?"

"Yep."

"I'll have deux."

Rogue laughed.

"It will require some significant modification ta install, just so y'know. Ah can show ya when ya have time."

"Sure."

"Okay, well, Ah should get going then," Rogue said as she got up. "Ah'll let ya get back ta work."

"Oh joy," Gambit joked. "Say, Roguey?"

"Mmm?"

"I was wondering, what do yo' do t' get your powers under control?"

"Oh, Ah meditate."

"... And?"

"And that's about it."

"Yo' don't try touching people t' see if you're having any success?"

"Oh well, umm, not really. Ah used ta, y'know, in the beginning, but Ah just kept hurtin' everyone so now Ah just touch people in the danger room or in fights," Rogue paused. "Or when we need someone's mind ta be read, but fortunately that doesn't happen very often."

"So... the only time yo' ever touch anyone is t' deliberately absorb dem?"

"Well, yes."

"So, how do yo' know if yo' have control?"

Silence followed. Gambit gave her an odd little smile and held out his bare hand.

"Try touching me."

Rogue stared at his hand.

"Ah... Ah can't," she said.

"Yo' won't hurt me. I have faith in yo'."

Rogue chewed her bottom lip and slowly began to pull off her glove. Gambit just looked at her patiently. Rogue reached out her hand to meet his, her fingers actually shaking.

_"But what if it doesn't work? What if I absorb him after all? What if I hurt him and it scares him and he never wants to come close to me any more?"_ Rogue couldn't bear the thought of Gambit looking at her like so many other people looked at her here. She snatched her hand back.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah just _can't_."

Rogue turned, pulling her glove back on. She was shaking and unable to look at him. Her walk out of the room was halted by Gambit's arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Dey've really done a number on yo' haven't dey?"

"They?"

"Rogue, _no one_ ever has control over their powers when dey manifest. I didn't. Stormy didn't. And he doesn't remember, but I bet Logan had a hell of a time wit' those claws of his. So, in the beginning yo' really couldn't touch anyone without hurting them, but instead of giving it time and practice, yo' became convinced dat yo' couldn't control it at all. The people around yo' see your powers at work, get scared and convinced yo' can't control 'em either. Den just t' make matters worse, yo' absorb dem and their conviction dat yo' can't control your powers just enforces your own conviction."

"Interesting theory," Rogue snapped.

"Prove me wrong," he challenged her, his voice soft.

Rogue pulled herself out of his grip.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

And she slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

Gambit joined Bobby, Tracy, Logan, Warren, Kitty, Pete and Jubilee in the rec room, where they were gathered around a table with drinks.

"Beer?" asked Bobby.

"Sure," Gambit replied.

Bobby cooled a beer down for Gambit and gave it to him.

"Cool party trick," Gambit said. "Merci."

"Yeah, I'm a hoot," Bobby grinned.

"Where's Rogue?"

"Oh she's in one of her moods again," Jubilee said. "Y'know, ever since she started dating you, she's been much happier. I knew it was too good to last."

"So, I've only seen her on her good days, hein?"

"Ha! I think you're the one who's been putting her in the good moods," she grinned.

"Oh really? Dat's novel. I'm not usually considered a good influence," Gambit smirked.

"Be the first time in your life," Logan commented.

"Whatever's annoyed her this time, I bet she'll be all cheered up after your next date," Jubilee nodded. "I think it's good you decided to join us Remy. Angry Rogue is not pretty."

"Ha, yeah," Kitty said. "I should know. I used to share a room. Trust me, when Rogue's angry, you want to nail everything down and run for the hills."

"She throws stuff. It hurts," Bobby nodded.

"Personal experience," Warren grinned at him.

"I'll bear dat in mind," Gambit replied.

"Hey Remy?" said Tracy.

Gambit looked at the red-haired woman, a beer in hand and the unmistakable smell of someone who's been drinking for awhile.

"Oui, petite?"

"Will you talk dirty to me?"

"Tracy!" Kitty exclaimed.

Gambit chuckled and Logan looked at him appraising.

"Sure t'ing," Gambit smirked and went on in a seductive voice, loud enough for all those at the table to hear: "Grime, mould, mildew, pond scum."

Jubilee giggled.

"Rust, dust, gossip..."

Kitty snickered.

"Rumour mill. Sand, stains, filth..." Gambit considered. "Not a thesaurus..."

"Oh well, we need to get Hank up here then," Bobby grinned.

"You're so good at that," Tracy sighed. "I swear you can make anything sexy."

Gambit looked at Tracy with a great deal of amusement.

"Dis is so sad."

"What, that you can make anything sexy, or that you're turning Tracy on?" Warren asked.

"I'm not even trying," Gambit smirked and looked at Tracy. "Red, you're either easy or you've had way too much t' drink."

"She's had too much to drink," said a chorus from pretty much everyone at the table.

Gambit laughed and Tracy glared at them.

"I have not," she objected. "I can still stand upright."

She demonstrated.

"See? I'm in perfect control of my fac- fac- body."

"Guess yo' must be easy then," Gambit said. "Y'know, petite, not'ing easy is ever worth having. Yo' might want t' work on changing dat."

* * *

Rogue scowled in irritation at the knocking on her door and didn't answer. It was locked and she was not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Rogue?" called Gambit.

The knock came again and Rogue tried to concentrate on her book. The she heard a click and the door opened. She turned around and stared at Gambit in the doorway.

"What the hell?" she demanded. "That door was locked for a reason, Swamp Rat."

Well, her bedroom door was usually always locked. Mostly because her room was the only place she got to be alone in her own skin and she liked sleeping in the nude. Although at the moment she was wearing her dressing gown.

Oh dear.

Her thin, silk dressing gown, with the bottom half currently pooled around her knees while she was lying on the bed with her legs up in the air. Absolutely nothing underneath.

"I'm sure it was, chere -" Gambit began as he shut the door behind him.

"Get out!"

"I just wanted t' make sure yo' weren't mad at me about before. Y'know, about your powers?"

Gambit found he had to make a conscious effort to look at her face and not admire those sexy legs or hers, or the way the silk was draped across her body.

"If Ah wasn't before, Ah am now."

"I get dat yo' don't want t' hurt anyone. But if yo' ever change your mind, cherie, the offer's always open."

Rogue looked away from him, toying with the idea of throwing her book at him.

"Besides, we've got another date in a couple o' days, and I wouldn't want yo' t' be upset wit' moi. I was t'inking mebbe you'd like t' go t' the amusement park? I bet dey have bumper cars."

Rogue sighed and looked back up at him.

"Ah'm so gonna kick your ass."

Gambit chuckled.

"Bon. By the way, I love the view."

"Get out of here, Swamp Rat," Rogue said, holding up her book.

Gambit chuckled and slipped back out her door.

* * *

A couple of days later, Rogue and Gambit were at the front of the line to the bumper cars. Not that that was a particularly difficult thing to do, given that there was hardly anyone there. The current session finished and the operator opened the gate, letting everyone in. Rogue picked a green car while Gambit chose a red one on the opposite side of the track.

Once they and the other riders were settled, the session began. Rogue pressed the pedal down hard, he tongue partly sticking out of her mouth as she zoomed along, determined to catch up with Gambit and bump his car. The distance closed between them. Chuckling away, Rogue ran right into the back of Gambit's car. He turned his head and grinned back at her.

Try as he might though, Gambit had a hard time getting away from her. He was just starting to make some progress when the session finished. As they moved towards the exit - Rogue still chuckling wickedly - Gambit put his arm about her shoulders.

"Again?"

"You betcha."

Much to Rogue's continuing delight, she managed to get the upper hand on Gambit the second and fourth session. Gambit dominated their third session when Rogue got trapped behind a bunch of bumper cars that got stuck going around the corner.

"Guess getaway drivin' doesn't help much with bumper cars, eh Swamp Rat?" Rogue smirked.

Gambit just laughed at that.

Their next stop was the mine car rollercoaster. In the line for that, Rogue switched her gloves.

"Bulkier," she explained. "And muh hands get too hot in 'em, but that have rubber on the palm side see?"

"Oui."

"Need the traction ta actually y'know, grip the bars."

"Traction is a rather useful commodity. Although I'd rather t'ink you could get away wit' not wearing gloves at all."

"Ah'd rather not risk it. Not on a rollercoaster where we're both holdin' onta the same thing at the same time."

Gambit nodded in reply.

After riding the mine car a couple of times, they move onto other rides and then stopped for lunch. Gambit shifted his chair right up next to Rogue and put his hand on her leg. Now that he'd seen her legs, Gambit found himself utterly fascinated by them much like he had been with her arms. Not that he didn't think her arms were still sexy, he just wanted more leg action.

His hand started at just above her knee, his fingers rubbing her fondly. As their meal progress, his hand started sliding further up her leg and inward. Finally Rogue covered his hand with her own, halting the caressing. She didn't look at him.

"Going just a little too far north there," she said.

"Desole," Gambit replied, removing his hand and using it to caress her shoulder instead. "Guess I just got a little carried away."

"Yeah."

He moved his hand once more, now under her chin to turn her head to look at him.

"Rogue," he said. "There's somet'ing I've been wanting t' tell yo'."

"Oh?"

He took a deep breath. He was _not_ going to stammer this time like some insecure teenage boy.

"I'm ser-ahh!" he exclaimed, finding himself dripping with cola.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" said the flustered woman at his side. "Here, let me help you clean up. I'm just so, so sorry about this."

She pulled up some napkins and attempted to help wipe him off, but Gambit waved a hand at her.

"Merci mais I'll take care o' it myself," he said getting up.

Rogue's eyes followed him as he headed to the mens. The woman attempted to apologise again.

"Yeah, we heard you the first time," Rogue said with a dismissing wave of the hand. "You may go now."

Rogue pointedly ignored her after that and concentrated on finishing her lunch.

Meanwhilst Gambit was in a cubicle, pulling off his trench coat. He appraised the spill then touched a finger to it. A very faint, almost unnoticeable magenta sparkle twinkled across the spill. He pulled his finger away and the cola evapourated. He eyed off his trench coat carefully, but as usual, no sign of damage. He then pulled off his shirt and repeated the procedure. The cola drops on his back were even easier to take care of. This done, he put his clothes back on and returned to Rogue. They would still need a wash to get rid of the cola that had soaked through too soon, but at least he was dry.

"That was quick," Rogue said, regarding him in surprise. "And you're not even wet."

Gambit grinned at her and picked up a chip.

"What can I say, cherie? I'm just so sexy, dirt can't even stick t' moi."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. Gambit's grin broadened.

"That's all you're going ta say, huh?"

"Oui. But if you're really dat interested in what I do in the bathroom -"

"Just don't even think of finishing that sentence."

Gambit chuckled.

* * *

"So cherie," Gambit said behind a pair of dark sunglasses as they walked down the street of carnival games. "How'd yo' like moi t' win yo' somet'ing?"

Rogue laughed.

"You're gonna win me something, huh?"

"Oui. It's like a tradition."

"Oh well, we can't defy tradition now can we?"

"Exactly. Now, let's pick something suitably over-sized and outrageous."

"That confident, huh?"

"I can win anyt'ing."

Rogue laughed.

"You'll never accomplish anyt'ing if yo' don't believe yo' can, chere. There we go: giant teddy bear. And I love these t'ings," Gambit said pointing.

Rogue looked over and saw a stand with a number of red buckets.

"Now those buckets look big, but let moi tell yo', cherie, dey're specifically positioned at the angle you're least likely t' get a ball in wit' an under arm throw. And o' course, you're only allowed t' use an under arm throw."

"Of course."

"I can get all trois in."

"Well, you'll have ta, if you're gonna win that bear, sugah."

Gambit chuckled wickedly. They approached the stand and he paid over the money for a try. The attendant handed him the three balls and was suitably impressed when Gambit got them all in (he'd never seen that happen before).

"We have a winner," he said. "Choose your prize."

"We'll have the bear, mon ami," Gambit replied, pointing to it.

The attendant pulled the bear down and handed it to him with a "Congratulations."

"Merci."

Rogue laughed as Gambit handed her the bear with a smirk.

"Dere yo' see? Didn't I tell yo'?"

"Very good," Rogue grinned.

Gambit chuckled and kissed her head through her hair.

* * *

Their return to the mansion that afternoon was met with Logan and Storm. Both had big cheesy grins on their faces that immediately sent Gambit's suspicious activity radar whirring.

"I see Remy's been cheating carnies again," Storm mused, seeing the bear in Rogue's arms.

"I prefer t' t'ink o' it as levelling the playing field," Gambit replied.

"Something arrived for you while you were out," Logan smirked at Gambit.

"Do I want t' know?"

"Your uniform arrived."

Gambit sighed. Logan chuckled.

"What? You're not going to try it on?" Logan grinned.

"We should make sure it fits," Storm nodded.

Rogue giggled.

"Fine, but... I still haven't seen Roguey in her uniform yet, so you're joining me chere."

"Aww, does Swamp Rat need some morale support?"

"Oui," Gambit joked. "In fact, he t'inks River Rat should join him in the change room."

There was silence as all eyes fell on Logan.

"The change rooms are separate, men and women, remember Cajun?" he said dryly.

Everyone stared, completely stunned, with many checking to see if Logan's claws were extended and they just didn't hear them. Nope, still sheathed. Gambit cupped Rogue's face in his hand and gazed into her eyes.

"Pity," he said.

Rogue flushed slightly at his low and husky tone.

* * *

"Well, at least they got somet'ing right," Gambit muttered to himself.

He was holding up his new uniform, which looked a lot like Pete's but came with a matching black leather trench coat and had magenta trim. It would need to be stock with playign card and... other tools, but at least Storm appreciated that he needed the extra pockets. He changed, then checked his appearance in the mirror. Yep, sexy as always.

Shaking his head in disgust, Gambit made his way out of the change room to the hallway he knew was going to be on the crowded side. Everyone wanted to see the new guy in his uniform. It was actually rather amusing. He was considering hamming it up, but decided he had enough of catwalk activities.

However, as soon as he stepped out the door, his uncharitable thoughts about clothes horses went right out of his head as his eyes laid on the vision leaning on the opposite wall. Rogue in her green-trimmed, form fitting uniform. Her white streak framed her face, an amused smile on her full lips and her arms were folded across her chest.

"Best uniform ever," Gambit declared.

"And here you were worried you wouldn't like it," Storm said.

Logan chuckled.

"He's not talking about his, 'Ro."

Storm paused, looked at Gambit staring at Rogue (who seemed rather amused by the attention) and sighed.

"Of course he isn't," she said, shaking her head. "How does it fit, Remy?"

"It's a little tight."

"Well, that might take care of itself after you've worn it a few times. Where's it tight?"

"Around the crotch," Gambit replied, winking at Rogue.

Rogue blushed hotly and some general snickering followed. Storm rolled her eyes.

"Remy, really," she said.

Gambit shrugged, a smirk on his face.

"Hey I can't help it if I have big feet, cherie. And yo' do know what dey say about men who have big feet."

Tracy snorted with laughter.

"Yes," Storm replied smoothly. "They wear big shoes."

* * *

**AN:** Yes Lizzieturbo, that last one was for you. Sorry I didn't get the seductive part in ;)


	13. Because I Love You

**Chapter 12: Because I Love You**

This was it. This was the last guaranteed date Gambit was going to get with Rogue and he was determined to make sure that it wasn't going to be the last date altogether. Tonight there would be no stammering or interuptions by clumsy people. Tonight he would tell Rogue how he felt about her.

He stepped out of his room and walked the short way down the hall to Rogue's and rapped her her door smartly. A moment later the door opened and his jaw dropped. Instead of her usual green and black, tonight Rogue was wearing red and black. A little red dress, arm length red gloves and red sandals with black stockings and sheer shawl. Her hair was done up, with only her white streak allowed to roam free.

"Yo' look incredible," he breathed.

"Thank you," Rogue replied shyly.

He continued staring for another minute before he remembered himself and offered his arm.

"Shall we depart?" he asked grandly.

"Yes," Rogue grinned. "Yes we shall."

She curled her arm in his and Gambit lead them down the hall. They passed by Logan on the way, and Rogue was rather surprised when he merely wished her a good time.

* * *

Rogue laughed when they were shown to a private dining room, on a balcony, at the upper-class restaurant Gambit had taken them to.

"I remembered t' ask Stormy t' make sure it didn't rain t'night," Gambit grinned.

"Smart thinking," Rogue grinned at him.

Dinner was celebrated with a bottle of champagne and watching the sun set. Afterwards they stepped out into the gardens. The sky was clear and full of stars, the trees and hedges lit up with garden lights and a large, circular fountain dominated the view, water cascading from the statue in the centre.

Gambit wrapped his coat around Rogue in defense of the cool breeze that insisted on blowing past them. They sat down on one of the benches and for a time said nothing.

"So, this is date number ten," Rogue said finally.

"Oui."

"Our last one."

"Does it have t' be?"

Rogue smiled.

"Ah think it's safe ta say Ah got muh $10,000 worth, Remy," she said, holding his hand. "You've given me some of the best days of muh life. Ah've had a great time. Thank you."

"Rogue," Gambit said, reaching out to touch her face with his fully gloved hand. "I don't want t' stop seeing yo'."

"Well, y'know, you won't," Rogue pointed out. "We live together now, remember?"

"I don't want t' stop dating yo' chere. I want date eleven and onwards."

Rogue caught her breath. He did?

"Ah... you... w-why?"

Gambit captured her gaze. "Because I'm serious about you," he was going to say. Instead what came out was:

"Because I love you."

All time stood still. Rogue stared at him, her eyes wide. Gambit, too, was shocked hearing the words come out of his mouth. That's not what he was going to say at all! And yet...

Yet he meant it.

"I love you," he said again.

He meant it and it felt so good to say it. A smile grew on his lips even as his heart raced in anticipation of her response.

"That's just a line for you, isn't it?" Rogue said softly.

"Quoi?" Gambit asked, taken aback.

"You're just... one of those guys who says that but doesn't really mean it, just because you know woman like ta hear it."

"What? No! Rogue, I mean it. I love you."

"Don't lie to me!" Rogue yelled, stepped back from him.

"I'm not lying," Gambit insisted, stepping towards her.

Rogue shook her head violently, continued to walk backwards away from him.

"Y'know Remy, if you figured out a way around muh mutation and wanted ta sleep with me, you should have just said so -"

"Rogue -"

"- The answer would have been 'no', but at least you still would have had muh respect!" she spat.

"Rogue, I'm not lying t' yo'! Do yo' really t'ink dat little o' me?"

"How can you stand there and say -" Rogue cut herself off, feeling her throat constrict and choke up. "Take me home."

She turned on her heel and made a beeline for the car

"Rogue, please," Gambit tried again, running after her.

Rogue ignored him, fighting the tears that were pricking at her eyes. She made it to the car and just looked at the locked door. If she faced him she would cry. She was not going to let him see her cry.

"Rogue," he said, putting his hands on her waist. "Please don't do this."

"_Don't__ touch me!_"

Gambit pulled his hands back quickly, shocked at the vehemence in her voice.

"Take me home or I'm walking," she said coldly.

"Yo' can't walk from here -"

"Then unlock the car and start driving."

Although Gambit said nothing, Rogue heard quite clearly the rustle of his keys and the click of the central locking opening the doors. Without a word, Rogue got in, keeping her face turned away from Gambit. Slowly he walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"Rogue -"

"Shut up and drive."

The first time she'd said that to him had been when they went go-karting. Then there was this delightful, playful tone to her voice. Tonight it was cold and hard. Rogue glared out the window while Gambit rested his head on the steering wheel, his eyes closed. This could not be happening.

At last he started up the car and began to drive off. It was cold, quiet and tense all the way back to the mansion and Gambit and had barely finished parking the car before Rogue got out and began storming out.

"Rogue, please don't," Gambit said, attempting to intercept.

"Shut up," Rogue snapped back, striding down the hall.

"I didn't tell yo' I loved yo' so I could convince yo' t' sleep wit' me."

"And you really expect me to believe that? You're always making lewd remarks and insinuations and stuff. Ah'm not gonna be just another notch on your belt."

As they passed the rec room, a number of the residents still up couldn't help but overhear their shouting. Curious faces appeared around them. Rogue realised with disgust that she was still wearing his coat and threw it at him.

"Yo' could never be 'just another' _anything_, chere! Absorb me if yo' don't believe me."

"Like Ah really want your perverted thoughts in muh head," Rogue snapped as she stamped up the stairs.

Gambit swallowed hard.

"I love you," he said desperately.

"Liar."

An arm reached out across him, preventing him from moving forward and Gambit looked to see Logan attached to it, the expression on his face saying 'let her go'. There was an intense silence as Rogue left.

"Okay kids," Logan said, his eyes not moving from Gambit. "Show's over. Go back to whatever you were doing, or go to bed."

In seconds the hall was clear. A grin began to form on Logan's face. To Gambit's immense irritation, Logan began to laugh.

"Glad yo' t'ink it's so funny," Gambit snapped.

"Funny? No. This is freaking hilarious," Logan chuckled. "How the mighty have fallen! I think I need to break out that 15-year-old scotch I've been saving for a special occasion."

"Yo' do dat. I'm gonna try and put the pieces o' my heart back t'gether."

Logan snorted with another burst of laughter, clapping his hand on Gambit's shoulder.

"Ahh, welcome to the real world, Remy," he said, grinning away. "Where men actually have to work for a woman. Y'know, I always knew that Rogue was something special, but I never realised just how much. You realise that all your usual stuff isn't going to work on her, right? Of course you do. If it did, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Thanks for the pep talk," Gambit replied sarcastically.

"Besides, I think if the usual stuff worked, you wouldn't value Rogue so much. Better get the thinking cap on, Casanova," Logan chuckled. "You're gonna have to come up with something _good_."

* * *

Rogue's pillow was soaked with tears. Concerned souls had come knocking at her door, but she ignored them. She had even gone so far as to moving her table in front of the door so that if a certain Cajun thief decided to pick her lock again he still wouldn't be able to get in.

"Rogue?"

Rogue turned her head slightly to see Kitty behind her.

"Go away."

Kitty bit her lip, decided against leaving and sat down on the bed next to her. She didn't go to all the trouble of phasing herself into Rogue's room to just leave without at least attempting to console her friend. Rogue ignored her and dissolved into another round of tears. Kitty chewed her bottom lip and did something she wouldn't have normally done, shoving the fear aside and rubbing Rogue's back gently. For a moment Rogue just cried harder and when Kitty started considering leaving after all, Rogue spoke:

"How could Ah have been so stupid?" she sniffed. "Ah thought we had something. Ah thought we were friends. He's just been playing me this whole time."

Kitty refrained from pointing out that they had had a kissing date, and had been kissing ever since. To Kitty, this was a pretty big sign that Gambit had an interest in Rogue beyond 'friends', but figured now was not the time to be the voice of reason. Rogue was definitely not in the mood for a rational conversation. Instead Kitty let her cry and simply listened.

* * *

By morning everyone knew what happened, although no one had seen either Rogue or Gambit since they retired to their rooms the night before. Concerned when neither showed up at breakfast, Storm went looking.

"Rogue?" she said, after knocking on her door. "Rogue, it's Storm. May I come in?"

Silence followed, then a shuffling noise, and finally the sound of the door being unlocked.

"Storm, Ah'm so sorry," Rogue said, surprising Storm with a hug. "Ah should have listened to you."

Storm pushed the door shut behind her and patted Rogue's back awkwardly.

"Rogue, let's sit down, shall we? Talk to me."

Rogue nodded, sniffed and they sat down on the bed next to each other. Rogue leaned over, starring at the floor, her elbows resting on her knees.

"Ah fell for him, Storm. Ah didn't mean to."

"Remy has that effect on people."

"Ah know. And you told me. Ah should have ended everything after that first date. Ah shouldn't have let Tracy talk me into that stupid drinking game."

"Is it so hard to believe that he might love you, Rogue?"

Rogue lifted her head and stared at Storm.

"You told me yourself, he's a player. A heart breaker. A ladies man. What womaniser loves the untouchable? You know, aside from the ones that enjoy challenges," Rogue snapped bitterly.

Storm sighed.

"When Remy was a boy he fell for his childhood friend, a girl by the name of Bella Donna. Remy is one of the sons of the head of the Thieves Guild, and Bella Donna the daughter of the head of the Assassins guild. The guilds were both at war - still are, actually - and the leaders decided that since their children got on so well, a marriage between them might be the best way to end it. Remy didn't mind - he loved Bella Donna very much."

"How nice for him."

"Unfortunately, when he was a teenager, Remy was abducted by Stryker. Eventually the guilds decided that Remy must be dead - although unofficially, Remy's family never gave up hope - and they called off the wedding. When Remy returned home two years later, Bella Donna had married someone else."

"Oh I see. So he got his heart broken, and now gets revenge on woman everywhere by breaking their hearts. Brilliant plan. Working great."

"On the contrary, Rogue. Bella Donna was the first woman he'd ever told he loved her, and - until you - the only one."

Rogue was silent.

"Believe me, if he went around telling women he loved them just to get them into bed, he would have tried it on me years ago," Storm added.

"So... you believe him?"

"Yes, I do. Besides, he agreed to join the X-men just so he could be with you, Rogue."

"He did?"

"He did. He also gave you flowers, which he rarely does outside of Valentines Day. Or birthdays. And he gave you his number," Storm confirmed with a slight smile. "I've known the LeBeaus a very long time, Rogue, and I've been seduced by Remy too, so I guess I know a few things about the way he operates. On the other hand, Logan knows him better as a comrade-in-arms. I've seen his relationship side, and Logan's seen his one-night-stand side. Between the two of us, I'd say we know him rather well."

Rogue laughed nervously.

"Then.. then he means it? And Ah just... Oh hell, what did Ah do?"

* * *

Gambit was standing at the window, staring outside when he heard the lock on his door being picked. A moment later, Storm was in the room, a smug smile on her face as she shut the door behind her.

"You're getting slow, Stormy. Yo' used t' be able t' do dat at least deux seconds faster. I t'ink you're getting rusty."

"Shows what you know. Y'know, I've always wanted to do that."

"What? Sneak into my room? What will Logan say?"

"Nope, pick your locked door for once. Usually it's been the other way around."

"Ouias. What do yo' want?"

"I just talked to Rogue -"

"Haven't yo' deux poisoned her enough?"

"Excuse me?

"Yo' and Logan. From day one yo' did not'ing but bad mouth me -"

"She deserved fair warning - "

"What yo' deux did was not _fair warning_," Gambit snapped. "Yo' were on her back on _every single date_."

"Right, like you ever did a thing to contradict that, you and your dirty remarks. Not to mention the messages on our answering machine. Leering at her. What did you ever do to convince her otherwise? Rogue is a strong woman, Remy, in every area but this."

"That's what I do, Stormy!"

"That's the problem!" Storm stiffened, abruptly aware of the magenta light filling the room, emanating from the window frame. "Remy!"

"Merde!"

Gambit's eyes glowed as he reabsorbed the charge. For a moment there was silence.

"There's no point in trying to assign blame," Storm said finally. "None of us would have behaved any differently had we known this would be the outcome - "

"Yo' kidding? I would have told Lucy t' shove dat auction o' hers up her -"

"You don't mean that Remy, and you know it."

"You're not the une who poured out his soul and got called a liar."

* * *

Gambit was in the middle of packing his things (for the second time that day, after already unpacking them once), when he heard the tentative knock at the door. Not entirely certain if he was hearing things or not, it wasn't until he heard it a second time that he opened the door.

Rogue was standing there, wringing her hands and chewing her bottom lip nervously. For a moment, Gambit simply didn't know what to do, then finally, silently opened the door wider for her to come in. No one spoke until the door clicked closed behind her.

"You're... you're leaving?"

Gambit just shrugged. Rogue swallowed.

"Ah'm sorry. Y'know, about not believing you last night. Ah just... those were the last words Ah ever expected ta hear from you and Ah panicked -"

"So you called me a liar. Y'know chere, I'll admit that. I do lie. I'm good at it. But that's une lie I've _never_ told. I can't believe you think I would," Gambit replied. "Three months, Rogue. We've been going out fo' three months now, and we're back t' day une. I wonder if yo' ever knew me at all."

"But see that's just the thing Remy. Ah didn't think that ya were the kind of guy who would stoop that low. Ah didn't! And the next thing Ah know we're at the end of our last date and... and... Dammit Remy, what else am Ah supposed ta think? Ya barely knew me when ya proposed nine extra dates, and if it wasn't pity then what other reason could it be if not scoring with an untouchable woman? It's not like you got any of the ten thousand and were being affected by a sense of profession ethics or something. And... and Ah got ta know you. And Ah _like_ you, Remy. You're charming and exciting and _wonderful_. You know what Ah hoped ta get out of this? Ah hoped we could be friends. Because dammit, a womaniser like you could never be romantically interested in me, and Ah want a romantic relationship. Ah want someone who loves me for me, and not because of a challenge Ah pose them."

For a long time Gambit didn't say anything. He walked back over to the window and stared outside.

"Believe it or no, cherie, I might be a t'ief but I actually have a very well defined sense o' professional ethics. And I liked yo'. Scoring was the last thing on my mind," Gambit paused. "Okay, maybe not the _last_ t'ing."

Rogue smiled faintly.

"I wasn't planning on pursuing yo' at all, Rogue," he went on. "But... I don't know. Yo' did somet'ing t' me. I haven't been able t' stop t'inking about yo' since the day we met. Yo'... you're everyt'ing I ever wanted in a woman. In the end I couldn't stop myself. I wanted t' know where this would go. Guess now we know."

For a time neither said anything.

"You're everything Ah've ever wanted in a man too, Remy, and more besides," Rogue said softly. "Ah've fallen for you too. Ah didn't want to, but Ah did anyway. You're just... the idea that you might really love me too just seemed too good to be true."

"Don't lie to me."

"What?"

"Yo' don't get t' just sit dere and tell me what yo' t'ink I want t' hear."

Rogue looked up as Gambit turned around. Their eyes locked and a small, rueful smile appeared on Rogue's face.

"So that's what it feels like. Ah deserved that."

"I'm serious chere. Don't say it if yo' don't mean it."

"Ah did mean it."

"Because I don't like being pitied any more than yo' do."

Rogue took a deep breath. She stood, strode over to Gambit and took his hands in hers as she looked him in the eye.

"Ah'm sorry that Ah didn't believe ya when you told me that ya loved me last night. Ah believe you now, but Ah realise that it shouldn't have taken me this long - or Storm's intervention - for me ta figure that one out. Ah love you too, Remy LeBeau, and if yo' can find it in your heart ta forgive me of muh stupidity, Ah'd like ta pick up where we left off."

"See now, dat would have been a much better response fo' last night: I love yo' too. Why couldn't yo' have said dat den?"

"Because Ah was stupid and Ah panicked."

Gambit sighed. He extracted his hands from hers. Rogue closed her eyes and lowered her head. She sure screwed up royally this time. Just as she was wondering if she should leave, she felt his gloved hand under her chin. He caressed her cheek softly.

"Let's try dis again, shall we? I believe the last t'ing I said t' yo was dat I wanted date eleven and onwards and yo' asked why, and I replied: because I love yo'."

Rogue smiled, tears shining in her eyes.

"And then you repeated it."

"I love yo'."

"Ah love you too."

"Much better."

"Ah agree. Can we pretend like the last twelve hours didn't happen?"

"Non."

"No?"

"Logan's been celebrating my pain over a bottle of fifteen-year-old scotch."

"Oh well, clearly we can't let that slide."

"Definitely not."

* * *

The following afternoon Rogue joined Gambit in the control room, locking the door behind her. She looked out through the window into the danger room.

"Logan soloing still?"

"Oui. Yo' made good time, chere. He should be finished soon."

"Oh good."

They looked at each other, silly smiles on their faces. The cloth came up and a moment later they were kissing. Gambit edged her backwards until she was pinned up against the wall and she hiked up her leg around him. He ran his hand down her leg as she held him close.

"Hey Gumbo! Why's the door locked?"

They ignored him.

"And who disabled my session authority?"

Still too preoccupied with making out to bother answering.

"Gambit! I know you're up there!"

Gambit pulled away slightly, holding up a finger.

"Wait... the computer says Rogue's up there too?"

Rogue giggled.

"This is not funny! Let me out!"

"Sure t'ing mon ami," Gambit said into the intercom. "I'm just going t' finish giving Roguey dis hickey."

"Gumbo! When I get my hands on -"

"Computer: Disable intercom," Gambit smirked. "Now, where was I?"

* * *

**AN:** This chapter got two rewrites and I'm still not happy with it. I think it's my inability to draw out anything angsty that's to blame here. I think Remy caved too soon. *mulls over*


	14. Believe

**Chapter 13: Believe**

"Well now," Kitty said, looking around at the jazz club. "This is nice."

"Aww, no strippers," Jubilee sighed. "I'm disappointed."

"I'm not."

Rogue chuckled.

"On the bright side," Tracy said gleefully. "There is a bar."

The girls all looked at each other and sighed.

"I knew this Hen's night was too good to be true," Kitty joked.

Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, Tracy, Storm, a few other girls from the mansion and a number of Kitty's female family members had all gathered on this night to celebrate Kitty's second last night of freedom. Knowing Tracy's perchance for drinking, Rogue figured the second night before, rather then the night before, was probably the better plan. Especially as she was one of the bridesmaids.

"So," said Storm. "This is one of the places Remy took you?"

"Yep. In fact we were sitting right over there," Rogue pointed. "The music here is amazing."

"Just think Kitty, in less than 48 hours you're going to be a married woman," Tracy grinned at her.

"Yeah, I know," Kitty replied. "It's scary."

"Nervous?"

"Wreck."

"Aww, you'll be fine," Rogue nodded. "Everything's going to go perfectly."

"I'm glad you're sure," Kitty said. "Because I'm not."

The night progressed, the girls chatting, occasionally getting up and dancing together. Rogue even arranged for the club to know it was a bachelorette party before hand and they announced congratulations from the stage. After being embarrassed by the entire club applauding for her, the band went on to perform "Fever".

There was moderate drinking as well, along with their meal. Unless of course, your name was Tracy, in which case you got drunk off your face. So drunk, in fact, that she needed to be supported back to her room that night, babbling all the way about how exciting it was and she wished she was the one getting married and she absolutely loved the dress.

* * *

Kitty screamed.

In mere seconds there was a gathering at the door. Rogue merely had to approach before the crowd cleared enough for her to get through (there were benefits to having a scary mutation). She didn't need to ask what had happened. Kitty was crying and staring at horror at Tracy's bridesmaid gown, which stunk and was covered in vomit. Tracy herself, was rather hungover and barely able to say the words "I'm sorry" which she kept repeating over and over.

"How could you!" Kitty yelled at her. "The wedding's tomorrow! I hate you! You've ruined everything!"

"Kitty -" Rogue began.

"Look what she did!" Kitty shouted, whirling on her. "She _puked_ on it! It's been like this all night long!"

"And we'll take care of it," Rogue said firmly.

She paused and spotted Jubilee.

"Here, why don't you and Jubes go out," Rogue suggested. "Go get a... a coffee or something. Ah'll get this ta Storm and we'll get it all nice and cleaned up okay? Everything's going to be just fine, Kitty, Ah promise."

"Exactly," Jubilee agreed quickly, zipping into the room to Kitty's side. "C'mon, I know just the place we can get the best coffee, oh and you know what? We should just splurge and get something completely sugary and fattening that we shouldn't eat."

Sniffling, Kitty allowed Jubilee to escort her from the room. Rogue then turn to address the other witnesses.

"Off you go now," she said firmly. "Show's over."

Rogue waited until everyone had left, then glared at Tracy who was still mumbling "I'm sorry".

"Ah'm going ta get Storm," she said coolly. "And you are going ta stay here and remember how much you enjoyed drinking last night. Because those are the last drinks you're going to have."

* * *

Storm sighed.

"If only we had gotten it sooner," she said. "I don't know if we can get the staining out. And I don't have enough of the fabric left to replace it either."

"So, what do we do?" Rogue asked.

Storm was silent for a moment.

"Well, I'm going to keep trying, but I think you should take Tracy out and see if you can find a store bought dress that looks similar."

"It was a custom design -"

"I know. But maybe if you can find something close enough, we can alter it. Here," Storm said, handing her a swatch of the fabric. "Try and match this."

"We can't just pick up some more fabric?"

"Unfortunately, we had to order this bolt in."

"Ahh, Ah see. Well, we'd best get started. Come here you," Rogue said to Tracy. "We have work to do."

* * *

"This is stupid," Tracy muttered some hours later. "We're never going to find anything like it."

"If you can't say anything useful, shut your trap," Rogue snapped.

"We've been looking for ages. My feet are getting sore."

"Ah don't care if the bottoms of your shoes have worn off and you're blistered and bleeding. This whole thing is your fault."

Tracy sighed loudly as they continued walking.

"Rogue? Can't we go home? We're not going to find anything and Storm might have -"

"Ah'm sure that if Storm had found a way ta fix the dress by now she would have called. Quit your whining, Tracy. It was you and your drinking problem that got us into this mess."

"I do not have a drinking problem."

Rogue turned and slapped Tracy across the face.

"When your drinking starts effecting your friends like this, Tracy, it's a problem. We've tolerated it far too long."

"You can't stop me -"

"How much do you want to bet on that? Now, unless you have something constructive to say, Ah'd suggest you shut the hell up, Tracy. You got us into this. You've forfeited the right ta complain about it."

Tracy fell into a sullen silence. The day continued and different shops were starting to close. Rogue and Tracy entered one final store, deciding to make it the last stop.

"Now that's a shame," Rogue said, looking at the dress on display. "It's the same colour but different style."

"Do you think Storm could alter it at all?"

"Ah'm not sure. It's similar," Rogue shrugged. "Guess we'll put it on the maybe list."

"Wow, we have a list now."

"Tracy -"

"I know, I know, shut my trap."

Together they went through the store. Rogue sincerely hoped that Storm had been able to fix up the dress, but she was smart enough to know that Storm wouldn't have sent them shopping if she was hopeful of success. Finding themselves at the back of the store, the girls were forced to call an end to their search and were starting for the entrance when two things happened. One, Rogue saw the pink dress on display from behind, and two, they were approached by a saleswoman anxious to close up shop.

"Can I help you at all?" she asked.

"No, we were just leaving," Tracy said.

"Actually," Rogue cut in, pointing towards the dress on display. "Ah'd like ta try that dress on."

"Certainly," said the saleswomen.

"Rogue?" Tracy queried.

Rogue ignored her, instead following the saleswoman. They picked out another copy of the dress in her size and Rogue made her way to the change room. Rogue changed and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Slowly she turned around, twisting her head to see how it looked on her from the back. She caught her breath and lifted her hand as if to cup the face of an invisible gentleman.

This was it.

The dress she was wearing in Irene's vision. This was it exactly. Every curve, contour and seam. She had it memorised. Rogue swallowed hard.

"Rogue? How does it look?" Tracy called.

Rogue took a breath and opened up the curtain so Tracy could see.

"Hey you look great," she said.

"Thanks. Here's what we'll do," Rogue said. "Ah'll wear this one - it's close enough we should be able ta get away with it, even if Storm can't alter it. You can wear muh dress instead. We're about the same size."

Tracy nodded slowly.

"Okay."

* * *

"Ah figured," Rogue said to Storm when they got back, "Ah'm already going ta look different on account of muh gloves, and we already decided that as the maid of honour it's okay if Ah look different."

Storm nodded.

"Okay. I'm sure Kitty will be happy with that," she said, then turned to Tracy. "But you -"

"I know, I know," Tracy sighed. "I have to give up the drink."

* * *

"Bonjour cherie," Gambit said, closing in on Rogue and slipping his arm around her waist. "Haven't seen yo' all day."

"Ah know," Rogue sighed. "Ah've been busy adverting disaster."

"So I heard. How'd that go?"

"Ah'm wearing a different dress, Tracy's wearing mine, Tracy's going to give up drinking whether she likes it or not. Kitty's calmed down and is, well, she's not _happy_ with the arrangements but she's satisfied with the solution anyway. Funnily enough though, she's a lot calmer about the wedding in general. She figures we got the wedding disaster over with before the wedding, so everything should go fine now."

Gambit laughed.

"I like her logic."

"Works for me. Anyway, Ah hope ya don't mind sugah, but muh feet are killing me and Ah really want ta lie down."

"Hmm," Gambit considered and leaned into her. "Want a foot massage?"

"If you're offering, Ah'm accepting."

"Mebbe we can try out dat 'kiss on the foot' we skipped on our kissing date."

"If you're brave enough ta put your face near muh foot after all the walkin' Ah've been doing t'day, go right ahead."

Gambit chuckled.

* * *

_Rogue was in her pink dress and she was dancing. Her partner had slicked back hair, just like in the picture, but she couldn't make out his face._

_"Dey've really done a number on yo' haven't dey?"_

_"Remy?"_

_She was back in the classroom, Gambit holding out his bare hand to her._

_"Yo' won't hurt me. I have faith in yo'."_

_"Ah'm sorry. Ah just _can't_."_

_She was standing across the hall, watching herself dance with the faceless man._

_"No one ever has control over their powers when dey manifest."_

_She turned and saw Gambit beside her._

_"In the beginning yo' really couldn't touch anyone without hurting them, but instead of giving it time and practice, yo' became convinced dat yo' couldn't control it at all. The people around yo' see your powers at work, get scared and convinced yo' can't control 'em either. Den just t' make matters worse, yo' absorb dem and their conviction dat yo' can't control your powers just enforces your own conviction."_

_"Interesting theory."_

_"Prove me wrong."_

_She watched herself and the faceless man kiss, then they both faded away._

_"So... the only time yo' ever touch anyone is t' deliberately absorb dem?"_

_"Well, yes."_

_"So, how do yo' know if yo' have control?"_

_She was at the amusement park. Gambit gave her the bear._

_"You'll never accomplish anyt'ing if yo' don't believe yo' can, chere."_

_She was dancing again but this time with Gambit, his long locks hanging loose._

_"Try touching me."_

_"Ah... Ah can't," she said._

_"Yo' won't hurt me. I have faith in yo'."_

_She lifted her hand to cup his face -_

Rogue's eyelids shot open as her alarm clock went off. She rolled over and hit the button, then sighed. She pulled open the top drawer and picked up Irene's picture. Her finger traced over the word 'Believe' printed at the bottom.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

She really wanted it to be Gambit, of course, and he had the right height and statue to be Gambit. Unfortunately, Gambit wasn't going to be at the wedding, on account of having joined the X-men after numbers had been confirmed. Well, he might be at the ceremony, Rogue supposed, but it was outdoors and the picture was set indoors. Gambit never had his hair that like anyway.

* * *

The day was busy as everyone involved prepared for the wedding.

"Oh my dear," said Mrs Pryde. "Don't you look beautiful."

Kitty smiled, standing before her bridesmaids and her mother in her wedding gown.

"Thank you," she said.

"Oh, Rogue," said Jubilee. "Don't forget your gloves."

Rogue looked up, startled.

"Oh, yes of course," she murmured, reaching for them.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh Ah'm fine," Rogue replied. "Muh mind's just a million miles away is all."

She wasn't wearing gloves in the picture.

"Are the gloves really necessary?" asked Mrs Pryde.

"Unfortunately, yes," Kitty said. "Maybe I should have had everyone wear gloves."

"She will stick out like a sore thumb," Mrs Pryde commented. "No offence to you, dear, but everyone's supposed to be looking at you, Kitty, not your bridesmaids."

Kitty screwed up her face, looking at her bridesmaids and considered.

"I don't suppose you have any more pink gloves, do you Rogue?"

"Sorry, sugah. These are the only pink ones Ah have," Rogue paused. "But... Ah do have a pair of white gloves that would go with your gown. If you're interested."

When there was no immediate response, Rogue offered to get the gloves so she could look for herself. Kitty agreed and Rogue hurried off to retrieve them.

"Oh, you're absolutely right, Rogue," Kitty said upon her return. "They go perfectly. The embroidery and everything."

Rogue smiled and Kitty grinned at her.

"I needed something borrowed anyway."

Rogue laughed.

* * *

Tracy lead the way down the aisle as the music played. Jubilee was close behind her, and Rogue behind her. Rogue just reached her position across from Pete's brother when the music changed for Kitty's arrival and all eyes turned to watch.

Rogue had never been to a Jewish wedding before, although she was given to understand that they weren't having a truly traditional wedding. She watched with interest as the clergy conducted the wedding. They drank the wine, exchanged rings and Pete smashed the glass in a cloth bag under his foot.

"Mazel Tov!" was the cry from the congregation.

Kitty and Pete walked back down the aisle, arm in arm. Rogue took the arm of Pete's brother (who's name she couldn't remember) and they followed them. Behind her were Jubilee and Bobby, Tracy and Warren. The papers were signed, and they all gathered for the photos to be taken while those who had been invited to the reception made their way.

Rogue stood to the side while Kitty and Pete took photos with their families. She started slightly as she felt a hand on her waist and turned her head.

"Remy?" she asked in surprise.

"Who else?" he grinned at her.

"You've... you've pulled your hair back..."

He shrugged.

"I thought I should at least make some effort t' be presentable t'day."

Rogue tilted her head slightly and laughed lightly at the sight of a short pony tail at the base of his head.

"You have a pony tail."

"Oui, my hair is dat long."

"Ah like it."

"Good t' know," he replied, taking her hand and kissing it. "And yo', ma chere, look tres belle."

"Thank you."

"Rogue!" called Kitty.

"Ah'd better go," Rogue said.

"Oui. I'll see yo' at the reception."

"You're... coming to the reception?"

"Oui. Une o' Kitty's cousin's came down sick so a chair became free."

"Well, that's great. For you, Ah mean. Not Kitty's cousin."

Gambit chuckled and gave a final wave while Rogue joined the rest of the bridal party for more photos. His hair was just like in the picture and he was going to be at the reception.

She had never been so excited or terrified in her life.

* * *

"Okay girls," said Kitty. "Time for the bouquet."

Rogue smiled as she watched the girls gather around to catch it.

"Not going to join them?" Storm asked.

"Nah," Rogue replied. "They're throwing a garter too, and Ah just don't want some random guy touching up muh leg in the event Ah catch it."

Storm chuckled.

"I know what you mean."

Kitty turned around and flung the bouquet over her head. It was a rather good throw and flew further than had been expected. Right into Storm's hands.

"Oh," Storm said.

"Here's hoping Logan gets the garter, right?" Rogue chuckled.

"Indeed."

"Go Storm!" Kitty shouted gleefully. "Okay boys."

Bobby and Warren took one look at Logan and decided that the best thing to do was to sit it out. Gambit laughed at them and joined the rest of the men from Kitty and Pete's families (clearly they didn't know any better). Pete took the garter from Kitty's leg and tossed it into the crowd. A second later it was caught midair - by Gambit's staff. Rogue rolled her eyes. Great. Juuuust great.

Logan's eyes locked on Gambit's smirking face as he contracted his staff and picked up the garter. Gambit sauntered over to Logan and held out the garter. Logan growled in anticipation for whatever smart-alec comment he just knew Gambit was going to come out with.

"I believe dis is yours," Gambit said.

Logan stopped mid-growl and for a moment just stared.

"Thanks," he said cautiously.

"Well, we couldn't have just anyone touching up Stormy's legs, now could we?"

"No... But I could still have caught it on my own."

"Sure yo' could have. Runt."

"One of these days, Gumbo -"

"It's not nice t' keep the lady waiting."

Logan growled at him, but he was smiling as he walked over to Storm to run the garter up her leg. Gambit sauntered over to Rogue, who was smirking at him.

"Ya just can't help yourself, can you Swamp Rat?"

"Not in the slightest, River Rat."

* * *

Everyone waved and blew bubbles as Kitty and Pete left ("Because like, bubbles are way better for the environment than rice and totally more fun!"). As the car moved out of sight, the guests began appraise the cleaning up, or alternatively, began to leave.

"Was a fun night, don't yo' t'ink, chere?" Gambit asked.

"Yep," Rogue replied, smiling up at him.

"I wonder how long before Stormy and Logan decide t' tie the knot," he grinned cheekily at Rogue as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rogue was silent, looking at interest at something over Gambit's shoulder. He peered over his shoulder to see what she was looking at but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Chere?"

"This is it," she murmured softly.

"What's it?"

The view behind Gambit was exactly what it looked like in the picture. This was it. This was the place. In that moment she made her decision and started pulling off her gloves.

"Ah... Ah want ta try something," she said before Gambit could say anything.

"Okay?"

Rogue lifted her bare hand, letting the gloves fall to the ground. For a moment it just hovered by the side of Gambit's face.

_"I can do this,"_ she told herself firmly. _"I just need to believe I can. Remy believes I can."_

She touched his face. She felt his skin, the fine prickle of his stubble and more importantly, she _didn't_ feel his life force flow into her. A smile lit up her face, much like a child on Christmas morning seeing all the presents under the Christmas tree.

"Ah did it! Ah did it!"

"Oui, yo' did," Gambit grinned at her.

Their lips met. Gambit's hands on her waist, holding her closer, kissing her for all he was worth. She returning the kiss with all the joy she felt at that moment. Which was plenty. Rogue moved her arms up around his neck, pressing further into him. One of Gambit's hands slid up her back. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and mingled with hers.

There was a clatter behind them.

"Ow! Bobby that was my foot! What - "

"You... they... how..."

"Omigod!"

"Where's the camera?"

"Umm, why are those people over there freaking out?"

"Don't ask me. It's just a couple kissing."

"Get a room!"

"Hey I don't care if they have just left on their honeymoon, Kitty and Pete need to know about this!"

A flash went off.

"... Great. Just great. 'Ro?"

"Yes Logan?"

"Has anyone ever thought to give Rogue the sex talk?"

Rogue, struck by a fit of giggles after overhearing Logan's comment, was forced to break off kissing and rested her head on Gambit's shoulder. Her body shook with laughter.

"Hmm, I'll be more than happy t' give yo' the talk, cherie," Gambit whispered into her ear. "Complete wit' demonstrations..."

"See?" Rogue giggled. "This is why they have you teaching French and combat, and not sex education."

Gambit laughed.

"Y'know what cherie?"

"What?"

"We're going t' have t' go on another kissing date."

* * *

**AN: **I should never have written that. Now I want to write a story where Remy's the sex ed teacher :)

***update*** Have started the story where Remy is the sex ed teacher: _"Squeaky and Stripes_"


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Eight months later:**

Rogue and Gambit sat by one of the windows in the house Rogue had inherited in New Orleans.

They had arrived early that morning, dumped their things at Rogue's house, did a quick shop for food supplies and then spent the day with Gambit's family. The LeBeau's had been delighted to meet Rogue, or as Henri put it "the femme Remy left us for". Rogue found she got on rather well with them, much to Gambit's relief. It had been a good day.

Now night had fallen and Rogue was busy reading her book while Gambit checked the messages on his phone. There was only one, and he got up from the chair to move to the other end of the room and call her back.

"Bonjour Lucy. Yo' rang?"

"Remy! I called you ages ago and left the sexiest message I could think of. This isn't what I called sooner," Lucy joked.

"Yo' need t' work on the dirty talk, Lucy."

"Aww."

"So, what's the big emergency?"

"Emergency? Oh right! Yes, I'm having another date auction and I was hoping -"

"No."

"Aww but you did so well last year."

"No."

"But what about the challenge? Don't you want to see if you can improve upon last year?"

"Dere's no way I can possibly improve upon last year."

"Don't be so sure about that. A sexy man like you -"

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"No."

"Aww but... but think of the children!"

"Actually I'm more concerned about what my girlfriend might think."

"Girlfriend?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, the auction isn't for another month -"

"No."

"Do you think you'll be broken up with her by then?"

"No."

"C'mon seriously Remy. We both know you don't stay with women that long."

"Actually I've been seeing her for... eleven months now."

"Eleven..." Lucy paused. "She's not the one who bought you at the auction last year, is she?"

"Oui."

"... Are you working a con or something?"

"No."

"Do you think she might lend you -"

"No!"

"But... but you owe me. Because if it wasn't for the auction you wouldn't have met her."

"You just don't give up, do you Lucy? And if anyone owes anyone, it's you owing me."

"Oh, but -"

"No."

"Fine," Lucy sighed. "Can I at least use that story?"

"What story?"

"Oh y'know, 'one of the girls from last year is still dating the guy she bought', blah, blah, blah?"

"Oui."

"Yay! Concession!"

"Good luck wit' the auction, Lucy. G'night."

"Later."

Gambit chuckled as he hung up. Then a message flashed up on his phone saying he'd missed a call.

"Typical," he muttered to himself as he checked his voice mail again. With the phone to his ear, he looked around and realised Rogue was no longer in the room.

_"Ah'm in the bedroom. Ah'm naked. And Ah really want you ta do something about it."_

Gambit grinned, hung up the phone and made a beeline to the bedroom. He was momentarily confused when he saw Rogue fully dressed and unfolding sheets. Then his eyes fell on the bare mattress and he groaned.

"Get me all excited..." he muttered.

"Really?" Rogue asked, batting her eyes at him. "Ah had no idea ya felt that way about making the bed."

* * *

**End!**

Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A huge thanks to all my reviewers. I was astonished at the amount of support you've all given me this story. It was very encouraging, and I value your feedback immensely. Thanks again!


End file.
